Juste une ombre
by Elyssia
Summary: [COMPLETE]Il est Draco Malefoy, prince de Serpentard et chouchou de ces dames. Mais dans l'ombre, il y en a une qui attend son heure qui viendra, elle en est sûre. DracoHermione, oui, mais PoV Pansy!
1. Premier amour

_Juste une ombre_

**Oui, oui, c'est bien moi ! Une nouvelle fic assez différente des autres, parce que du point de vue d'une personnage pas tellement utilisé dans les fanfics, en tout cas pas dans les miennes. Voilà donc un nouveau Draco/Hermione, certes… mais vu par… Pansy !**

**Ne vous enfuyez pas en courant dès maintenant, laissez au moins sa chance à ce court chapitre.**

C'était son premier souvenir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle racontait à ses amies, et aussi à tout ce qui voulaient bien l'entendre, avec ce regard mi-fier mi-timide qu'elle avait répété des dizaines de fois devant sa glace. Et d'un certain point de vue, c'était vraiment son premier souvenir. Le premier qu'elle se rappelait avec autant de détails, autant de netteté. Elle avait cinq ou six ans alors, peut-être un tout petit peu plus. Pourtant, plus de onze ans plus tard, elle se souvenait encore avec une acuité assez effarante de chacun des sentiments qui l'avaient agitée cette nuit-là.

C'était la nuit de Noël, une nuit de noël comme toutes les nuits de noël devraient être. Il y avait de la neige au dehors, des milliers de petits flocons légers comme des duvets qui tombaient d'une grande couverture sombre et profonde sur laquelle on avait cousu des éclats de diamants. Ils étaient arrivés dans un traîneau tiré par des chevaux blancs : c'était le premier cadeau de son père à sa princesse, comme il l'appelait encore à cette époque. Et à vrai dire, elle s'était vraiment senti comme une princesse dans sa plus belle robe, accueillie dans l'un des plus beaux manoirs du pays, plein de messieurs très chics avec leurs capes de velours et de dames en longues robes qui sentaient bons.

Elle était la seule enfant présente. En tout cas c'est ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à ce qu'elle le vit. Lui. Il jouait, assis tout seul devant la cheminée où brûlait une claire flambée avec son nouveau balai pour enfant. Tout d'abord, il ne l'avait pas remarquée, bien trop occupé à tenter de s'élever dans les airs. Et puis il avait tourné ses yeux vers elle. Et à cet instant précis, elle était tombée définitivement, irrémédiablement et incurablement amoureuse de lui. On peut aimer quand on a six ans : elle en était la preuve vivante… Il ressemblait à un de ces angelots qu'elle avait accroché au sapin le matin même : de grands yeux argentés, des cheveux si fins et si clairs qu'ils ressemblaient à du sucre filé et une peau translucide, à peine teintée de rose sur le haut des pommettes. Ils s'étaient dévisagés avec cette gravité dont seuls les enfants sont capables, puis elle s'était avancée le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à s'en extraire.

Intimidée malgré elle, elle avait fait une petite révérence comme sa mère lui avait appris. En théorie, cette révérence était réservée aux grandes personnes mais ses genoux tremblaient tellement sous les multiples jupons de dentelles qu'elle avait du s'incliner. Et il avait une telle… présence, qu'elle avait su immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait en présence du maître des lieux, de cette belle demeure, si imposante avec tous ces portraits qui la dévisageaient sévèrement du haut de leurs cadres d'un baroque flamboyant. Elle s'y était reprise à deux fois pour balbutier ces simples mots :

« Bonsoir… Je m'appelle Perséphona Gladys Parkinson. Mais papa et maman m'appellent Pansy, parce que maman dit que Perséphona est un bien grand nom pour une petite fille. Et toi ? »

« Draco Lucius Malefoy. Comme les dragons. Tu peux m'appeler Draco, si tu veux. Tu as quel âge ? »

« Cinq ans et demi. »

« Alors je suis plus vieux que toi. Moi, j'ai six ans ! » avait il répondu d'un air satisfait.

« Oui, mais je suis plus grande que toi ! » avait elle rétorqué sur le même ton en se haussant aussi discrètement que possible sur la pointe des pieds, cachés par le dernier volant de point de Valenciennes.

Il avait réfléchi quelques secondes en faisant une drôle de petite moue avant de bondir de nouveau sur son balai jouet, et de s'élever jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses pieds à lui ne touche plus le sol.

« Pas si je suis sur mon balai ! » avait il fini avec des étoiles de triomphe dans ses yeux gris.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre, et à ce moment là, elle avait su qu'il était très intelligent. Voyant qu'elle acceptait sa supériorité de bon gré, le petit prince avait condescendu à redescendre sur le sol et à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le tapis en poil d'un animal quelconque qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle s'était sentie très flattée. Ils avaient discuté avec beaucoup de sérieux de la grandeur de leur maison respective, de la beauté de leurs mamans et de la force de leurs papas, de leur capacité à toucher le bout de leur nez avec leur langue. Sur tous les points, Pansy était d'accord avec Draco, et celui-ci l'avait trouvée plutôt sympa pour une fille. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Et puis ils avaient fini par aller voler des petits gâteaux sur le buffet et s'étaient endormis avec leur butin émietté sur leurs genoux devant l'âtre, sans que les adultes présents ne se préoccupent beaucoup de leur présence.

L'un dans l'autre, c'était une excellente soirée, tellement magique si cela voulait dire encore quelque chose dans un monde où la magie était omniprésente… Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait sa tête posée sur le torse de son nouvel ami qui tenait dans sa main à demi-fermée un petit four qui avait fait une tâche sur la plus belle robe de sa compagne. Si avec quelqu'un d'autre, cette dernière s'en serait offusquée, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se fâcher contre lui. C'était une voix glaciale qui la rendait encore aujourd'hui mal à l'aise qui l'avait tirée du pays des rêves.

« Ainsi, voici donc Perséphona… », avait dit le grand monsieur avec une queue de cheval. Tout de suite, elle avait su qu'il s'agissait du père de Draco, tant il lui ressemblait.

Sa mère lui avait lancé un regard sévère par-dessus son épaule, et elle s'était aussitôt relevée pour faire sa petite révérence. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse, parce que sa robe était tâchée et toute froissée, mais une dame belle comme un rêve lui avait sourit d'un air gentil. Alors, elle aussi, toute engourdie de sommeil, elle avait répondu à son sourire même si elle sentait le regard désapprobateur de son père peser avec insistance sur sa tenue.

« Elle est charmante », avait murmuré la belle dame en robe argentée qui la faisait ressembler à une sirène venant de sortir de l'eau.

La fillette avait presque pu sentir le soupir de soulagement qu'avait poussé sa mère à ce moment-là… Mais plus important encore, elle avait senti que Draco venait à son tour de se réveiller dans son dos. Elle l'aida à se remettre debout, un peu inquiète de sa raideur soudaine. Il se tenait les bras ballants, son gâteau à la main, comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire sous le regard peu amène de son père. Mais sa mère, la belle dame comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, lui caressa la joue de la main et immédiatement, il redevint le petit prince plein de morgue qui occupait d'hors et déjà une place toute particulière dans son cœur.

En y repensant, ils devaient former un curieux tableau cette nuit-là : les deux enfants encore engourdis de sommeil, les yeux gonflés, se tenant debout face aux quatre adultes en tenue de soirée impeccable. Tous les autres invités étaient partis, il était sans près de l'aurore. Ils étaient seuls. Et la pièce enchantée ressemblait à présent à un tribunal sévère, les portraits plus austères que jamais dans leurs cadres dorés…

« Dis moi, ma petite Perséphona, tu aimes bien Draco ? » avait demandé le seigneur des lieux sur le même ton prétendument gentil qu'aurait pris un crocodile pour proposer à un enfant sur la rive de lui faire visiter les mystères des profondeurs.

« Oui… Oui… », avait elle balbutié en guise de réponse, cherchant le regard de ses parents pour voir dans leurs yeux si elle ne se trompait pas de réponse.

Le maître de maison s'était redressé puis avait accordé un sourire froid à M. Parkinson qui ressemblait à un étudiant attendant les résultats d'un examen particulièrement difficile.

« Alors elle fera l'affaire. Prenez soin d'elle, Carlus, elle portera un jour l'héritier Malefoy. Qu'elle reçoive une bonne éducation. »

Carlus Parkinson avait prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre au sourire de M. Malefoy. Puis les deux hommes étaient sortis de la pièce, tandis que les femmes restaient avec les enfants. Narcissa avait sourit à Pansy, et lui avait effleuré le front de ses lèvres avant de sortir à son tour en emmenant Draco :

« Bonsoir, Perséphona. Un jour, tu seras ma fille. Souviens toi de ça. »

La petite fille avait hoché la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que la belle dame voulait dire, mais puisqu'elle souriait avec tant de gentillesse, c'était sûrement une bonne chose, n'est ce pas ? Mrs Parkinson avait prit sa fille dans ses bras et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille :

« Tu es une petite fille très chanceuse, Pansy chérie. Un jour, tu seras une grande dame. Une très grande dame. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié.

Lorsque, bien des années plus tard, elle l'avait revu sur le quai de la gare King's Cross au moment de monter dans le Poudlard Express, elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement, même si lui paraissait l'avoir oublié. Au moment de passer sous le Choipeau, elle avait prié de toutes ses forces pour être envoyée à Serpentard, puisque c'est là qu'il était. Elle avait suivi chacun de ses pas, comme une ombre fidèle, l'appuyant toujours et partout, le soutenant quoiqu'il dise. Elle était là, toujours là, douce et compatissante pour lui, cruelle et empoisonnée avec se ennemis. Elle ne vivait que pour lui, elle ne vivait qu'à travers de lui, au point qu'au fil des ans, on ne la remarquait même plus. Elle faisait partie de lui, au même titre que ses cheveux blonds ou que ce petit sourire sarcastique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle était lui, au même point que lui, sans le savoir, était elle.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié qui elle était destinée à devenir. Si lui n'en avait pas conscience, alors il était temps de le lui rappeler… Elle sourit à son miroir en prononçant ces derniers mots à haute voix pour leur donner encore plus de consistance. Demain, premier jour de leur dernière année à Poudlard, il saurait qu'elle était sienne. Toujours et à jamais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Parce que c'était écrit, depuis l'aube des temps.

**Voilà voilà… J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. C'est plus une introduction qu'autre chose, mais cela vous donnait un petit aperçu de la personnalité de Pansy. Avis, opinions ? Reviews, please…**


	2. un pari dangereux

_Un pari dangereux_

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai (enfin) pris 10 jours de pause… Une fois tous les 4 mois, cela reste encore de l'ordre du raisonnable. J'ai été très impressionnée par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu ! Merci, merci, merci !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci beaucoup à** _Mélodie Evans_, _Marine, Jorajho, Lilou, Diabolykvampir, Magic-luciol, glamour-girl, dragonia, Le Saut de l'Ange, JaneScrout, Skleeter _ **et** _Janira _**pour leurs reviews : voilà la suite…

**Elaviel : **Je n'ai pas prévu de calendrier précis pour la publication de cette fic, mais ce sera sans doute de l'ordre d'un chapitre tout les quatre jours environ… Mais comme je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, certains pourraient être assez en retard. En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic te plaira, même si je doute qu'elle te fasse aimer Pansy : je n'ai pas vraiment l'intension d'en faire un personnage adorable, loin de là ! Bisous !

**LaskaMalfoy : **Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à répondre… Pour le bêta-reading, si tu es encore d'accord, envoie moi tes chapitres sur mon mail (l'adresse est dans mon profil). Bisous et bonne continuation pour ta fic !

**Chapitre 2, enfin…**

Elle reposa pour la 3ème fois le tube de rouge à lèvre écarlate sur sa table de toilette, scrutant d'un œil inquisiteur son miroir. Celui-ci observait un silence prudent, se contentant de renvoyer le reflet de la jeune fille sans mot dire. Il faut bien avouer que ce miroir, cadeau de sa mère, avait jadis été extrêmement bavard, sans pour autant connaître le sens du mot « tact »… Et Pansy l'avait fait taire à grands coups de brosse un jour qu'il s'était montré trop vindicatif sur sa tenue, environ deux ans auparavant. Depuis, il n'avait pas dit un mot, si ce n'est pour la complimenter froidement.

Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle avait besoin de conseils, et ce stupide objet refusait de lui en octroyait quelques uns. A chacune de ses questions enfiévrées, il se contentait de répondre par un « Vous êtes charmante, Miss » des plus frustrants. D'une main fébrile, elle passa une nouvelle fois le tube d'un rouge vif sur ses lèvres, indifférente aux cris impatients de sa mère qui l'appelait à l'autre bout du manoir.

Enfin, elle saisit son sac à main et dégringola tant bien que mal le long du grand escalier de marbre qui faisait la fierté de ses parents. Ses talons trop hauts et trop fins lui tordaient les chevilles, faisant de chaque pas une véritable torture, et la jupe étroite achetée spécialement pour l'occasion entravait ses jambes. Pourtant elle se sentait plus fière que jamais : elle se sentait très élégante, comme une de ces vraies dames que fréquentait sa mère.

Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion : elle n'était pas très jolie. Ses chevaux d'un blond délavé n'avaient aucun éclat, et ses yeux trop petits dans son visage rond étaient d'un marron atrocement banal. Mais depuis quelques années, elle avait de la poitrine, ce qui constituait sa plus grande fierté. Chacune de ses tenues avait été conçue dans le but de la mettre en valeur. La nature n'avait guère été clémente avec elle, mais elle savait tirer parti de chacun des maigres avantages qui lui avaient été octroyés…

Sa mère effleura son front de ses lèvres d'un geste rapide avant de la pousser vers la calèche volante qui constituait le moyen de transport privilégié des Parkinson.

« Tu viens avec moi, Maman ? », interrogea Pansy en tentant de cacher l'espoir dans sa voix.

« Non, chérie, tu es grande maintenant. De plus, Mrs. Zabini organise une réception de charité dont les fonds seront reversés à l'aile des enfants de Ste Mangouste. On vient de me prévenir, et il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose à me mettre », répondit sa mère d'un ton indifférent.

Pansy hocha la tête, profondément déçue. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours adoré sa mère, la grâce qui se dégageait de chacun de ses gestes, sa façon bien à elle de rassembler sa longue robe de sorcière, le sillage de parfum qu'elle laissait sur son passage. Elle était belle, elle. Pas autant que Narcissa Malefoy, bien sûr, mais elle était belle… Malheureusement pour elle, Pansy avait hérité des traits ingrats de son père ; mais il lui restait toujours l'espoir d'un jour ressembler à sa mère, comme une petite flamme au fond de son cœur que rien ne pourrait éteindre.

La jeune fille referma la porte de la calèche une seconde plus tard que nécessaire, attendant sans se le dire que sa mère revienne sur sa décision, mais les seuls mots qui lui parvinrent, portés par le vent léger de ce premier jour de septembre furent : « Choisis un rouge à lèvre moins vif la prochaine fois, chérie… On dirait un vampire qui vient de prendre un repas ! »

Elle avait toujours eut tort d'espérer.

Au fur et à mesure que la calèche approchait de la gare de King's Cross, les battements de son cœur s'étaient fait plus précipités, et elle sentit une sorte de vague brûlante la submerger. Mais cette vague reflua tout aussi vite lorsque la première personne qu'elle croisa sur le quai n°8 fut la dernière qu'elle avait envie de voir.

Hermione Granger la toisa de son habituel air supérieur lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent l'une en face de l'autre en train de pousser leur chariot à bagages au moment de passer le pilier menant au quai 9 ¾. Comment cette horrible petite Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait elle arborer un air aussi arrogant en dépit de sa condition ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi était-elle aussi jolie, auréolée par le soleil brillant qui dansait dans ses boucles brunes ? Oh, comme Pansy mourrait d'envie de lui arracher ses grands yeux de biche bordés par des cils démesurément longs, la frapper, encore et encore, pour effacer ce sourire léger qui jouait au coin de sa bouche aux lèvres rosées… C'était injuste ! Elle n'était rien, rien qu'une stupide méprisable inférieure petite chose ayant avalé la totalité des livres de la bibliothèque ! Quel gâchis, tout de même ! Alors qu'elle-même, héritière de la noble famille Parkinson, future Lady Malefoy, devait se contenter d'un visage au mieux banal.

Dédaigneuse, la préfète de Griffondor la précéda sur le quai de la gare. Pansy savait qu'elle aurait dû dire quelque chose, une chose méchante, perfide, mais en l'absence de Draco, elle en était incapable.

Draco ! Deux mois sans voir sa silhouette élégante se profiler dans son champ de vision, sans se plonger dans ses yeux gris bleus qui prenaient des reflets métalliques quand il apercevait un Griffondor ou une autre engeance de ce genre dans les parages, sans entendre sa voix donner ses ordres avec tant d'aplomb, résonnant dans la salle commune des Serpentards où il tenait sa cour… Son prince tout doré, son maître…

Elle le repéra, enfin, appuyé d'un air négligeant contre l'un des piliers de la gare, entouré de sa clique habituelle. Il y avait les intéressés, les serviles, les filles gloussantes qui rivalisaient toutes pour attirer son attention, les simples moutons, les futurs mangemorts… Le sang reflua vers ses joues alors qu'elle se hâtait vers lui.

Il lui jeta à peine un regard tandis qu'elle manquait de faire tomber la pile précaire de ses bagages tant l'émotion la submergeait. Mais le léger signe de la tête qu'il lui adressa lui sembla bien plus précieux qu'une embrassade. Depuis le temps, elle s'était fait une raison : son bel ange blond n'était pas très démonstratif. Pour utiliser un euphémisme…

Le trajet se passa comme un rêve. Pansy n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, bien trop occupée qu'elle était à prévenir le moindre désir du prince des Serpentards. De toute façon, les liens d'amitié ne faisaient pas véritablement parti des traditions Serpentard. Il s'agissait plutôt de tisser des réseaux, d'organiser à l'avance les futurs rapports de pouvoir qui subsisteraient à la sortie de Poudlard. C'était un jeu très amusant pour ceux qui avaient la possibilité de manipuler le reste du troupeau en jouant sur le nom de leurs parents ou l'étendue de leur fortune.

Ainsi que la jeune fille l'avait découvert lorsqu'elle avait franchi pour la première fois les portes de la salle commune de Serpentard, elle était entrée dans un club très select avec son étiquette propre. Tout, y compris les places à table ou les fauteuils de la salle commune, était attribué en réponse à une pyramide hiérarchique extrêmement stricte. Grâce à la pureté du sang Parkinson, Pansy appartenait au premier cercle autours de la cheminée, au même titre que Draco et quelques autres. Les malheureux qui comptaient un ancêtre issu de Moldu dans les 3 dernières générations étaient relégués au loin dans le froid et les ténèbres.

Mais le plus important pour Pansy, c'est qu'elle avait le droit de _le_ côtoyer à chaque instant. C'est ce dont elle remercia le ciel en s'asseyant près de lui après le dîner. Les plus jeunes, épuisés par cette longue journée, étaient allé se coucher. La jeune fille elle-même sentait ses yeux la brûler et elle devait réprimer à chaque instant un bâillement intempestif. Mais elle n'irait pas se coucher, pas tant que l'objet de ses pensées n'aurait pas lui aussi rejoint son lit. Chaque seconde gagnée était précieuse.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine, rassemblés autours d'un sofa recouvert de cuir sur lequel siégeait Draco, les jambes croisées. Pansy était assise à ses pieds, profitant discrètement de la chaleur du corps du jeune homme qui la consumait bien plus qu'aucun feu. Quelques garçons de septième année s'étaient assis sur les accoudoirs ou avaient rapproché des fauteuils autours d'eux.

Blaise Zabini étrennait une plume toute neuve pour écrire les noms des filles « intéressantes ». Il s'agissait pour chacun des jeunes gens de tirer un de ces noms et de séduire l'intéressée le plus rapidement possible. C'était un jeu stupide, bien sûr, mais puisque tous se savaient condamnés à un mariage arrangé sitôt leurs ASPIC obtenus, ils profitaient de ces derniers instants de liberté pour brûler leur jeunesse à tout vent sans se soucier des conséquences.

« On rajoute Granger ? », interrogea Blaise en levant les yeux de son ouvrage.

Ces messieurs se consultèrent du regard, avant d'opiner de manière unanime.

« Oui, bien sûr… », commença Simon Donovan avant d'être interrompu de manière très sèche par le prince de Serpentard.

« Hors de question ! », asséna t'il, « c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Pourquoi pas ne pas mettre Miss Teigne, pendant qu'on y est ? »

«Elle n'est pas la seule Impure, loin de là ! Tu n'as rien dit quand on a mis Laura Angleton, et pourtant ses deux parents sont moldus. », objecta Zabini d'une voix calme.

« Et tu as vu son cul ? En plus, elle est préfète-en-chef … Ce serait un avantage considérable si on la faisait passer de notre côté. Sans compter que Potty serait fou de rage après ça ! », renchérit Cédric Mortemain.

« Et tu n'as jamais qu'une chance sur 10 de tomber sur elle, après tout… », finit Blaise.

Draco les foudroya tous du regard avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la question. Lentement, un sourire sardonique fit son apparition sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées, un sourire propre à donner le frisson à n'importe qui, tandis qu'une lueur malfaisante s'était allumée dans ses yeux argentés …

« Très bien, si vous y tenez. Ce pourrait être assez amusant de remettre cette chienne à sa juste place… Je compte sur vous pour nous offrir une sortie spectaculaire. En plein milieu de la Grande Salle, par exemple. »

« Devant tous les professeurs réunis… », ajouta Donovan d'une voix rêveuse, « en racontant tout ce qu'elle a fait… Je suis sûr que cette Ste Nitouche est un bon coup ! »

L'héritier Malefoy haussa les épaules. « Tu feras bien d'elle ce que tu veux, ce que je veux, moi, c'est la voir rabaissée plus bas que terre. Qu'elle n'ose plus jamais sortir de son dortoir. Ce sera une occasion comme il ne s'en représentera jamais, mes amis, ne la laissez pas passer ! »

Les protagonistes se serrèrent la main sous le regard de Pansy, qui, muette comme à son habitude, observait la scène le cœur battant. Le spectacle d'une Granger humiliée était loin de lui déplaire. Elle pourrait alors se venger de tous ces regards méprisants, son dédain, son insupportable perfection… Elle le lui ferait payer, et plus jamais cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'oserait la regarder dans les yeux !

Le chapeau noir dans lequel étaient rassemblés les petits bouts de papier portant le nom des futures victimes fut ensorcelé pour éviter toute triche, puis Blaise le fit passer à la ronde. Pansy ne quittait pas des yeux son beau seigneur qui venait de prendre à son tour un morceau de parchemin sans quitter sa pose d'une nonchalance étudiée. Il ressemblait à un félin, dangereux, gracieux, puissant, inquiétant et infiniment séduisant… Mais elle fut tirée de sa contemplation en voyant le visage aux traits fins se décomposer rapidement à la lecture de sa némésis.

« Hermione Granger », énonça t'il difficilement d'une voix blanche.

**La suite mettra moins de temps à arriver, promis ! Review, please !**


	3. Tout a un prix

_Tout a un prix_

**Apparemment, cette histoire vous plaît, et c'est tant mieux ! Personnellement, je l'aime de plus en plus, donc c'est parfait !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Milles mercis à **Jane Scrout, Le Saut de l'Ange, Ewilan59, Bloody, Floralege, Madame Boris Jardel, L'ange diablesse, Soupops, Yunakiss, Ambre **et **Hermione 46.**

**LaskaMalefoy : **Moi aussi, au début c'était plus un défi que je m'étais lancée qu'autre chose, mais à présent je l'aime beaucoup ! Toute la difficulté, c'est de garder le caractère de Pansy que je n'aime définitivement pas… Bisous et bon courage pour la suite de ta fic, je t'envoies le 24 dès que possible ! Si je n'envoie plus autant de reviews que par le passé, c'est parce que je ne lis plus grand-chose ces temps-ci par manque de temps (beaucoup de travail et vie perso bien remplie), et pas du tout parce que je suis fâchée ou quoi !

**ElavielTini : **Non, je ne suis pas accro à Dray… Mais Pansy l'est, elle ! En tout cas c'était un joli compliment, merci beaucoup. Si j'étais en Transylvanie, c'était pour un voyage scolaire sur les relations entre les minorités ethniques, pas vraiment pour le plaisir (d'ailleurs, c'est effroyablement pauvre et déprimant, ce petit coin de monde). Malheureusement pour moi, ce bon vieux Lunard ne nous a pas rendu visite… Bisous !

**Dragonia : **Qui ne serait pas dévoué à Draco, hein ? J'essaye de garder son caractère et tout, mais en fin de compte j'ai bien peur qu'aucun personnage ne soit vraiment sympathique (ouille, ça va être dur ça !)… Ca va vraiment être différent de tout ce que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est intéressant. Et si ça plaît, tant mieux ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Jorajho : **Oui, il y a bien une raison pour laquelle Draco ne veut pas voir Hermione sur la liste des victimes. Il y en a même plusieurs, mais notre beau Serpentard n'est pas forcément prêt à les reconnaître toutes…Bisous !

**Chapitre 3, enfin…**

« Tu sais, Dray, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire… », disait-elle d'une petite voix légèrement tremblante, assise bien droite sur le sofa, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme auréolé d'or ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers elle et continua à arpenter la pièce plongée dans l'ombre à grandes enjambées pleines de fureur. Les autres protagonistes étaient depuis longtemps allé se coucher, et seuls restaient les deux jeunes gens. Le feu était presque éteint, seules quelques escarboucles diffusaient encore un rien de lumière qui faisait courir dans les cheveux du garçon des éclairs rutilants lorsqu'il secouait la tête avec brusquerie. Même alors, Pansy ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

« Bien sûr que si, que je suis obligé de le faire ! Es-tu crétine à ce point, Pansy ? Tu n'as donc aucun sens de l'honneur ? », rétorqua t'il avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contenta de regarder honteusement le sol. Bien sûr, il avait raison, comme d'habitude. Elle ne pensait pas assez, elle aurait dû se taire et le laisser réfléchir. Elle n'était certainement pas en mesure de lui prodiguer des conseils… Il était tellement plus brillant qu'elle, il l'avait toujours été.

Cela lui faisait mal de l'avouer, mais elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. D'un autre côté, personne n'était assez bien pour lui. En revanche, elle était la seule dont le sang était suffisamment pur pour pouvoir porter ses enfants, ou plutôt pour porter le seul enfant légitime qu'il n'aurait jamais. L'héritier de son nom et de sa fortune. Depuis toujours, les plus grandes familles de sang pur hésitaient avant de diviser leur héritage : il devait revenir à un, et à un seul. Du point de vue de Pansy, c'était plutôt une bonne chose : la quantité importait peu, seule valait la qualité. Sans quoi on tomberait dans le travers Weasley : trop d'enfants, et pas assez d'argent pour les nourrir… C'était dommage. Jadis, les Weasley avaient été une famille respectée.

« Et je t'ai déjà dit cent fois de ne jamais m'appeler par ces surnoms débiles… Mon nom à lui seul est un titre. Utilise-le ! », poursuivit l'arrogant jeune homme d'une voix plus dure encore.

« Oui, Drake…Draco ! », murmura t'elle en se mordant la lèvre sous le lapsus.

Mais pas assez vite cependant pour qu'il ne se tourne vers elle, blanc de fureur. En quelques pas, il était au dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans le fauteuil en ancrant ses mains dans les accoudoirs. Pansy étouffa un petit cri de peur contenue en voyant la lueur qui s'était allumée dans les yeux d'un gris bleuté métallique.

« Désolée ! Je suis désolée Draco, tellement désolée, je te jure que je ne le ferai plus ! » Elle sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il était si proche, si proche… Mais Draco avait d'autres projets en tête.

« Tu vas porter mon nom, Parkinson, alors respecte-le ! », souffla t'il d'un ton empoisonné à son oreille.

Elle hoqueta sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait donc pas oublié ? En voyant l'étonnement qui écarquillait les yeux bruns, le plus jeune des Malefoy ricana d'un air suffisant.

« Allons, pauvre idiote, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je ne rappelais pas de ce léger détail ? Mais souviens toi d'une chose : tu ne seras jamais que ma femme. Ma chose… Non pas que cela produise un grand changement, mais ton sort dépendra uniquement de ma volonté. Tiens ton rang. Et obéis-moi. Et alors rien de… fâcheux… ne t'arrivera. Ecarte-toi du chemin que je t'ai tracé ne serait-ce que d'un poil, et tu seras châtiée dans l'instant comme tu le mérites… », susurra t'il.

Toujours immobilisée dans le sofa, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il n'y avait point à discuter lorsque son seigneur et maître employait ce ton-là. Et elle était trop terrifiée pour faire un quelconque autre mouvement.

« C'est bien… », poursuivit-il d'un son sucré tel que son père savait en employer, « nous finirons peut-être par nous entendre, si tu m'écoutes bien. Feras-tu ce que je veux, chérie ? »

« Oui… », balbutia t'elle. Le filet de son éraillé qui sortit de sa gorge serrée lui sembla appartenir à une autre.

« Absolument tout ce que je veux ? », insista t'il sur le même ton.

« Oui ! Tout ce que tu veux, Draco… », murmura la jeune fille, de plus en plus terrifiée. Il semblait si dangereux, si décidé aussi.

« Bien ! », répéta t'il d'un ton encourageant avant de poursuivre : « Alors tu vas m'aider à séduire Granger. »

**oOo**

« Par Merlin, Pansy, mais tu es totalement folle ? », s'exclama Milliscent Bullstrode en ouvrant de grands yeux effarés alors qu'elle pilait avec acharnement les ailes de scarabée pour le cours de potion.

L'interpellée se contenta de faire la moue en lui jetant un regard offensé. Mais son amie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La jeune fille taillée comme un ours agita ses bras dodus en faisant des gestes dramatiques, sans se soucier de l'air choqué de Rogue, qui arpentait la rangée Griffondor à quelques pas de là.

« Ca va trop loin, Pansy, je sais que tu l'aimes et autres débilités du genre, mais ce coup-ci, c'est trop ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, tu m'entends ? Tu veux aider l'homme de tes rêves, ton futur mari, à en séduire une autre ? »

« Je ne le veux pas, Mily, je le dois, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Je ne le veux pas, Mily, je le dois… », la singea l'autre en exagérant la petite voix geignarde, « Non, mais dis moi que je rêve ! Nous lui devons le respect, d'accord, mais pas à ce point. »

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'aider… », répondit sa compagne à voix basse.

« Effectivement, c'est n'importe quoi. C'est Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ne le laisse pas se souiller, si tu tiens tellement à lui. Et fais lui oublier cette histoire de pari ridicule ! »

« Non, je le suivrai, où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse. »

« Tu n'es qu'une idiote, alors. Une idiote amoureuse, ce qui est pire. Après ça, tu n'auras plus ta place auprès de la cheminée, tu sais. »

« Mais c'est un pari ! », protesta Pansy.

« Réveille toi. Nous sommes à Serpentard, pas à Poufsouffle ! Ils n'oublieront pas ! »

La blondinette haussa les épaules, préférant le silence. Elle l'aimait, elle le suivrait. Même si elle devait souffrir, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seul comptait sa présence, et que lui, il soit heureux. Elle ne demandait pas plus, elle ne demandait pas moins, et l'opinion du reste du monde lui importait peu. Même si la jolie brune assise un peu plus loin, auréolée par les derniers rayons du soleil d'été qui avaient réussi à se frayer un passage jusqu'aux soupiraux des cachots avait un air atrocement dangereux…

**oOo**

Dire que Pansy fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de Draco l'attirer alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de potion serait un mensonge. Depuis qu'il l'avait laissé seule la veille au soir dans la salle commune, elle attendait ce moment. Trop impatient pour prêter attention à leur environnement, il ne s'excusa pas des tâches rougeâtres que laissèrent ses doigts sur la peau de Pansy, et cette dernière ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle se contenta de masser doucement ses poignets endoloris, attendant docilement ses ordres.

« Je veux que tu la suives, jour et nuit. Où qu'elle aille et quoi qu'elle fasse. Je veux connaître ses moindres habitudes jusqu'au plus petit détail, ce qu'elle aime ou pas, la façon dont elle mange ses œufs au petit déjeuner, sa marque de thé préférée, absolument tout ! Si je le faisais moi-même, cela paraîtrait trop suspect. Toi tu n'éveilleras pas les soupçons si tu es suffisamment discrète. Tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour qu'on puisse penser que tu trames quelque chose contre Granger… », ordonna t'il d'une voix sèche avant de s'éloigner sans plus se préoccuper d'elle.

Elle rougit sous l'insulte, mais ne dit rien. Il avait sans doute raison. En plus, le pauvre devait être passablement énervé par ce pari stupide, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se déchaîne sur sa future femme. Son père faisait de même lorsque ses affaires allaient mal au ministère, et sa mère lui avait toujours dit de ne pas trop s'en formaliser. Elle suivrait ses conseils : avoir l'honneur d'être l'épouse de Draco Malefoy avait un prix, et elle le payerait sans se plaindre.

Aussi attendit-elle patiemment que Miss Granger daigne sortir, toujours encadrée par ses deux gardes du corps, riant joyeusement à l'une des plaisanteries du grand rouquin à propos des cheveux de Rogue. Pansy avait toujours envié les trois jeunes gens. Plus exactement, elle s'était toujours demandé ce que cela faisait, de pouvoir compter sur d'autres personnes, sans crainte d'être jugée, d'être toujours entourée… Cela devait être assez bizarre, mais en même temps très agréable. Granger avait toujours eut droit à tous les avantages : la reconnaissance, l'intelligence, la beauté, les amis. Seule la pureté du sang lui était à jamais inaccessible, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Pansy aurait bien aimé être heureuse, elle aussi.

Comme une ombre, elle se glissa derrière le trio d'or, se faisant aussi discrète que possible, se dissimulant dans les coins ombres qui peuplaient les couloirs de Poudlard par dizaine lorsque l'une de ses proies se retournait. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les trois Griffondors se faisaient de plus en plus suspicieux, accélérant le pas, chuchotant activement entre eux, et Pansy du redoubler de prudence. Au point qu'au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, elle finit par les perdre au détour d'un couloir.

Du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme l'attrape par la capuche doublée de vert de sa robe de sorcière. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre lorsque deux yeux du vert le plus pur qu'il soit se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Tiens donc, mais c'est le petit chien de la fouine Malefoy ! », ricana Ronald Weasley.

Pansy eut un haut le cœur sous l'insulte. Non pas le fait qu'on l'appelle, elle, un chien ; ce n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité : chien de chasse, chien de manchon, chien de garde, elle n'était que ça aux yeux de la plupart des élèves. Mais que ce crétin ose appeler un homme qui lui était si infiniment supérieur par un nom de rongeur, cela était insupportable ! Néanmoins, elle n'était pas véritablement en position de protester.

« Lâche la, Harry, elle ne va pas s'enfuir ! », intervint une douce voix féminine, un peu moqueuse, « Et elle va gentiment nous dire ce pour quoi elle nous suit. Pas vrai, Parkinson ? »

Les grands yeux chocolat de Granger la fixaient comme si elle était une sorte de cafard répugnant qu'il fallait écraser coûte que coûte. La jeune Serpentard se redressa sous la prise du Survivant, défiant la rouge et or. Une idée, il lui fallait une idée, vite…

**Et là, ça coupe… Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus intéressant et mettra moins de temps à arriver, promis. Ne lésinez pas sur les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup à écrire !**


	4. Et puis?

_Et puis ?_

**A ceux qui suivent _Bas les masques !_, je n'abandonne pas, loin s'en faut. Simplement, je n'ai pas vraiment de temps pour écrire de longs chapitres de 12 pages ces temps-ci, et même si je continue à écrire, je préfère me concentrer sur cette fic pour le moment. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plein de beaux chapitres à l'heure bientôt !**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Milles merci à **Jane Scrout**, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **Dragonia**, **Jorajho**, **Skleeter**, **Laska Malefoy**, **Rose Potter**, **Sam Malefoy, Hermione 46 **et **Madame Boris Jardel** pour leurs adorables reviews… Oui, Draco est bel et bien un horrible macho qu'on a envie de frapper dans ce chapitre, et c'est bien ce que j'ai cherché à faire transparaître. Mais j'avais envie de changer un peu des gentils garçons, et c'est assez ainsi qu'on le perçoit dans les livres, non ?

**Evanescente : **Trois reviews ! Chouette alors ! Je vais m'expliquer pour les petites choses que tu as relevées… Pour ce qui est du physique d'Hermione, je me suis imaginée une Pansy hyper complexée par son physique qui a tendance à rejeter tout sur Hermione dont elle est très jalouse (d'où l'article de Rita dans le tome 4) donc, même si Hermione n'est pas une beauté parfaite, c'est ainsi qu'elle la voit. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'elle peut paraître un peu, voire très méprisante : c'est une Miss Je Sais Tout qui aime étaler sa science, et d'ailleurs, Harry et Ron la trouvaient arrogante au début du tome 1. Ce doit être la même chose pour les Serpentards, d'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'estime pour Pansy. Par contre je ne sais pas du tout ce qui à pu te faire penser que les filles de Poudlard étaient toutes des poufs ? Pour ce qui est des règles de Serpentard, c'est vrai que j'ai exagéré mais pas tant que ça, au fond : il y a encore des milieux où ton nom est beaucoup plus important que ce que tu es en réalité. Et si les mariages arrangés n'existent plus sous cette forme archaïque dans les sociétés occidentales, il peut arriver qu'on te force plus ou moins à choisir un mari dans un certain milieu (la très haute bourgeoisie, en général…). Je ne rigole pas, c'est vrai, je côtoie pas mal ce milieu et c'est vraiment comme ça que ça se passe ! Quand à savoir comment on peut être amoureuse d'un type aussi ignoble que Draco tel que je le décris, j'estime que du moment qu'Hitler a pu être aimé, rien n'est impossible…Enfin, si mon histoire te plaît, c'est le plus important pour moi ! Gros bisous !

**Et le chapitre 4, spécialement dédicacé à Jane Scrout qui me suit depuis le 1er chapitre de ma première fic. Elle le mérite bien ! Merci à toi !**

Elle fouilla les alentours de ces yeux éperdus, comme une bête traquée. Mais le long couloir désert restait muet à ses suppliques silencieuses, les portraits regardaient ailleurs d'un air distrait et par la fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir le grand soleil de septembre qui brillait dans une joyeuse indifférence. L'équipe de Poufsouffle au complet, toutes robes jaunes volant au vent léger, suivie par quelques filles gloussantes qui se poussaient du coude, se dirigeait vers le terrain de…

« Quidditch ! », cria la jeune fille en croisant ses doigts derrière son dos.

Ses trois juges la fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de dire d'une voix précipitée, cherchant ses mots avec difficulté :

« Il faut que je parle à la _préfète-en-chef_ à propos de Quidditch ! »

Le Survivant l'observa entre ses paupières plissées comme s'il cherchait à lire en elle jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, mais en dépit de ses joues rougissantes, la Serpentard ne se laissa pas intimider, gardant son regard fixé sur celui de l'autre jeune fille. Ses yeux dorés s'étaient radoucis, et la ligne de ses épaule étaient autrement moins tendue que lorsqu'ils avaient attrapé la vert et argent.

« Très bien », dit elle d'une voix calme, presque gentille, « qu'as-tu à me dire à ce propos ? »

« On ne pourrait pas en parler seules ? », demanda la jeune fille, désignant les deux jeunes gens d'un geste vague afin de gagner du temps.

« Ils finiront de toute façon par le savoir », répondit Hermione avec un sourire amusé, « et je te promets qu'ils se tairont. Mais si vraiment tu y tiens, ils peuvent partir », ajouta t'elle, soucieuse de ne pas effaroucher son interlocutrice.

Pansy se permit un sourire intérieur. Tout marchait finalement comme sur des roulettes ! Ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu ; la fière Griffondor se transformait en agneau dès qu'on en appelait à cette fonction suprême dont elle arborait fièrement l'insigne sur le revers du col de sa robe d'uniforme. Hermione Granger était peut-être une Griffondor, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, une Sang-de-Bourbe et une Miss Je Sais Tout de la pire espèce, elle était d'abord et avant tout la parfaite petite préfète-en-chef de Poudlard.

« Je préfèrerais quand même que nous soyons seules », dit-elle de nouveau à mi-voix.

La préfète-en-chef haussa les épaules avant de sourire à ses amis. « Comme tu veux », fit-elle simplement avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de la Serpentard, secrètement soulagée de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer devant le Grand Harry Potter, qui l'intimidait en dépit de tout ce que ses colocataires racontaient sur lui. Elle savait bien qu'il avait leur âge et qu'elle le côtoyait tous les jours, ou presque, depuis plus de six ans, elle l'avait vu se moucher, trébucher, se faire humilier par Rogue, mais il restait quand même le Survivant, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle trottina docilement jusqu'à la bibliothèque derrière la jeune fille qui se dirigeait d'un pas sûr entre les rayons austères, couverts de volumes reliés de cuir brun, avec leur tranche décolorée, tachée par l'humidité, et leurs coins cornés. Pansy s'aperçut que c'était là la première fois qu'elle était dans la bibliothèque sans y être contrainte par un devoir acrimonieux à rendre pour le lendemain. Etrangement, ce lieu de savoir lui paru autrement moins rébarbatif que dans ces soirs de désespoir. Etait-ce à cause de la poussière dorée qui dansait devant les fenêtres illuminées par les rayons de soleil qui descendait lentement ? Toujours est il qu'elle aimait ça.

Hermione s'arrêta enfin tout au fond de la longue pièce, dans un coin confortable, loin du regard perçant de la bibliothécaire à tête de chauve souris qui la regardait toujours d'un air si méchant chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dans son royaume.

« Et bien, Pansy », demanda Hermione sur le ton sérieux d'un docteur devant un patient, « que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

La vert et argent baissa les yeux d'un air timide. « En fait, j'y pense depuis un moment », mentit-elle de manière éhontée, « je trouve qu'il faudrait impliquer davantage les spectateurs dans les matchs de Quidditch… »

Petit à petit, ce qui n'avait été depuis le moment où elle l'avait entraperçue qu'une idée très vague se précisait dans son esprit, et prenait une tournure extrêmement claire qui l'étonnait elle-même. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être créer une équipe de pompons girls, quelque chose comme ça… Toutes les maisons auraient leur équipe, je suis sûre que cela aurait beaucoup de succès ! »

Hermione eut une moue prudente, mais son interlocutrice s'enflammait de plus en plus : « Ce serait une équipe indépendante de l'équipe de Quidditch, tu vois, ça pourrait vraiment être amusant, mais j'ai besoin de ton accord ! »

La préfète-en-chef s'apprêtait à répondre mais Pansy vit brusquement ses yeux chocolat se durcirent, et ses sourcils se froncer tandis qu'elle fixait un point derrière elle. La Serpentard se préparait à se retourner pour voir ce qui se passer quand elle sentit deux mains fermes venir se poser sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête, et du étouffer un hoquet de surprise en voyant Draco.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil si léger qu'elle crut avoir rêver, et peut-être était-ce le cas, puis il fixa son regard sur la rouge et or qui l'observait entre ses paupières étrécies. Mais Pansy n'en avait cure : il était là, si beau, et il la touchait… Il faisait courir se mains sur ses épaules, ses bras découverts par les manches qu'elle avait relevées en raison de la chaleur… Pourtant, elle frissonnait sous ce contact si léger, et son cœur battait à tout allure, encore plus vite que d'habitude.

Les deux adversaires se fixaient, sans ciller, attendant chacun de leur côté que l'autre finisse par baisser le regard. Mais aucun des deux ne flancha, et Hermione finit par briser le silence qui pesait lourdement au dessus de la table de travail.

« Que veux tu, Malefoy ? », dit-elle d'une voix qui charriait des icebergs.

« Tu es jolie, Granger, tu es très jolie », répondit le garçon sans cesser de l'observer, d'une grave, presque étonnée, qui fit courir des décharges électriques le long de la colonne vertébrale de Pansy qui se sentait fondre sous ses paumes, « Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi jolie ? »

La Serpentard sentit les mains de son complice se crisper sur ses épaules dans un élan victorieux lorsque la jeune fille rougit en baissant les yeux après avoir papillonner des paupières quelques instants, trop déstabilisée par cette soudaine déclaration pour savoir que faire. Le beau blond eut un sourire indéchiffrable avant de chuchoter rapidement à l'oreille de Pansy : « C'est bien… Dépêche toi de me rejoindre dans la salle commune, maintenant ! »

Il sortit sans attendre sa réponse, bien trop certain de son ascendant sur la jeune fille pour vraiment s'inquiéter.

**Voili voilou… C'est court, je sais, mais la suite arrivera bientôt, promis ! Reviews, please, tous les auteurs vous le diront : c'est le meilleur moyen de motivation ! **


	5. Petites tracasseries

_Petites tracasseries_

**Voilà, comme promis, ce chapitre arrive assez rapidement. J'ai eu assez peu de reviews cette fois-ci, je suppose que c'est à cause du bug de ffnet. Mais je voulais vous dire, surtout, si cette histoire vous plaît, laissez m'en une maintenant pour le chapitre précédant (et pour celui-ci aussi tant qu'on y est…) : c'est le genre de truc qui me motive à fond pour écrire alors que j'ai tout un tas d'autres choses à faire.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Un grand merci du fond du cœur à **Jorajho**, **Frudule**, **Dragonia**, **Lunder**, **Buzame** et **Poupoux **pour leur reviews vraiment adorables, ça m'a vraiment fait très très, mais alors très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, avec un Draco bien manipulateur, une Pansy qui ne sait plus trop où elle en est et une Hermione qui n'a pas les yeux dans sa poche…Gros bisous à toutes !

**Elaviel : **Oui, c'est vrai que c'était pas mal court sur ce coup là mais je n'avais vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, alors… Ne t'inquiète pas pour la review du chapitre 3, l'important c'est que tu l'ais apprécié ! Gros bisous !

**Rose Potter : **Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Pour ce qui est de Draco, voilà comment j'imaginais la scène : Hermione et Pansy sont assises face à face dans la bibliothèque, et Draco arrive derrière Pansy, donc Hermione le voit en premier. Ensuite il vient faire une espèce de câlin à Pansy en se plaçant derrière elle, mais en regardant Hermione… Ouhlà, j'espère que tu as compris cette fois, j'avoue que moi je m'y perds un peu dans cette description ! Quand à la réaction d'Hermione, elle arrive dans ce chapitre. Gros bisous !

**Jane Scrout : **Ca faisait un moment que j'y pensais, parce que je trouve ça génial d'avoir une lectrice aussi fidèle :). Pour _Bas les Masques !_, il va encore falloir patienter une quinzaine de jours, et à partir de là ce sera sans doute de nouveau un chapitre par semaine, voire un peu plus… Pour ce qui est de ton histoire, ce serait un honneur pour moi de la lire, vraiment ! Envoies là moi par mail (mon adresse est dans mon profil), et je te dirais ce que j'en pense dès que possible ! Gros bisous !

**Chapitre 5, qui est venu plus rapidement cette fois, non ?**

La présence du préfet de Serpentard ne fut bientôt plus qu'une sorte de rêve pour les deux jeunes filles, assises face à face au fin fond des rayonnages de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elles se considérèrent d'un œil interloqué pendant quelques secondes, en silence. Hermione semblait chercher une explication à tout cela, ses yeux plissés comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux analyser les conséquences des paroles de son ennemi de toujours, mais Pansy quand à elle était bien incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentait encore ses paumes brûlantes se promener sur ses bras nus, faisant courir une chair de poule agréable tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et son souffle si chaud à son oreille… Et son odeur, son odeur bien à lui, mélange d'eau de Cologne de luxe et de sa propre odeur masculine, qui laissait un sillage plus qu'agréable derrière lui… Pansy aurait été capable de la retrouver n'importe où. Il l'avait touchée, de sa propre initiative. Il l'avait touchée comme il touchait toutes les autres, les jolies, les brillantes, les charmantes, ces petits papillons de jour qui ne songeaient qu'à venir brûler leurs ailes fraîchement écloses contre sa lumière. Jamais, jamais jusqu'à ce jour il n'avait eu un tel geste pour elle, juste elle, rien qu'elle ! A cette pensée, elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, frappant trop vite et trop fort contre sa cage thoracique. Le sang lui montait aux joues, elle manquait d'air…

Et elle surprit le regard déconcerté d'Hermione venir se poser sur elle, la fixant de ses yeux à présent arrondis par la stupeur. Sa voix lui sembla venir de très loin, mettant un temps infini pour parvenir à son cerveau engourdi :

« Pansy ? Pansy, est-ce que ça va ? Pansy ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? », demandait-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Mais la Serpentard sa contentait de la regarder d'un air qu'elle sentait bien abruti, mais elle était incapable de faire quoique ce soit.

« Pansy ? », répéta Hermione, à présent vraiment inquiète. L'interpellée pouvait presque voir toutes les hypothèses qu'elle était en train d'échafauder, sans doute plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle la voyait déjà raconter à ses deux éternels suivants que Draco avait tenté d'empoisonner ses propres colocataires. Et les deux autres ricaner en disant que les seuls bons Serpentards étaient les Serpentards morts…

Non ! Pas de ça ! Elle ne voulait pas passer pour faible devant une Sang-de-Bourbe, un demi-Sang et un amoureux des Moldus ! Elle était une Parkinson, par le nom de Merlin ! Les vapeurs qui embrumaient son cerveau disparurent instantanément lorsqu'elle revit en esprit le visage de son père qui lui assénait à la figure, frappant les petits doigts tendus vers lui avec une de ces branches de noisetier, à la fois souple et cinglantes qui semblaient avoir été crées tout exprès pour servir de fouet. « Le sang qui coule dans tes veines est le plus pur qui existe ! Sois en digne, Perséphona, sois en digne ou ma vengeance sera terrible ! », criait-il à sa fille de six ans. Tout ça parce qu'il l'avait découvert en train de jouer avec la fille du jardinier, dont la mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe…

« Oui ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas… », réussit-elle à articuler enfin au grand soulagement de son vis-à-vis, « J'ai juste eu un petit vertige. Tu sais, les problèmes de fille… »

« Oh, je vois », répondit Hermione avec un sourire compréhensif, « Tu veux que je t'emmène voir Madame Pomfresh ? »

« Non, ce sera inutile. Je pense que je vais aller me reposer un peu dans mon dortoir, ça ira mieux après », improvisa Pansy, passablement surprise par la serviabilité de la jeune fille qu'elle avait toujours cru insupportablement suffisante et orgueilleuse.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien tout à l'heure… », insista la préfète-en-chef, mais devant le signe de dénégation de Pansy, elle finit par ajouter : « Et au fait, je suis d'accord ! »

Pansy cilla sans comprendre.

« Pour l'équipe de pompon girls ! », lui rappela la rouge et or, « tu as sans doute raison, cela aura beaucoup de succès. C'est une très bonne idée. »

La Serpentard rougit de nouveau, de plaisir cette fois. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on lui faisait des compliments. Elle n'était pas particulièrement brillante, juste dans la moyenne, une élève parmi tant d'autres, et les professeurs avaient tôt fait d'oublier cette petite silhouette discrète assise non loin du solaire prince des Serpentards. Quand à ses parents, ceux-ci estimaient que, si ses moindres fautes étaient hautement punissables, en revanche, tout ce qu'elle faisait de bien était bien trop normal pour qu'on en fasse même mention en passant.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent congé l'une de l'autre avec un sourire avant de se séparer, et Pansy rejoignit sa salle commune sur un petit nuage. Mais une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé l'ambiance froide et assez guindée des cachots, son fauteuil au velours vert usé par les nobles postérieurs de ses ancêtres, et ses camarades trop guindés pour leur âge, elle prit soudain conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé. Granger était une Sang-de-Bourbe, juste une Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle n'avait pas à l'estimer, elle ne le devait pas, et le seul à qui elle avait des comptes à rendre était le beau garçon adossé à la cheminée de pierre armoriée.

Timide, elle s'approcha de lui avec un sourire servile qu'il lui rendit distraitement. Un Draco valait mieux que des milliers de Granger, après tout…

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? », demanda son ange auréolé de l'or des flammes avec impatiemment.

« Bien, bien, très bien, même. J'ai pu trouvé un moyen de la voir assez souvent sans être suspecte », balbutia t'elle.

« C'est quoi ? », questionna le jeune homme, curieux malgré lui.

« Un club. Juste un club… », répondit-elle dans le vague, un peu gênée. Elle sentait bien que lui trouverait son idée stupide.

« Oh », dit il simplement avant de se désintéresser de la question, « alors tu vas pouvoir lui faire passer toutes sortes de messages, au fil de la conversation, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, sans doute », répondit-elle prudemment, « que veux tu que je lui dise ? »

Il eut un de ces sourires carnassiers qui lui donnait froid dans le dos et qu'elle espérait ne jamais voir se retourner contre elle : « Trois fois rien… Mettons simplement que je veuille changer d'orientation, par exemple… Du genre m'assagir, par exemple. Enfin, tu vois le genre. Répète le lui, souvent ! Du diable si elle ne finit pas par se poser des questions ! », ajouta t'il, davantage pour lui-même.

« C'est tout ? », demanda sa complice, un peu déçue.

« C'est tout », affirma l'adorable tortionnaire, avant de lui faire signe de la main de s'éloigner : « Laisse moi, maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Elle sourit tristement avant d'obtempérer sans un mot de plus ; il ne faisait pas bon contrarier Draco Malefoy lorsque celui-ci avait envie de solitude. Pansy avait tenté de passer outre, une seule et unique fois, et elle s'était promit de ne jamais, au grand jamais recommencer.

**oOo**

La semaine qui suivit, celle d'après, et celle d'après encore, passèrent comme dans un rêve. Il semblait à Pansy qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté ce château. D'une certaine façon, Poudlard ressemblait autrement plus à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'un foyer que la maison de ses propres parents. La routine confortable, les cours, les amis, les soirées passées en commun à médire sur les ¾ de la population de l'école qui n'avait pas la chance de faire partie de la noble maison des verts et argents, tout cela constituait sa vie. Etrange de penser que, d'ici quelques mois, ce ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, une collection d'images de papier glacé qui lui faisaient de grands sourires lorsqu'on les sortait de leur boîte.

Bientôt, elle ne serait plus Pansy Parkinson, mais bel et bien Lady Perséphona Malefoy. C'était officiel, et pourtant rien de ses relations avec son futur époux n'avait changé. Celui-ci avait pourtant annoncé leurs fiançailles devant tous les Serpentards réunis. Tous avaient applaudi poliment, les filles l'avaient félicitée avant de médire dans son dos, puis ils avaient continué leur vie sans plus s'en inquiéter. Rien, rien n'avait changé. Sinon qu'un nouveau personnage avait fait son apparition dans sa vie.

Elle retrouvait désormais Hermione Granger très régulièrement dans la bibliothèque, à l'endroit exact où elles avaient eut leur premier entretien. Pansy l'appréciait secrètement de plus en plus, même s'il subsistait entre les deux jeunes filles une certaine gêne qui devait sans doute plus à la Serpentard qu'à la Griffondor qui faisait tous les efforts possibles pour essayer de l'apprivoiser. Ce manège aurait pu ne jamais cesser, si un évènement apparemment des plus anodins ne s'était produit.

C'était un matin de la fin de septembre des plus banals. Pansy était entrée dans la Grande Salle seule, Draco devant probablement dormir aux côtés d'une autre de ces filles qu'il côtoyait chaque nuit et ignorait chaque jour… Elle était passée à côté de la table des Griffondors sans jeter un regard. Comme souvent, Hermione et ses deux chevaliers servants étaient assis à leur place en bout de table, un peu isolés des autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'ils refusaient la présence de leurs congénères, mais la façon qu'ils avaient de ne s'adresser que les uns aux autres, leurs gestes mêmes, la manière dont ils s'inclinaient les uns vers les autres, tout cela constituait une barrière tout aussi tangible entre eux et le reste de la table que s'ils s'étaient éloigné de plusieurs place.

Plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt, Pansy avait tendu l'oreille dans leur direction, cherchant à savoir ce qui les animait tant.

« …Interdit de parler d'elle comme ça ! », s'exclamait Hermione en jetant aux deux autres, ricanants, un regard meurtrier.

« Allons, 'Mione, ne sois pas comme ça ! On voulait juste te dire de te méfier… », tenta Harry en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

« C'est une Serpentard, après tout ! », ajouta Ron, avec un regard suspicieux en direction de la table des verts et argents, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Ca m'est égal ! Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément mauvais, après tout ! Je veux dire, je pense qu'elle a juste été sous une mauvaise influence. Elle est assez naïve, il me semble, et elle est folle de Malefoy… », rétorqua la jeune fille un peu plus calmement.

Pansy retint son souffle : il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dont Hermione pouvait parler ainsi… Et elle hésitait à y croire. Elle profita du fait que les trois comploteurs soient trop préoccupés les uns des autres pour prêter attention au reste du monde pour se rapprocher un peu de la table.

« C'est bien, fais comme tu veux, mais c'est Parkinson, ne l'oublie pas ! Promet nous juste d'être prudente… », s'inquiéta le Survivant, avant d'engloutir une énorme bouchée de croissant.

Hermione haussa les épaules, et l'imita. Pansy s'éloigna, la conversation étant apparemment terminée. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier…

**Petite fin en queue de poisson, désolée, mais je coupe là ! C'était un peu plus long que la dernière fois, quand même. Reviews, please ! Et la suite arrivera encore plus rapidement, puisque chaque fois que j'en reçois une je me hâte de me mettre à l'ouvrage. Il y a une petite muse dans chacune d'entre elles, on dirait…**


	6. Discussion entre adultes

_Discussion entre adultes_

**Chouette ! Vous savez quoi ? Je viens de dépasser le score total de _Il suffit d'une fois _! Ca me fait trop plaisir, je vous adore, donc vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre avec du Draco/Hermione pour de vrai lol ! **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Une pensée très émue pour **Jane Scrout, dragonia, Bloody, Sam Malefoy, Phisoe, Poupoux, Frudule, Hermione 46, Buzame, Madame Boris Jardel **et **Sarouchka **pour leurs reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir… Ce n'est pas parce que je ne réponds pas à chacune individuellement que vos petits messages m'ont moins touché, c'est juste que ça prend moins de place ainsi et donc vous avez plus vite l'histoire. Mais je vous dis à chacune : Merci, Merci, Merci et encore milles fois merci !

**Elaviel : **La romance arrive à grand pas, prend donc patience, lol ! Draco est un tel salaud qu'il lui faut bien un peu de temps avant de pouvoir lui confier Mione… Quand à m'envoyer des fleurs, surtout, ne t'en prive pas lol ! Gros bisous !

**Ayuluna : **Je viens d'aller lire ta fic, que j'ai vraiment trouvé super originale et que j'ai adoré, mais je ne trouve pas qu'elles se ressemblent tant que ça… Ma Pansy n'a pas vraiment de caractère, et ce n'est pas forcément du au fait qu'elle ait été élevée comme ça même si ça a sans doute joué. Elle est juste… Molle, lol ! Je n'ai pas d'autre adjectif pour la caractériser… Quand à l'évolution de la relation entre Pansy et Mione… Tu verras bien ! Gros bisous !

**Floralege : **Je mentirai en disant que Saint-Exupéry n'est pour rien dans cette histoire d'apprivoisement. Le _Petit Prince _demeure selon moi LE grand chef d'œuvre du 20ème siècle, avec _Belle du Seigneur_. Bisous !

**Rose Potter : **Ouhlàlàlà… Sous autant de beaux compliments, je me sens fondre ! Merci, merci à toi de me lire et d'aimer ce que j'écris et de me laisser des reviews aussi super ! On ne remercie pas assez souvent non plus les lecteurs, je trouve. Quand à faire des chapitres plus longs, je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien : c'est surtout à cause de mon boulot, et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ça. Gros bisous !

**Sandrine : **Perséphona, c'est un nom que j'ai inventé. Je cherchais quelque chose qui pouvait correspondre à Pansy comme diminutif et qui serait adapté à une Sang Pure de très bonne famille et j'ai trouvé ça… Mais peut-être que c'est ce à quoi pensait JKR lol ! Je n'ai pas de calendrier précis en ce qui concerne les update de cette fic, étant donné que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot j'essaye d'écrire quand je peux. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour une autre fic avec Pansy en personnage principal, je te conseille _Etre une autre _de Ayuluna, ça ne ressemble pas trop à la mienne mais elle devrait te plaire. Gros bisous !

**Chapitre 6…**

Ils étaient assis côte à côte dans la bibliothèque qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Draco jouait distraitement avec la pêne de sa plume, la feuille de vélin crème posée devant lui couverte de dessins sans queue ni tête, des traits, des volutes un peu folles, rien de concret. Quand à Pansy, elle étudiait depuis bientôt trois heures des échantillons de toile magiquement imperméabilisée qu'elle étalait au fur et à mesure sur la table de bois tachée d'encre à laquelle ils étaient installés.

« Lequel préfères-tu ? », demanda t'elle gentiment à son compagnon en lui présentant deux bouts de cotonnade verte.

Il releva la tête pour la considérer d'un air un peu déstabilisé, comme si elle venait de Transplaner sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte.

« Hein ? », balbutia t'il.

« Laquelle préfères-tu ? », répéta t'elle en agitant les bouts de tissu à bout de bras, « C'est pour la tente principale ! Ta mère vient de me les envoyer, il faut que je lui réponde le plus vite possible. »

« J'en sais rien, celui que tu veux… Je ne suis même pas sûr de voir la différence : ils sont tous les deux verts, non ?», répondit le jeune homme avec un geste vague.

« Mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! », essaya Pansy, « celui-là est vert amande, un peu foncé, je te l'accorde, et l'autre est clairement vert olive, tu vois… ».

Elle les posa l'un sur l'autre afin que Draco puisse comparer, puis lui sourit. « J'ai pensé que du vert serait une bonne idée ; après tout, nous serons en été, donc ce sera plus rafraîchissant et cela changera du blanc. Tous les mariages ont toujours tout en blanc… Ce serait joli, puisque les fleurs sur les tables seront blanches, quand même, des lis. Oui, je pensais à des lis, ou alors des arums dans un soliflore au milieu ? »

Elle s'interrompit en fronçant les sourcils, étudiant cette nouvelle possibilité et ce que cela pourrait changer dans ses plans. Puis, se reprenant, elle se tourna vers son fiancé. « Peu importe pour le moment, je m'en occuperai plus tard. Mais il faut que j'écrive ce soir à ta mère, pour les tentes. Lequel préfèrerais-tu, alors ? »

Draco la regardait d'un air incroyablement las. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme davantage, pensa t'elle. Puis, enfin, il posa son doigt sur l'un des deux, sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil. « Celui-là… », laissa t'il tomber.

« Tu es sûr ? », insista Pansy, un peu inquiète à cause de son air désabusé.

Il la regarda fixement de nouveau avant de dire méchamment : « A vrai dire, je m'en fous totalement. Ce qui me préoccupe vraiment pour le moment, c'est de prendre Hermione Granger ! Tu ferais bien de t'en occuper un peu plus, toi aussi, tu ne t'occupes plus que de cette parodie de mariage, j'en ai plus qu'assez ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas une parodie ! », protesta Pansy, bien plus blessée qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, « C'est notre mariage, c'est vraiment notre mariage ! » Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, et, de plus, les larmes ne faisaient que l'enlaidir. Elle rougissait, ses yeux gonflés semblaient encore plus petits dans son visage bouffi, et elle devenait tout bonnement repoussante. En plus, on lui avait toujours dit que c'était une honte de pleurer en public. « Lady Perséphona Malefoy, lady Perséphona Malefoy… », se répétait-elle silencieusement comme une litanie.

Draco s'était levé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Nous allons avoir une cérémonie de mariage ; nous porterons des bagues et tu auras droit à un diamant tellement lourd qu'il manquera de t'arracher la main ; si c'est ce que tu appelles un mariage, alors, oui, nous serons mariés. Mais c'est tout, c'est tout, Pansy, rien de plus ! »

« Mais nous aurons des enfants, n'est-ce pas, Draco ? Et puis, je t'aime, tu sais… », dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine. », répliqua t'il sèchement.

« Et toi, tu es un monstre ! », dit une voix glaciale dans leur dos.

Les deux Serpentards se retournèrent tous les deux d'un même mouvement. Devant eux se tenait Hermione qui serrait spasmodiquement un énorme grimoire poussiéreux sur sa poitrine, ses yeux sombres lançant des éclairs de rage contenue à l'héritier Malefoy.

« Comment peux-tu lui parler comme ça ? », poursuivit la préfète-en-chef, furieuse en s'avançant vers le couple.

Draco la défia du regard, et elle se redressa sous l'affront : « Je lui parle comme il me chante, Granger ! Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! », asséna t'il d'une voix arrogante.

« Mais _ça me regarde _! », rétorqua t'elle en venant se placer à côté de Pansy, et posant un bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui tremblait légèrement sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Et en quel honneur ? », l'interrogea le jeune homme d'une voix moqueuse, « Préfète-en chef ? Miss Je-Sais-Tout-et-Je-Me-Mêle-De-Tout ? Emmerdeuse professionnelle ? Défenseuse de l'innocence faite Serpentard ?»

« En tant qu'amie ! », dit Hermione d'une voix ferme, « Je m'intéresse à elle en tant qu'amie ! »

Et disant ces mots, elle semblait défier le monde entier. Le Serpentard eut un sourire si léger qu'il en était presque imperceptible, plus un rictus qu'un véritable sourire à vrai dire. « Tiens donc… », murmura t'il d'un ton intéressé, brusquement beaucoup plus doux.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît, ne t'occupe pas de ça… », supplia Pansy qui sentait de nouveau les larmes lui venir aux yeux avec une insistance désagréable. Elle voyait dans les yeux gris orage de son amour de toujours pointer une lueur désagréable qui laissait présager du pire. Mais Hermione, courageuse ou inconsciente, ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

« Alors comme ça, tu te considères comme une amie de Pansy ? Vraiment très intéressant… », poursuivait le jeune homme d'un ton doucereux, « Est-ce vrai, Pansy ? »

La vert et argent ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle ne réussit pas à émettre un seul son. Elle resta là, la bouche béante comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sans savoir quoi répondre, bien trop terrifier pour prendre suffisamment de distance pour se tirer de situation. Mais Hermione ne sembla guère s'en formaliser.

« Laisse-la tranquille ! », insista la Griffondor entre ses dents.

« Avec plaisir… Laisse nous, Pansy, je dois parler avec notre _chère_ préfète-en-chef… », répondit sournoisement Draco. « Allez, va t'en, si c'est pour rester comme ça, la bouche ouverte, tu ne nous sers vraiment à rien ! »

« Vas-y, Pansy », dit à son tour la rouge et or d'un ton calme, mais plutôt gentil, sans quitter des yeux le Serpentard.

Silencieusement, elle hocha la tête, blessée d'être ainsi renvoyée comme une enfant incapable de comprendre. Elle s'éloigna docilement de quelques pas, mais en apparence seulement. Discrète comme une petite sourire, elle profita de la pénombre qui régnait à présent dans la bibliothèque, seulement éclairée par les lampes allumées par quelques acharnés du travail, pour se glisser subrepticement entre deux rayonnages. Elle était suffisamment proche du couple pour entendre aussi bien que si elle s'était trouvée avec eux, mais elle était invisible à leurs yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Malefoy ? », entendit-elle demander Hermione froidement.

« Je voulais que tu comprennes quelque chose Granger », répondit le jeune homme. Pansy fut surprise du manque d'animosité contenue dans sa voix, il semblait au contraire assez fatigué. Bien sûr, qu'il était fatigué ! Il devait vraiment dormir plus, songea la jeune fille.

« Quoi donc ? » Hermione semblait elle aussi déstabilisée par ce changement brutal d'attitude, légèrement hésitante.

« Mon attitude envers Pansy n'est pas du au fait que je ne l'aime pas, au contraire, elle est de loin la personne que j'apprécie le plus dans la Tour Serpentard. » Pansy sentit son cœur s'accélérer follement dans sa poitrine. Il l'appréciait, il venait de le dire à haute voix ! Elle en avait presque envie de pleurer tellement elle était émue, et une vague brûlante d'un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su nommer la submergea. Mais son bien-aimé poursuivait. « Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très aimable avec elle… »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! », l'interrompit la Griffondor d'une voix aigre.

« Je sais. » Draco ne semblait pas s'en être formalisé. « Mais tu comprends, Hermione… Tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione ? J'espère que nous avons dépassé le stade des enfantillages, des Sang-de-Bourbe, et autres noms d'oiseaux… »

« Vraiment ? Et depuis quand ? », demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sarcastique.

« Hum… Depuis maintenant ? », proposa son interlocuteur avec un soupçon d'humour dans la voix. « Donc, je reprends. Si je me montre parfois un peu… emporté, à son égard, c'est qu'elle est la seule sur qui je puisse me venger de tout ce que la vie me fait subir. Tu sais… Non, en fait, tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est ma vie ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, la voix de Draco s'était brisée. Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis Hermione parla d'une voix très douce : « Non, je ne sais pas, _Draco_. Mais je le saurais, si tu me le dis, si tu me l'expliques. Je peux comprendre certaines choses… »

Le prince des Serpentards hésita quelques instants, de nouveau, puis il se remit à parler, d'une voix presque désincarnée. « Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mon père. Avec l'âge, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à accepter que ma vie soit déjà toute tracée, et que je ne puisse rien faire contre ça. Je hais cette idée, je hais ce mariage sur lequel je n'ai eu aucun mot à dire ! Et par voie de conséquent, j'en viendrai presque à haïr Pansy. Ce n'est pas une idée très réconfortante. Je sais qu'elle est dans la même situation que moi, mais elle, elle paraît heureuse à cette idée. Elle voit tellement la vie en rose ! C'est insupportable ! »

« Elle est juste amoureuse de toi… », dit doucement Hermione.

Derrière son étagère, les joues de Pansy avaient prit la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser que c'était son optimisme qui irritait tant Draco. Ni que celui-ci pouvait se sentir aussi mal. Il était beau, riche et intelligent, et totalement adulé par les autres Serpentards. Sa vie était presque parfaite, non ?

« Je sais… », gémit l'objet de ses pensées, «Je n'arrive pas à la supporter quand même ! Elle ne devrait pas être aussi heureuse, elle n'a même pas assez de cervelle pour prendre la mesure de ce qu'on lui fait faire ! Avec elle, je ne pourrais pas avoir ce genre de discussion, vois-tu ? Elle se contente d'attendre bêtement mes ordres… C'est extrêmement irritant ! Toi, au moins, tu sais écouter, tu peux quand même te forger ta propre opinion ! »

« Je suis flattée », murmura Hermione, visiblement un peu gênée.

« Tu sais bien que c'est la vérité », dit simplement Draco. « J'aime vraiment te parler. Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dis durant toutes ces années, tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, à toi et à tes amis. Même si je ne les aime pas beaucoup pour autant. »

La rouge et or rie doucement avant de lui répondre : « Et moi, je suis contente que nous ayons eut une conversation civilisée. Pansy m'a souvent dit que tu voulais changer, mais j'avoue que j'avais du mal à la croire… Maintenant, je pense que c'est une option que l'on peut envisager. Tu n'es peut-être pas un monstre, après tout ! »

« Trop aimable à toi ! », se moqua gentiment Draco.

Au loin dans le château, huit coups sonnèrent et Hermione se leva brusquement en poussant un petit cri : « Mon Dieu ! Il faut que je file, Ron et Harry m'attendent depuis une demi-heure, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! » Pansy l'entendit rassembler ses affaires puis dire d'un ton précipité : « Au revoir Draco ! J'ai été contente de te parler ! Salue Pansy pour moi, et essaie d'être un peu plus gentil avec elle ! », avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Draco resta assis sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, puis, Pansy, sans vraiment pouvoir croire ses oreilles, s'entendit appeler par cette voix adorée : « C'est bon, Pansy, tu peux sortir, maintenant ! J'espère que tu n'as pas cru un mot de ces fariboles… »

**Tadam tadam ! Fin du chapitre… Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Draco a-t-il dit la vérité, toute la vérité, et rien que la vérité ? Hermione a-t-elle cru tout ce que lui a raconté le blondinet le plus sexy de l'histoire de Poudlard ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode (ou pas)… Lol !**

**Reviews, please !**


	7. De l'art de lire les lettres des autres

_De l'art delire les lettres des autres_

**Wahou… Vous m'avez fait un des plus magnifiques cadeaux qui soient… Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews (20 !) pour un chapitre, ni même pour une fic, d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment très, très émue, et je vous remercie du fond du cœur.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Sans rire, j'ai failli pleurer en voyant le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu, toutes ces alertes dans ma boîte aux lettres. Heureusement que je suis seule, personne n'aurait pu me supporter dans cet état. Merci donc à **Jane Scrout, Dragonia, Poupoux, Phisoe, Ewilan 59, Sam Malefoy, Sarouchka, Sarah Black, Jorajho, Frudule, Buzame, Hermione 46, Madame Boris Jardel, Evanescente **et **LunDer **pour tous leurs petits mots qui illuminent vraiment ma journée… Je vous adore ! Et donc voici la suite, lol !

**Ayuluna : **Je ne crois pas que Pansy soit totalement désabusée, au contraire, elle essaie vraiment de se rattraper à ses rêves, elle serait plutôt totalement abusée lol ! Quand à avoir conseillé ta fic dans les RaR, c'est parce que je l'ai beaucoup aimée, et c'est vrai qu'il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de fics françaises s'intéressant vraiment à Pansy. Bisous !

**Elaviel : **Il approche à grands pas, le bisou, tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps ! J'aurai mes fleurs alors ? Et vous n'allez pas encore savoir ce que pense Draco, j'aime trop vous laisser mariner Niark Niark Niark ! Gros bisous !

**SyanSyaoran : **Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit ! En tout cas, ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir… Les avis sur ma Pansy sont partagés en tout cas : certain ont pitié d'elle, d'autres la trouvent totalement cruche... Elle est sans doute quelque part entre les deux ! Je ne te dirai pas si tu as tort ou raison, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu vois par toi-même. En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous, et je te dis à la prochaine ?

**Laska Malfoy : **Coucou Miss ! Ca me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise de plus en plus en tout cas ! Je voulais savoir où tu en étais pour ta fic, est-ce que tu te sens de nouveau d'attaque, ou ça traîne encore un peu ? En tout cas, tiens moi au courant ! Gros bisous !

**Rose Potter : **Tu sais, c'est pas grave pour les fautes dans les reviews : celles que tu me laisses me font vraiment super plaisir, alors je ne m'attache pas à ce genre de détails lol ! J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire. Gros bisous !

**Chapitre 7, qui, j'espère, aura autant de succès !**

Elle trottinait maladroitement dans les couloirs sans fin de Poudlard, une lourde enveloppe de parchemin cachetée de cire verte à la main, manquant de se rompre le cou à chaque pas à force de trébucher sur les dalles disjointes fort peu adaptée à ses talons aiguilles. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point elle aimait ses petits escarpins pointus qui cambraient la cheville et donnaient une allure de déesse. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait observé d'autres filles en porter des comparables…

Malheureusement, les miroirs qui croisaient son chemin lui renvoyaient l'image fort peu attrayante d'une espèce d'hippopotame en robe noire doublée de vert, monté sur des spaghettis branlants qui menaçaient de se rompre, ou du moins en donnaient l'impression. Hors d'haleine, elle pensa s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle quelques instants. Ses pieds la faisaient atrocement souffrir, et elle sentait que ses lèvres n'étaient plus couvertes de ce gloss rose bonbon parfumé à framboise que portait également Padma Patil avec tant de grâce.

Oui, il était plus que tant de faire une pause, d'autant plus que, les couloirs étant déserts à cette heure-ci, elle pouvait se mettre à son aise sans craindre de faire une mauvaise rencontre. La seule qui errait aux heures sombres de la nuit dans ce coin-ci du château était Hermione Granger, qui, fidèle à ses devoirs de préfète-en-chef, patrouillait sans relâche pour traquer les impudents qui auraient osé s'aventurer hors de leurs devoirs.

Pour dire vrai, ces rondes n'étaient guère efficaces : Hermione avait, contrairement à son homologue masculin, Ernie MacMillan, une régularité de métronome. Aussi, tous les élèves de Poudlard allant de la 4ème à la 7ème année connaissaient en détail les horaires et les itinéraires de la jeune fille, qui, par ailleurs, ne s'en souciait guère. Cela faisait beau temps qu'elle avait comprit l'inutilité de cette partie du règlement qu'elle avait elle-même enfreint plus souvent qu'à son tour. Si elle ne croisait personne sur son chemin, elle n'allait pas plus loin et s'en allait le cœur tranquille.

Mais ce soir-là, Pansy cherchait la jolie Griffondor. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du socle d'une statue représentant un sorcier observant d'un air méditatif une fiole à demi remplie et posa à côté d'elle la lettre de Draco. Il la lui avait donnée à remettre à sa victime encore inconsciente dès qu'il l'avait écrite, aussitôt après le petit incident de la bibliothèque. Elle ôta avec un soupir de soulagement les gracieux escarpins et massa ses pieds endoloris, attendant calmement le passage d'Hermione. D'après ses calculs, il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes environ avant que celle-ci ne fasse son apparition.

Posément, elle sortit son tube de gloss et fit glisser l'embout de mousse sur ses lèvres, avant de s'observer dans le petit bout de glace qu'elle emportait partout avec elle d'un œil critique. Le tracé étant impeccable, elle se rassit bien droite et lissa sa jupe sur ses genoux. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'une vraie dame se reconnaissait au fait qu'elle était irréprochable en toutes circonstances, même les plus inattendues. Bien sûr, mis à part un fantôme égaré, elle ne croiserait personne, mais elle-même _savait_ qu'elle était impeccable et cette pensée état rassurante.

Quand Draco et elle seraient mariés, il faudrait qu'elle fasse encore plus attention : elle ne serait plus considérée comme la petite fille de la maison, ce qu'elle était jusque là dans la demeure de ses parents, mais comme une femme mariée, responsable de l'ensemble de la maisonnée. Et Merlin savait que le Manoir Malefoy était une grande maisonnée… Il faudrait veiller au bien-être des invités, et entretenir des relations cordiales avec les épouses des amis de son mari, ce qui était très important dans l'avancée sociale. Oh, bien sûr, les Malefoy étaient au sommet de la hiérarchie, ils invitaient le ministre à dîner en tête à tête, mais cela ne rendait la tâche que plus ardue.

Elle se surprit à se rêver, elle, en maîtresse de maison. Elle s'assiérait à un bout de la Grande Table dans la salle à manger du Manoir, Draco prendrait place en face d'elle. Elle aurait une longue robe à traîne froufroutante en soie, et lèverait un toast la première à l'honneur de la pureté du sang. « Un peu plus de champagne, mon cher ministre ? » Et puis un jour, son ventre s'arrondirait, doucement, juste une petite boule au début, puis de plus en plus grosse au fil des mois… Et puis un jour, elle aurait un petit garçon bien à elle, avec des cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils paraîtraient blancs et de grands yeux gris immenses. « Quel enfant ravissant, milady Malefoy ! » « Je dois avouer que cela est assez vrai, ma chère… Son père en raffole ! »

Elle soupira… Oui, tous ces rêves viendraient en leur temps, mais avant, il fallait que Draco mène à bien le pari qu'il avait fait, ce pari qui lui pesait tant. Granger. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt gentille, et très jolie aussi. Une de ces beautés que l'on ne remarquait pas forcément au premier coup d'œil, comme celle des jumelles Patil ou de Lavande Brown, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui donnait envie de revenir vers elle. Et plus on la regardait, plus on s'apercevait qu'elle était vraiment belle, avec des traits réguliers, une peau sans imperfections, et surtout ces yeux dorés qui semblaient illuminer tout ce qu'ils regardaient tant ils irradiaient de lumière.

Mais si Draco la remarquait, lui aussi, cette lumière ? Et s'il tombait amoureux d'Hermione ? Non ! Impossible ! Hermione était une Sang-de-Bourbe, juste une jolie Sang-de-Bourbe. Et Draco était sorti avec des filles plus jolies qu'elle, sans que cela ait eut une quelconque incidence sur la durée de leur relation avec lui qui, après tout, n'avait jamais dépassé une semaine. Il n'était pas vraiment de ceux qui s'attachent, après tout. Pourtant, l'épaisse enveloppe de parchemin crème la narguait moqueusement, posée à côté d'elle. Même d'ici, elle pouvait voir l'infime bâillement au niveau du sceau de cire verte.

Ce n'était là qu'un demi millimètre, mais cela ouvrait bien des perspectives… Il suffisait de rien, vraiment rien pour que le cachet délivre son secret. Pansy prit la lettre entre ses mains fébriles, la tournant et la retournant sans oser aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, Draco lui avait montré sa confiance, en ne cachetant pas soigneusement sa missive comme il l'aurait fait pour une autre. Ou alors… Ou alors il était bien trop pressé de faire porter cette lettre à la préfète-en-chef pour se préoccuper véritablement de ce genre de détail…

La Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imitation du geste habituel à Lavande Brown. Retourna encore une fois la lettre où le cachet luisait doucement dans la demi pénombre comme une tâche de sang frais et noir, à l'endroit où Draco avait approché un peu trop la bougie pour faire fondre la cire. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, elle retira une de ses épingles à cheveux et la fit glisser dans le petit espace en prenant bien garde de ne pas briser le petit ovale de cire marqué d'un serpent s'enroulant autours d'un M couronné. Si le papier à lettre de Draco était toujours immunisé contre la magie, il n'était en rien protégé contre les tactiques moldues trop peu subtiles.

Enfin, elle pu relever le revers triangulaire qui constituait la dernière barrière entre elle et la lettre à Hermione. Elle en haleta d'impatience et d'excitation : c'était la première fois qu'elle agissait ainsi, qu'elle lisait une lettre qui ne lui était pas destinée. Mais en même temps, se répétait-elle, elle agissait ainsi pour le bien de Draco. Pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de compromettant, rien qu'il ne puisse plus tard regretter.

Elle déplia soigneusement la longue feuille de vélin, et contempla amoureusement l'écriture élégante de son aimé, observant sans en comprendre le sens ces courbes gracieuses tout en plein et en déliés, légèrement penchées sur la droite. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença à lire.

_Ma chère Hermione,_

_Tu viens à peine de quitter la bibliothèque comme une ombre fugitive, et déjà ce que je t'ai dis ce soir passe et repasse dans ma tête comme une ritournelle incessante qui refuse de me laisser en repos. Tout m'apparaît étrangement plus clair, je crois que j'ai en quelques minutes plus appris sur moi que dans toute ma vie._

_J'ignore ce que tu ressens à mon égard. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne me veuilles plus me revoir, et que notre petite discussion n'aura été à tes yeux qu'un épisode éphémère que tu auras tôt fait d'oublier. Peut-être est-ce même déjà fait ? Pourtant, tu as prononcé quelques mots qui m'ont étrangement touché, et c'est pour cela que je me permet de d'écrire._

_Tu as dis que tu pouvais croire, à présent, que je veuille changer. Je veux vraiment changer. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi : je te l'ai déjà écrit, notre conversation m'a aidé à prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Accepterais-tu de me retrouver demain soir après ta tournée dans la tour d'Astronomie ? Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant… Bien sûr, tu n'y es absolument pas obligée, et je comprendrais que tu refuses. Je suis un affreux Serpentard après tout, et tu es la crème des Griffondors !_

_Mais si tu viens, sache qu'une surprise d'attendra. J'espère que la curiosité te poussera à accepter ! Pansy me transmettra ta réponse._

_En attendant le retour de Pansy avec la plus grande impatience, je deviens ton très respectueux_

_D. M._

Pansy relut plusieurs fois la missive de Draco en fronçant les sourcils : elle, qui, se plaisait-elle à se dire, le connaissait mieux que personne, ignorait totalement son talent littéraire. Comme elle aurait aimé être celle à qui était destinée cette lettre ! Elle poussa un long soupir douloureux, mais se reprit brusquement. Perséphona Parkinson n'était pas de celles qu'on séduit ! Elle avait depuis longtemps fait son choix, et elle y resterait fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la prendre. Mais tout de même, à sa connaissance, Draco n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais fait de surprise à qui que ce soit !

Au loin, le couloir lui renvoya l'écho de pas qui s'approchaient. Hermione ! Prestement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle replia la lettre puis la remit dans l'enveloppe. En faisant chauffer la cire avec la pointe de sa baguette, elle réussit à le refermer sans que rien n'y paraisse et sans que son intrusion ne soit perceptible à quiconque. Déjà, Hermione était proche, elle pouvait voir le bout luisant dans l'ombre de sa baguette magique. Elle se releva en lissant sa robe et, ses chaussures à talon à la main, elle s'avança à la rencontre de la préfète-en-chef.

« Pansy ? », sursauta la brunette avec surprise en voyant la Serpentard sortir de l'ombre, « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Si Rusard te voit… »

« Chut ! », l'interrompit la vert et argent en posant un doigt sur ses lèvre pour lui intimer de baisser la voix, « Je te cherchais, j'ai une lettre pour toi. »

« Une lettre ? De qui ? », demanda curieusement la jeune fille.

« Draco. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en prenant la missive que lui tendait Pansy. « Malefoy ? Mais que me veut-il ? »

« Je l'ignore », répondit Pansy en dissimulant son mensonge par un haussement d'épaule désabusé.

La Griffondor ouvrit a lettre à son tour et la lut attentivement. Pas un frémissement de son visage ne trahissait ses sentiments. Enfin, elle la replia posément et la remis dans l'enveloppe qu'elle glissa dans son chemisier. Puis elle regarda Pansy qui piétinait presque d'impatience en attendant sa réaction.

« Il veut que je le retrouve demain soir dans la tour d'Astronomie… », murmura inutilement Hermione d'une voix blanche qui contrastait avec son attitude insensible.

« Et bien ? », insista Pansy.

Hermione s'assit sur le socle de la statue où Pansy avait prit place moins d'une demi-heure avant. « Je ne sais pas », dit-elle, hésitante, « Hier, j'aurai su quoi répondre, mais ce soir je ne sais plus rien sur Malefoy. Nous avons parlé, tu sais… »

« Oui, il m'a un peu raconté », mentit la Serpentard en restant prudemment dans le vague.

« C'est vrai ? Que t'a-t-il dit de moi ? », l'interrogea la brunette d'un ton empressé.

« Et bien, qu'il avait beaucoup aimé parler avec toi, que ça lui avait fait du bien, et qu'il aimerait bien recommencer… », improvisa son interlocutrice en se basant sur ce qu'elle avait lu.

La rouge et or hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il me dit dans sa lettre. Tu crois qu'il est vraiment sincère ? »

« En tout cas, il m'en a donné l'impression », dit Pansy non sans sentir son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine, comme si une main gigantesque et glacée l'avait prit et se refermer spasmodiquement dessus. Mais il le fallait à tout prix, ou Draco perdrait la face. Ce n'était pas elle qui importait, ses petits sentiments, c'était lui et uniquement lui.

« C'est…C'est vrai ? Alors… Alors dis-lui que je viendrais », dit Hermione d'une voix si basse que Pansy douta presque de l'avoir vraiment entendu. « Je ne risque rien ? » Ces derniers mots sonnaient plus comme une question que comme une véritable affirmation.

« Nooooon… », assura Pansy un peu malgré elle. Non, bien sûr, Hermione ne risquait rien le lendemain soir, mais quand à ce qui viendrait après, une fois que Draco aurait prit ce qu'il voulait…

« Bon. » Hermione ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son hésitation. Elle se leva et adressa un sourire un peu pâle à Pansy. « File, maintenant… Je ne veux pas que Rusard te trouve dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Et, au fait, merci pour la lettre ! »

La Serpentard lui renvoya son sourire et s'en retourna vers Draco, porteuse de la réponse d'Hermione.

**Voili voilou… Le prochain chapitre, qui sera sans doute là dimanche, sera consacré au rendez-vous d'Hermione et de Draco. Et Elaviel sera contente lol !**

**Au fait, j'ai changé de blog, lequel est uniquement consacré à mes fics et à notre ship préféré, maintenant, et j'ai besoin de votre avis sur un point : ma prochaine fic. Si vous pouviez aller me donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait beaucoup ! Le lien est en « homepage » en haut de mon profil.**

**Reviews, please !**


	8. Repas en tête à tête

_Repas en tête à tête_

**Coucou ! Me voilà déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'AI DEPASSE LES 100 REVIEWS ! Youpi ! J'suis trop contente… Au fait (aucun rapport), j'ai remarqué que beaucoup de reviewers n'avaient pas de compte. Si vous êtes intéressé par un système de mailing-list pour mes updates, allez voir sur mon blog (l'adresse est en « homepage » sur mon profil). Et continuez à voter pour ma prochaine fic…**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Malheureusement pour moi (et pour vous), ffnet semble avoir décidé de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, et entre autres, les RaRs,et ne daigne pas me montrer les nouveaux messages… GRR ! Je les ferai donc pour le prochain chapitre, mais je vous remercie toutes dès maintenant, et en particulier **Mary **qui m'a envoyé une review pour chaque chapitre… Gros bisous à toi, miss, et un gros merci !

**L'avantage dans cette affaire, c'est que vous avez droit au chapitre 8 dès maintenant**…

De sa vie, Pansy n'avait jamais vu une journée passer avec autant de lenteur. Chaque seconde semblait s'étirer comme un bout de chewing-gum pour devenir une heure, les heures quand à elles se plaisaient à sembler des siècles. Les aiguilles de la grande horloge de la tour de Trelawney restaient immobiles, bien que la Serpentard ne cessa d'y jeter des coups d'œil désespérés par la fenêtre de la salle de Métamorphose.

Sa seule consolation dans toute cette affaire, c'était de voir que Draco semblait être soumis au même syndrome de l'aiguille qui n'avance pas qu'elle. Assis à côté d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de longs soupirs douloureux qui rythmaient autrement mieux le passage du temps que le mouvement du balancier de l'horloge. Plutôt que de compter en minutes, Pansy se prenait à compter en soupirs…

Pourquoi attendait-elle l'entrevue de Draco et d'Hermione avec tant d'impatience ? Tout simplement car sa décision avait été prise dès que la jeune Griffondor avait accepté l'invitation du prince des Serpentards : elle serait là, elle aussi, histoire de veiller que tout se passe bien. Bien que la préfète-en-chef ne sembla se douter de rien, on ne savait jamais avec ces Griffondors ! Et Draco avait eut l'air tellement fier de lui quand elle lui avait raconté la réaction de la jeune fille à son invitation qu'elle craignait qu'il ne soit pas autant sur ses gardes qu'il aurait du l'être.

Aussi avait-elle prit ses précautions. Dans une petite boite rectangulaire d'un gris des plus banal reposait le fruit de son premier larcin… Ou plus exactement de son premier emprunt sans avertissement de la propriétaire légitime, Laura Jones, qui partageait son dortoir. Laura, vive brunette aux yeux aussi noirs et insondables qu'un puit sans fond, et accessoirement sa cousine au troisième degré du côté de sa mère, avait d'une part quelques gouttes de sang Moldu dans les veines (son grand père paternel était un Sang-de-Bourbe), et d'autre part une ambition démesurée. Pour frayer son chemin entre les hordes de Serpentards qui se délectaient de sa tare, elle s'était spécialisée dans le commerce des potins. Aussi était-elle en permanence entourée d'amies, plus ou moins intéressées, mais qui en tout cas se gardaient bien de lui casser du sucre sur le dos…

Son affaire se basait sur l'utilisation illégale de deux instruments des plus utiles, issus directement de l'imagination fertile des frères Weasley : les yeux et les oreilles à rallonge. Depuis qu'ils avaient fait leur apparition sur le marché, plus rien ne pouvait échapper à Laura… Et Pansy allait suivre son exemple ce soir. Pour le bien de Draco, bien sûr…

Enfin, le dernier cours prit fin alors que le jour baissait doucement derrière les vitraux des fenêtres, illuminant d'une douce lumière dorée l'ensemble du château. Pansy marchait à quelques pas derrière le trio doré pour retrouver les cachots où se trouvait sa maison. Ceux-ci fonçaient à vive allure, arpentant les couloirs à grandes enjambées pressées, comme à leur habitude : ils donnaient l'impression d'être perpétuellement en mission secrète tout autant qu'urgente.

Encore une fois, ils parlaient d'elle. Les deux garçons appréciaient de moins en moins le temps qu'Hermione passait avec la Serpentard, cette dernière pouvait le voir aux regards meurtriers qu'ils ne manquaient pas de lui lancer chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

« Mais je vous assure que je ne risque rien ! », protestait Hermione.

« Non, mais dis moi que je rêve ! Tu as un rendez-vous avec ce cancrelat de Malefoy, et tu as l'audace de nous dire que tu ne risques rien ? », s'exclama Ron en réponse en prenant un ton tragique.

« Je dois dire qu'il a raison », l'appuya Harry en fronçant les sourcils, « tu es soit totalement inconsciente, soit… Je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas je ne te reconnais plus ! »

« Il faut que je parle à Malefoy, de toute façon, certaines choses doivent être mises au clair. Nous sommes assez grands je pense pour ne pas nous taper dessus. Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, bien sûr, mais j'ai confiance en Pansy. Le fait qu'elle soit totalement à sa botte peut être inquiétant, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle me mentirait. Mais je ferai quand même attention, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas de cet avis. Le Survivant attrapa Hermione par les épaules et l'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, bloquant du même coup le passage à l'ensemble du troupeau des élèves qui cheminait à leur suite. Il y eut bien quelques protestations, mais lorsque les rebelles virent que le gêneur n'était autre que leur idole et sauveur, ils ravalèrent bien vite leur morgue.

« Ecoute-moi », dit le garçon posément en détachant chaque syllabe, « Je t'attendrai avec Ron dans la Salle Commune. Si tu n'es pas là à minuit pile, nous viendrons te chercher. Et tu peux dire à Malefoy que s'il ose toucher à un seul de tes cheveux, je le massacre. »

« Mon Dieu, Harry, mais tu n'es pas mon père ! », répliqua Hermione qui ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles.

« Non, mais nous sommes tes amis », répondit Ron aussi grave que son meilleur ami, « et ça, ça nous donne le droit, et même le devoir de veiller à ta sécurité. Nous ne nous le pardonnerions jamais, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. »

La jeune fille considéra les deux rouges et or d'un œil noir, et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Mais devant leur air décidé, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et finit par leur adresser et sourire amical.

« Très bien, mais je vous interdis de me suivre. _De quelque manière que ce soit _! »

La façon dont elle insista sur ces derniers mots laissa penser à Pansy qu'il y avait un moyen pas très légal que les garçons auraient pu utiliser pour l'espionner, mais elle eut beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait. Cependant, les trois Griffondors ayant libéré le passage, le flot dense des élèves reprit son cours, et Pansy du avancer à son tour sous peine de se retrouver noyer dans la masse.

Contrairement au reste de la journée, les heures qui précédèrent le rendez-vous de Draco passèrent si rapidement que la jeune fille crut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être prête à temps. Tout d'abord, ce fut Laura qui l'intercepta. La Serpentard crut qu'elle avait découvert que c'était elle qui lui avait volé ses instruments de travail favoris et crut sa dernière heure arrivée, mais sa cousine voulait simplement avoir plus de détails sur l'organisation de la cérémonie de son mariage avec Draco, et Pansy du lui montrer les fleurs qu'elle avait choisies, et les échantillons de tissus finalement retenus, et la liste des invités que lui avait communiqué Narcissa Malefoy le jour même, et le plan de table qu'elle peinait encore à mettre en place…

Et il fallait à la Rita Skleeter en herbe toujours plus de détails… Au moment où elle commençait à désespérer, sa jeune tortionnaire vit apparaître Miliscent Bullstrode et se jeta tel un vautour sur sa nouvelle victime pour lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de Blaise. Comme si cette pauvre Miliscent, guère aimée de la nature elle non plus, pouvait s'intéresser à ce demi-dieu de Blaise, à peine moins beau que Draco lui-même. Mais Pansy avait autre chose à faire que de s'intéresser aux histoires de cœur de Miliscent, et s'enfuit sans demander son reste avant que Laura ne revienne à la charge.

Elle arriva dans la Tour d'Astronomie quelques secondes seulement après Draco. Jamais il n'avait été aussi beau… Ses cheveux dorés encore humides de la douche qu'il avait prise bouclaient très légèrement sur les pointes, et la lumière du soleil couchant ajoutait encore à son charme, formant un halo qui le faisait ressembler à un ange tout droit descendu du ciel. La simplicité de ses vêtements ajoutait encore à cet impression : il portait une chemise de lin blanc très légèrement transparente qui laissait deviner sous un certain éclairage la perfection de son torse, son pantalon d'uniforme gris anthracite et une cape de cachemire noire doublée de soie verte, rattaché sur son épaule par une attache d'argent ouvragée. Si Pansy n'avait pas était amoureuse de lui jusqu'au plus profond de son âme depuis des années, elle serait sans nul doute tombée pour lui de nouveau à l'instant précis où il apparu.

Elle se glissa dans ses traces, et, blottie dans la pénombre omniprésente, elle attendit qu'Hermione arrive à son tour. Elle ne tarda pas, aussi exacte qu'à son habitude. Elle était encore en uniforme. Etait-ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer, ou pour montrer ouvertement à Draco qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous ? Pansy l'ignorait, mais elle se sentit légèrement offensée : lorsque l'héritier Malefoy vous accordait une entrevue, il semblait aller de soit qu'on devait apparaître sous son meilleur jour !

Aussitôt que la Griffondor eut disparut derrière la lourde porte de chêne bardé de serrures ouvragées fermant la pièce au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, Pansy, le cœur battant, établit prestement son dispositif de surveillance.

« …Croire que tu ne viendrais pas… », disait Draco en se levant pour accueillir Hermione.

« Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, je suis venue », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire à l'adresse de son hôte, « Mais Harry et Ron ne m'ont accordé que la permission de minuit ! »

Draco rie doucement : « Comme s'ils pouvaient faire le poids face à moi… »

Hermione lui jeta un regard légèrement offensé avant de répondre vivement : « Je serai moins sûre de moi, à ta place ! »

Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle : « Excuse-moi, j'oubliais que c'était tes amis. » Puis, montrant la pièce d'un geste ample et élégant : « Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? J'ai tout fait moi-même ! »

Hermione regarda autours d'elle avec un soupçon d'admiration : « C'est magnifique, Draco ! »

Effectivement, la Tour d'Astronomie était devenue une sorte de salle de bal féerique ; les murs de pierre grise et nue tendus de tapisseries de velours ivoire. Les larges baies qui permettaient habituellement aux élèves d'observer les étoiles laissaient entrer pleinement la lumière, ce qui rendait l'endroit d'autant plus ravissant. Des bouquets de roses à peine saumonées étaient disposés un peu partout dans des vases de cristal de roche encore brut, apportant un peu de fraîcheur à l'ensemble. Enfin, Draco avait installé au centre de la pièce une petite table de bois sombre, recouvert d'une nappe de dentelle sur laquelle étaient posés des plats en argent, recouverts de leur cloche.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent face-à-face et commencèrent à souper en silence. Un gargouillement de son estomac rappela à Pansy qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait abandonné sa place. Au fur et à mesure, Draco et Hermione commencèrent à se détendre et à discuter amicalement. Si Pansy n'avait pas connu le fin mot de toute l'affaire, elle aurait juré ne voir là que deux amoureux ordinaires en rendez-vous. Et cela l'irritait profondément : comme Draco pouvait être aussi gentil avec elle ? Il riait à ses remarques sur les Moldus, posait des questions sur… Merlin, il posait même des questions sur ses parents !

Pansy du lutter contre elle-même de toutes ses forces pour ne pas intervenir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se compromette avec ce bétail, par le nom des fondateurs ! Une fureur froide s'empara d'elle, mais un bruit de pas la fit se retourner vivement. Quelqu'un allait-il interrompre enfin cette mascarade ? Mais non, il n'y avait personne, juste l'ombre qui envahissait lentement les couloirs. Cependant, c'était assez pour que Pansy reprenne ses esprits. Calmement, elle se répéta que le but de l'opération était de ridiculiser la préfète-en-chef. Rien d'autre…

De nouveau, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, plus proche encore que la première fois. Elle pensa replia son matériel tant qu'il était encore temps, mais ce qui se passait était décidément _trop_ intéressant ! C'était au tour de Draco de parler, de sa famille et de son enfance surtout. Son admiration pour son père. D'une sœur plus âgée qu'il n'avait jamais connue, disparue dans des circonstances mystérieuses encore enfant, et la façon dont sa mère ne s'en était jamais remise. Du lot des Sang Purs, le maintien de l'honneur de la famille et des traditions, à tout prix.

Il parlait, parlait, et parlait encore, comme si la jeune fille assise face à lui était la première personne qu'il voyait après des siècles et des siècles d'isolement. Et elle l'écoutait, silencieuse et attentive, avec son joli sourire compatissant posé sur ses lèvres, se contentant de le relancer par une question bien placée quand il menaçait de se taire. Au bout d'un moment, ils se turent, se contentant d'admirer le paysage qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Puis, Draco se leva, et une musique s'éleva de nulle part.

La nuit étant à présent complètement tombée, la pièce de la tour était éclairée par un lustre de cristal de Venise qui renvoyait la lumière tremblante de la dizaine de bougies qu'il supportait comme des milliers d'éclat de lumière. D'un coup de baguette magique, il déplaça la table qui se couvrit de roses blanches, comme un véritable bosquet. Et, en silence, seulement en tendant la main vers elle, avec ce regard intense au point d'en être hypnotisant qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, il invita Hermione à danser. La jeune Griffondor parut en être gênée, tirant maladroitement sur sa jupe d'uniforme qu'elle semblait regretter de ne pas avoir changé. Ca lui apprendrait ! Mais finalement, elle prit la main de Draco, et se laissa entraîner par la musique et par son partenaire qui la dirigeait habilement.

Dans le couloir étroit qui menait à la Tour, Pansy avait fini par s'agenouiller à même le sol glacé. Elle avait froid, et la migraine persistante qui lui battait les tempes lui signalait qu'elle serait quitte de cette petite expédition pour une bonne grippe. En frissonnant, elle tira les manches de son pull sur ses mains pour les réchauffer et étendit ses jambes engourdies où couraient des milliers de fourmis pour essayer de trouver une position plus confortable. Puis elle reprit l'œil à rallonge qu'elle avait déposé quelques instants pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

Elle su plus tard qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais faire ce geste, mais malheureusement, ce « plus tard » signifiait également un « trop tard ». Elle les vit, les yeux dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun des deux ne batte d'un cil. Elle les vit, leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, accompagnant la musique lancinante d'un même mouvement. Elle les vit, et le sourire qui courrait sur leurs lèvres sans pourtant y apparaître, et leur entente silencieuse. Elle les vit, leurs lèvres qui se rejoignaient dans un soupir presque malgré eux, et leurs paupières qui se fermaient tandis qu'ils formaient par leurs bouches soudées leur propre monde qu'ils étaient seuls à partager. Et elle les vit, comme une icône vivante en hommage à l'amour.

L'œil à rallonge tomba de ses mains fébriles. Elle ne le ramassa pas. Pourquoi donc était-elle surprise, choquée même ? C'était pour ça que Draco était ici, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Elle avait été folle de venir, de croire qu'elle était assez forte pour faire face à ses sentiments… Elle referma ses bras autours d'elle, se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière comme pour se bercer, et sanglotant silencieusement tandis que son cœur lui hurlait une plainte sourde.

Elle ne réagit même pas quand Ronald Weasley apparut devant ses yeux aussi soudainement que s'il avait transplané pour se saisir de l'œil et de l'oreille à rallonge qui traînaient inutilement sur le sol. Ni quand Harry Potter en personne surgit à son tour, laissant tomber par terre une cape de tissu argenté, sa baguette à la main. Ni quand, après que Ronald eut poussé une sorte de rugissement inarticulé, il fit tomber la porte à bas devant le couple enlacé qui se sépara vivement sur cette irruption malvenue. Ni quand, Draco sortant à son tour sa baguette, les trois garçons se retrouvèrent face à face en position de duel, l'éclat de la rage contenue faisant briller leurs regards…

**Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Reviews, please, et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter sur mon blog pour ma prochaine histoire ! Gros bisous, et à bientôt !**


	9. Reviens moi

_Reviens moi…_

Désolée vraiment pour tout ce retard, mais pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien… Mon ordi bien-aimé a été terrassé par tout un tas d'horribles virus, me laissant seule et désespérée. J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonnée !

**J'en profite pour vous dire un truc : si vous avez besoin d'informations en ce qui concerne l'avancée de mes fics, allez voir mon blog, je le mets à jour dès que je peux. Les RaRs seront (encore) dans le prochain chapitre. Mais continuez à m'en envoyer, s'il vous plaît : ce n'est pas par flemme, mais simplement pour que vous ayez ce chapitre !**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans la tour d'Astronomie comme sur une scène de théâtre au moment critique. Il y avait bien les trois jeunes gens qui se lançaient des sorts impardonnables du regard, leurs corps tendus comme des arcs près à tirer, inconscients, si plein de jeunesse, de fougue et de haine qu'ils semblaient aspirer toute l'énergie de la pièce. Il y avait aussi la belle jeune fille à quelques pas derrière, ces grands yeux de biche ouverts avec horreur sur ce spectacle et ses mains pressés sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Et puis il y avait elle, la pauvre loque effondrée quelque part dans un coin, reniflante et sanglotante.

« Oh, par le nom de Merlin ! ARRETEZ ! », hurla Hermione, l'air découragé, presque au bord des larmes.

Les yeux bleus de Weasley étaient devenus aussi durs que deux éclats de glace quand il lui répondit : « Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Mione, je t'assure, il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors. Tu devrais même ramasser Parkinson et aller voir ailleurs si on y est pas. »

« Ron ! »

Hermione s'était redressée, ses yeux brillants semblant menacer de brûler vif sur place le tempétueux rouquin.

« Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, plus jamais, compris ? », siffla t'elle d'un ton venimeux.

Tous deux se fixèrent en se jetant des regards meurtriers, se défiant sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne baisse les yeux. Leurs mâchoires s'étaient crispées sous la tension, mais Ron finit par hausser les épaules dans un mouvement désabusé avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Draco, que Harry n'avait pas lâché de la portée de sa baguette. Le Serpentard semblait s'être calmé, contrairement à ses adversaires toujours aussi furieux. Un léger sourire courrait sur ses lèvres, mais un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer que la ligne de ses épaule restait tendue, montrant qu'il restait paré à toute éventualité, et entre autre à répondre si on l'attaquait.

Hermione vint se placer au centre du triangle que formaient les trois jeunes gens, ses yeux habituellement d'une riche couleur dorée assombris par la rage, au point qu'ils prennent la couleur d'un puit sans fond par une nuit sans lune.

« Je vous ai dit d'arrêter ça, tout de suite », dit t'elle de nouveau d'une voix dangereusement calme, « nous parlerons plus tard, Draco. Harry, Ron, suivez moi ! »

Ils hésitèrent quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer, tandis qu'un sourire indéfinissable apparaissait sur les lèvres du blond Serpentard. La jeune fille le scruta un instant sans mot dire, sans battre des cils, comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui. Puis elle détourna le regard, et Pansy n'aurait su dire même sous la torture si la Griffondor avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait dans les yeux aux reflets métalliques d'ardoise de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle passa à grandes enjambées furieuses devant elle, sans rien dire, sans même lui jeter un regard. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche boudeuse, et ses yeux demeuraient toujours aussi noirs. Plus lentement, ses deux chevaliers servants attitrés la suivirent. Pansy osa à peine lever la tête pour les regarder.

A présent que la situation semblait s'être en quelque sorte dénouée, la vert et argent se préoccupait d'abord et avant tout de son propre sort. Qu'allait dire son bien-aimé de cette petite expédition ? Et de son matériel d'espionnage qui restait, inutile, étalé en fouillis sur le sol à ses pieds ? Avec des gestes malhabiles, elle le ramassa et le rangea dans sa boîte, maîtrisant avec difficulté ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle sentait le regard de Draco peser de tout son poids sur elle, mais il ne disait rien, et elle n'osait rien dire non plus.

Dans le silence glacial qui régnait dans la pièce, tous les bruits étaient intensément perceptibles, et entre autres ceux apportés par les escaliers. Aussi les deux protagonistes ne perdirent ils pas un seul mot de toute la conversation qui eut lieu entre le trio d'or, d'autant plus que leurs voix portaient.

C'était Ron qui avait commencé, impatient comme à son habitude, sa voix tremblant de rage mal contenue.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ? », répétait-il, sa voix montant dangereusement dans les aiguës comme s'il n'avait pas encore mué.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous à prit _à vous_ ? », répliqua rageusement Hermione, ses talons claquant sur le sol dallé.

« Tu ne pensais pas sérieusement que nous allions te laisser seule avec cette vipère ? », dit lentement le Survivant, détachant chaque mot comme s'il avait encore du mal à parler après ce qu'il venait de voir. Cependant, il semblait plus calme que les deux autres.

« Je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance. Apparemment, je m'étais trompée », répondit la jeune fille avec froideur.

« C'est à _toi_ qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance ! », accusa Ronald, « Tu l'as _embrassé _! »

« Et alors ? » Pansy pouvait presque imaginer Hermione hausser les épaules, « Ce que je fais et qui j'embrasse ne regarde que moi ! »

« Mais c'est Malefoy ! », gémit de nouveau le grand rouquin, « Malefoy, tu sais, la fouine, cette espèce d'immonde veracrasse qui ne perd pas une occasion pour t'humilier, pour nous humilier tous les trois ! Et pense un peu à Harry, c'est un Mangemort ! »

« Même alors, vous n'aviez pas à venir m'espionner comme ça ! »

« Hermione », reprit Harry toujours sur ce ton démagogique qu'il employait, comme s'il s'efforçait de résonner un enfant, « il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que Malefoy pouvait vouloir t'utiliser ? »

« Bien sûr que si », répondit Hermione un peu plus calmement, « Je ne suis pas totalement idiote non plus. Mais il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit, à toi, que ça pouvait marcher dans les deux sens ? C'est l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Même ses mensonges peuvent nous être utile… »

« Mais tout de même, de là à l'embrasser ! », continua Ron sur le même ton geignard.

La voix des trois Griffondors finit par se perdre d'en les méandres des couloirs de Poudlard, devenant d'abord une sorte de grondement incertain avant de disparaître tout à fait. Pansy osa alors lever la tête vers son seigneur et maître, anxieuse de ce qui allait suivre. Il la regardait encore, ses yeux d'orage brillant dans la pénombre qui habitait la pièce à présent que les bougies étaient presque consumées. D'un geste désabusé, Draco lui rendit sa forme initiale de lanterne avant de s'intéresser de nouveau au cas de Pansy.

« J'espère que le spectacle t'a plu ? », lui demanda t'il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. « Excuse-moi, Draco, je suis désolée… », murmura t'elle d'une petite voix tremblante, « Je te promets que je ne le referai plus. Je voulais juste… savoir… »

« Je sais », dit-il simplement, « Là n'est pas la question. Je savais que tu me désobéirais, de toute façon. Tu es encore pire que les deux autres crétins réunis. »

Elle sentit ses pommettes s'embraser sous le feu de la honte qui la rongeait malgré elle. « Que… Que vas-tu faire ? », osa t'elle lui demander enfin après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant.

Il haussa les épaules d'un mouvement négligeant. « Et bien, continuer je suppose. Rien n'a changé. Je l'utilise, elle m'utilise, elle sait que je l'utilise, et elle sait aussi que je sais qu'elle sait que je l'utilise. »

Pansy hocha la tête. «Ne lui fais pas trop de mal », murmura t'elle, honteuse mais préoccupée en dépit de la répulsion qu'elle avait de voir Hermione embrasser l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle devait épouser. « Elle est tellement gentille… Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est gentille ? », murmura t'elle comme une supplication.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer comme si sa poitrine était soudain devenue trop étroite pour le contenir en voyant son regard de glace se radoucir étrangement avant de se perdre dans le vague de se démons intérieurs. « Si, elle est plutôt gentille… Elle est douce, et intelligente aussi… »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, regrettant déjà d'avoir posé cette question fatale. Mais Draco poursuivait pour lui même, semblant avoir oublié sa présence, d'un ton presque un peu surpris : « Ses yeux… Tu as remarqué ses yeux ? Comme il changent de couleur ? Même quand elle était en colère… »

« Draco », l'appela t'elle anxieusement, « Draco, s'il te plaît ! Cette fille est juste un pari ! Ne tombe pas amoureux d'elle, je t'en supplie, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

« Et c'est tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? », ricana t'il. Il était effrayant en dépit de son calme. Il semblait si froid.

Pansy sentait les larmes monter et lui brûler les yeux bien qu'elle s'efforça de les combattre. « Draco, reviens moi », s'entendit-elle supplier, sans vraiment décider de ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche comme mus par leur propre volonté, « Reviens moi ! Reste avec moi, cette nuit… Nous serons marié bientôt, et… S'il te plaît, reviens-moi ! »

Il la regarda fixement, comme prenant soudain conscience de sa présence. « Tu sais ce que tu demande ? », lui demanda t'il simplement en faisant peser chaque mot. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, les joues rougies. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? », insista t'il, sans la quitter du regard, « Ce n'est pas comme dans tes livres de petite fille, tu sais. Tu es sûre de le vouloir ? » Elle hocha la tête avec encore plus d'ardeur, comme un pantin dont le ressort se serait cassé.

Il la regarda de nouveau d'un air las, puis haussa les épaules. « Alors qu'il en soit ainsi », dit-il calmement, froidement, « Après tout, comme tu dis, nous serons bientôt mariés. »

Et il s'approcha d'elle.

Et là, vous me détestez tous. Les fans de Pansy, les anti fans de Pansy, les fans d'Hermione… Mais c'est comme ça ! C'est moi l'écrivain, et je fais ce que je veux, na ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier la suite, vu que Merlin n'est toujours pas réparé, mais je m'efforcerai de faire de mon mieux.

**Reviews, please !**


	10. Réponses aux reviews

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais les réponses aux reviews des 3 derniers chapitres auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre. J'ai décidé de mettre les RaRs par pseudo, ce sera plus pratique pour s'y retrouver (et comme j'ai été très longue à les faire, autant que ça en vaille la peine : tout le monde a droit à son petit mot…)

**Elaviel : **Coucou Miss ! Tu trouves que Pansy ressemble un peu à Narcissa ? C'est vrai que c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup moi aussi, et c'est vraiment dommage qu'il y ait si peu de fics sur elle, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se serait laissée faire de la même façon. Enfin, JKR ne nous a pas donné assez d'indices sur sa personnalité pour que nous puissions en faire un personnage clairement défini, et c'est ça qui est bien ! Mais d'après son site officiel, on devrait la voir plus souvent dans le prochain tome ! Draco amoureux ? Il ne l'est pas encore vraiment, mais disons qu'il ne regarde plus Hermione de la même façon qu'avant… Quant à la façon dont Dray a emmené tout ça dans la tour d'astronomie, il s'est contenté de mettre en application ses cours de Métamorphose : il fallait bien que ça serve à autre chose qu'à faire joli, non ? Et voilà, du coup ma fic est de nouveau parfaite lol ! En tout cas un gros merci à toi d'être vraiment une revieweuse parfaite… Gros, gros bisous et à bientôt en espérant que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Dragonia : **Mais non ! Faut pas tuer Ron et Harry, tu le regretterais tellement après ! Qui viendrait troubler les scènes parfaites entre nos deux tourtereaux, hein ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews, je t'adore ma lyly !

**Sam Malefoy : **Merci beaucoup miss pour toutes tes reviews, ta gentillesse et tes encouragements ! Et c'est sympa de ne pas me détester même si je n'arrête pas de vous embêter avec toutes ces incertitudes… Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Arwenajane : **La suite est déjà là ! Bisous !

**Poupoux : **Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry et Ron ne peuvent pas abîmer Draco, personne ne le peux… Après tout, c'est quand même lui le plus fort, le plus beau, et le plus intelligent ! Je crois que je m'emporte un peu… Gros bisous !

**Hermione 46 :** Hello toi ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews (plusieurs par chapitre… WOW !) et surtout un gros bisous en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début, sinon encore plus… Désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre ce dernier chapitre avant ton départ, mais je te promet que je fais vraiment tout mon possible pour écrire relativement rapidement. Malheureusement pour mes lecteurs, tous mes amis et mon copain que je ne vois pas beaucoup pendant l'année me prennent aussi beaucoup de temps. Gros bisous et bonnes vacances quand même !

**LaskaMalfoy : **Coucou Miss ! Désolée de ne pas t'avoir envoyé ton chapitre plus tôt, mais comme j'ai perdu toutes mes données avec mon ordinateur, il faut que je refasse tout… Mais je vais essayer de refaire ça le plus vite possible. Gros bisous !

**Miss S. Black : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que cette histoire continuera à te plaire. Gros bisous !

**Floralege: **C'est vrai que cette pauvre Pansy se trouve dans une position un peu délicate, pour utiliser un euphémisme… Un jour, peut-être que ça ira mieux, mais en attendant, il faut bien qu'elle fasse avec. Mais en même temps, toutes ces complications lui forgent le caractère, et elle en a bien besoin. J'espère que tu continuera à aimer cette histoire… Gros bisous !

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione: **Comment je fais pour écrire comme ça ? Euh… Et bien ça vient tout seul, et il me reste juste qu'à prendre mon courage à deux mains pour tout taper. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments que je fais de mon mieux pour mériter, et gros bisous !

**Frudule : **C'est vrai que je suis assez dure envers Pansy (hum… Plutôt très dure, plus exactement…) mais c'est justement le fait qu'elle soit un personnage tiraillé, torturé, et ainsi de suite qui la rend tellement intéressante. En tout cas c'est pour ça que je voulais écrire une histoire, sinon sur elle, du moins qui la montre aussi bien que possible. Est-ce que ça va s'arranger pour elle ? Peut-être… Ou peut-être pas… Il existe sans doute tout plein de Pansy dans la vraie vie, même si elles n'ont pas un caractère aussi poussé que celui que je donne à la mienne, et la vie n'est pas toujours juste avec elles. Alors, on verra bien ! Gros bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Bien sûr que Mione n'est pas si naïve qu'elle le laisse voir à Pansy, c'est Mione quand même ! Et puis l'ambiguïté de Draco, je pense que c'est ce qui en fait un personnage tellement fascinant (en dehors du fait qu'il soit en même temps beau, riche et intelligent…), et c'est pour ça que j'aime tellement écrire sur lui. JKR l'a rendu un peu trop monolithique dans ses bouquins, c'est dommage, mais en même temps ça laisse toute liberté pour s'amuser avec dans les fics ! En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire toujours autant ! Gros bisous !

**Mary : **Coucou toi ! Si tu savais à quel point tes reviews me font trop, trop plaisir chaque fois que je les reçois ! Surtout, continue comme ça, ton enthousiasme me redonne du courage et de l'inspiration dans les pires moments, et ça, c'est vraiment génial. J'espère que la suite de mes histoires te plaira tout autant et que tu continueras à les aimer, et à m'envoyer toutes ces petites étoiles… Gros bisous !

**Ayuluna : **Aucun risque que je laisse Dray épouser Pansy ! Mon dieu, quel gâchis ce serait… Pansy est sans aucun doute un personnage très intéressant à étudier et à écrire, mais il y a des limites à tout… Dray appartient en exclusivité à Mione, et à personne d'autre ! A part aux auteurs de fics et à JKR peut-être… Gros bisous !

**LunDer : **Voilà la suite… Ca n'avance malheureusement pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais je fais mon possible. J'ai transmis tes vœux de rétablissement à Merlin qui a bien apprécié, mais malheureusement, le problème semble encore plus compliqué que prévu et donc ça avance… comme ça peut. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et gros bisous !

**San-RSX : **C'est vrai que mes personnages ne sont pas vraiment très sympathiques, mais c'est en grande partie pour cela que j'aime tellement écrire cette fic ! En tout cas, ce qui me fait vraiment très plaisir, c'est qu'elle te plaise même si tu partais avec des a priori plutôt négatifs. Je trouve ça vraiment génial, et c'est un des plus gros compliments qu'on pouvait me faire. Gros bisous, et j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire et qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces longues reviews, et à bientôt !

**Sarah Black :** Pas trop terrible ta vengeance, quand même, ou sinon comment ferais tu pour avoir la suite (niark, niark, niark, c'est l'arme suprême de tout écrivain, qui en use et en abuse à merci !) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Voilà la suite, même si on en encore loin du dénouement ! Gros bisous !

**Rose Potter : **Si mon histoire est compliquée, c'est parce que les personnages sont compliqués (et assez mal dans leur tête par la même occasion…) Quand à savoir comment je vais m'extirper de tout ça : qui vivra verra ! Merci pour tes compliments (surtout pour la façon dont j'ai imaginé la tour, j'adore les descriptions, et encore plus les compliments sur mes descriptions, lol !) et tes reviews, et gros bisous !

**Ewilan 59 : **Oui, mais si tu me tues, comment ferais-tu pour avoir la suite, hein ? Mieux vaut me garder en vie jusqu'à la fin de la fic… Gros bisous !

**JaneScrout : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Je suis désolée d'être si en retard pour ton histoire (va falloir que tu penses à trouver un titre quand même !), mais il a fallu reformater entièrement le disque dur donc j'ai perdu toutes mes données, et, entre autre, le bêta de ton histoire que je ne t'avais pas renvoyé pour une mystérieuse raison inconnue de mon pauvre cerveau. Donc il faut que je refasse tout… J'essaie de te l'envoyer pour la fin juillet (je suis en vacances entre temps). Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Madame Boris Jardel : **Et oui ! Ron et Harry sont les trouble-fêtes en chefs… Mais en même temps, ça se comprend un peu ! Les pauvres, voir Hermione embrasser leur pire ennemi… Bon, en tout cas, je suis contente que cette histoire continue à te plaire ! Gros bisous !

**Andouille Cuite : **Merci beaucoup pour la pub ! Et pour toutes les reviews aussi ! Même si mon rythme de publication reste passablement lent pour le moment pour des raisons logistiques, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour mériter l'honneur que vous me faites. Ca à l'air ridicule à écrire comme ça, mais ça me touche vraiment du fond du cœur ! Gros bisous et encore merci !

**Ellyana : **Draco est beau, et fort, et riche, et intelligent, et beau aussi (quoi, je l'ai déjà dit ?), mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas le garçon parfait. Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon on l'aimerait moins. De toute façon, il est tellement adorable en manipulateur de haut vol qu'on peut lui pardonner sans état d'âme tous ses (petits ?) défauts qui ne sont au fond que des détails. Aussi pouvons nous toutes crier en cœur : « Draco, on t'aimeeeeeeeeeeuh ! » comme des groupies prises de folie. Il y a une Pansy qui dort au fond de chacun de nous… lol ! Malheureusement, comme j'adore également les fins en queue de poisson, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines… Bonne nouvelle : tôt ou tard, la suite arrive toujours, et voilà la dernière en date. Gros bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (je sens que je fais pitié, là, non ? lol !)

**Melody Evans : **Un peu maman poule, Harry et Ron, c'est vrai… Mais comme Hermione les aime bien, au fond, ces deux grands dadais, elle finira bien par leur pardonner (à défaut d'oublier !) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Sarouchka : **Voilà la suite, voilà la suite… J'espère qu'elle te plaira, même si ça n'avance pas beaucoup les choses ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry et Ron : Hermione les aime suffisamment pour leurs pardonner toutes leurs conneries, et heureusement d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, leur petite séance d'espionnage partait d'une bonne intention, au fond… Gros bisous !

**Elsar : **Pansy n'étant pas omnisciente et loin s'en faut, elle ne peut pas connaître les pensées profondes de Draco et Hermione. C'est aussi assez frustrant pour moi, mais comme j'ai choisi de me focaliser sur le point de vue de Pansy justement pour que les sentiments de nos deux tourteaux ne soient décelables dans une certaine mesure que par leur attitude l'un envers l'autre, il faut que je m'y tienne. Même si des fois j'ai envie de crier : « Mais non, mais non, c'est pas ça ! »… Mais si cette histoire te plaît, c'est l'essentiel ! Gros bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Sandrine : **Folle, Pansy l'est déjà à moitié. Psychopathe ? Et bien, peut-être que d'ici la fin, elle va virer en Jack l'Eventreur et massacrer les trois quart de Poudlard, lol ! Mais dis moi, tu n'es pas un peu sadique sur les bords, toi ? Heureusement pour toi, je le suis moins que toi, et voilà la suite… Gros bisous !

**Babyblue :** Promis, je la continue jusqu'au bout ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Nina : **Non, en effet, c'est loin d'être un compte de fée, mais Pansy n'a pas grand chose de la jolie princesse et Draco est loin d'être un prince charmant. Ca me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaise, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Gros bisous !

**Lovy : **J'adore avoir des fans, lol ! Pansy est loin de rassembler tous les suffrages, et je suis contentes que quelques personnes au moins soient attachées à elle ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Et maintenant, filez vite à la page suivante pour lire le chapitre 10 !**


	11. Toute vérité

_Toute vérité_

Les RaRs sont toutes dans un chapitre spécial. Continuez à m'envoyer ces petits rayons de soleil à la valeur inestimable…

Le baiser glacé de l'aurore hivernale mordit ses épaules nues, et elle frissonna, se recroquevillant un peu plus sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait oublier cette douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre, insidieuse et toujours présente. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, elle n'en avait plus vraiment la force. Elle restait là, étendue à même le sol, attendant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ou n'importe quoi.

Elle se souvenait de tout, et pourtant ce tout se confondait dans une brume d'un gris argenté comme ses yeux, ni vraiment joyeux, ni vraiment triste. C'était, tout simplement. C'était surtout trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu ses premières règles, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle était une femme. Elle avait sourit d'un air triste, regardant sa fille pendant quelques secondes qui lui avaient paru très longues, puis s'était désintéressée de la question pour un autre bal, ou une autre réception. Etait-ce cela qu'elle avait vu alors ? Cette petite silhouette douloureuse recroquevillée sur elle-même sur le sol glacé ? Savait-elle d'hors et déjà que c'était cela que signifiait « être une femme » ?

Il était parti depuis plusieurs heures, la laissant seule dans ce qui avait été une salle de bal enchantée, mais qui restait désormais une simple salle de cour d'Astronomie, absurdement familière. Il n'avait pas été méchant, il n'avait pas été gentil non plus. Il était parti et lui avait dit d'attendre encore un peu avant de descendre à son tour. Il avait été lui, et elle n'aurait pas du s'attendre à quelque chose d'autre, car elle savait qu'elle aurait été déçue. Mais même alors, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Engourdie, courbaturée, la fièvre lui battant les tempes, elle se releva avec de petits gestes précautionneux. Mais en dépit de toutes ces retenues, elle avait quand même mal. Les couloirs étaient déserts, s'éclairant peu à peu de tâches de soleil rouge, et rose, qui filtraient de derrière les vitraux, éclaboussant le sol dallé comme des tâches de sang. Mais Pansy ne les voyait pas. Elle marcha comme une somnambule, poussa la porte de son dortoir sans savoir même comment elle avait pu retrouver son chemin.

Milliscent grogna un peu et s'agita dans son lit, sans se réveiller, lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce qui leur était réservée. Pansy s'immobilisa, peu soucieuse de devoir faire face à des questions auxquelles elle aurait été bien embarrassée de répondre. De nouveau, la respiration de sa colocataire s'était faite calme et régulière, et elle pu rejoindre sans mal son armoire.

Il était bien trop tard pour que cela vaille la peine de se coucher, bien que la fatigue lui ferma les yeux en dépit de ses efforts. Aussi la jeune fille se contenta t'elle de prendre un uniforme propre et quelques affaires de toilette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps meurtri dans une cascade bienfaisante. Cela ressemblait quelque peu dans son esprit embrouillé à un rituel, une sorte de purification après ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas mal, bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas véritablement certaine que ce soit bien non plus. Tout ça, tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là lui semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité, et elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec ça. Elle sorti de la douche et essuya du revers de sa main le miroir troublé par la vapeur. De la sorte, elle put s'aménager une petite fenêtre par laquelle son visage se reflétait.

Y avait il quelque chose de changer en elle, ce matin-là ? Quelque chose de différent de la veille ? Non, pas vraiment, pas à première vue en tout cas. Elle avait toujours ce visage rond, un peu lunaire et blafard dans la lueur du petit jour, ces bonnes joues de bébé trop bien nourri, et ces cheveux filasses qui pendaient tristement en recouvrant ses oreilles.

Mais dans ses yeux marrons bordés de cils disputant en brièveté avec les rares brins d'herbe d'hiver, il y avait une petite lueur triste et grave, teintée d'une lassitude qui ne devait rien à son manque de sommeil et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou au contraire s'en attrister.

Elle resta longtemps à se scruter ainsi, étudiant chaque détail de son visage familier et de cette petite lueur étrangère, et le temps devint une notion abstraite et inutile. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle entendit les mouvements de ses compagnes qui s'agitaient en se réveillant, grommelentes, gloussantes, inconscientes. Pansy sortit alors de sa torpeur, et se traîna jusqu'à son dortoir.

Milliscent était déjà levée, se frottant les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil.

« Pansy ? », grogna t'elle comme si elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Ceux-ci allaient et venaient de la jeune fille en peignoir au lit non défait. « Mais où étais tu passée ? »

L'interpellée haussa les épaules. Ce simple mouvement réveilla les courbatures qui s'étaient un peu calmées après la douche. Milliscent se redressa, et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard.

« Tu étais avec lui, hein ? », ricana t'elle, « Tu as passé toute la nuit avec lui ! Tu es arrivée à tes fins ! Alors, c'était comment ? »

Bizarrement, cette dernière question fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Pansy. Elle ne voulait pas, elle se refuser à y repenser pour le moment. Sans répondre, elle s'habilla plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait en plus de six années de scolarité à Poudlard, et s'éloigna d'une façon qui ressemblait plus à une fuite éperdue qu'à autre chose.

« Pansy ! », la rappela sa compagne, avide de détails. Mais elle avait déjà disparu.

La Grande Salle était presque déserte, Draco n'était pas visible. La Serpentard se laissa tomber sur son banc, épuisée et mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que tous les élèves présents savaient ce qu'elle avait fait et lui lançaient des sortilèges impardonnables du regard. Les œufs brouillés avaient un goût de cendre dans sa bouche, et elle abandonna rapidement l'idée de manger quoi que ce soit ce matin-là.

Elle ressortit rapidement, trébuchant dans sa robe, pressée d'échapper au regards curieux de ses congénères qui ne comprenaient rien à son attitude. Mais son manque d'attention lui coûta ce qui lui apparaissait comme sa dernière chance de s'en sortir…

Elle réprima un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'elle heurta sans douceur Hermione Granger, qui, elle, s'apprêtait à entrer, accompagnée de ses deux éternels acolytes. Baissant la tête, elle tenta de passer son chemin mais une petite main décidée qui s'agrippa à la capuche doublée de vert de sa robe de sorcière l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Non, Pansy, attends ! ». La voix de sa rivale résonna à ses oreilles. « Il faut qu'on parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais cette fois, ce mouvement n'était absolument pas calculé. « Tu crois ? Je suis pressée… », tenta t'elle.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas ! », répliqua fermement la Griffondor, « Je dois te parler. Maintenant. »

Devant tant de résolution, la vert et argent savait bien qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids. Elle se résolu à suivre la jeune fille aux boucles brunes et indisciplinées, les épaules courbées comme si elle y portait tous les malheurs du monde. Elle se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à une salle de cours inoccupée jusqu'au premier cours de la journée, où elles s'assirent face à face.

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, semblant chercher les justes mos pour commencer. Pansy se contentait de la regarder d'un air inerte.

« Bon », commença la Griffondor, « Bon, je… Je voulais te parler de… D'hier. Tu sais… Euh… Je voulais te dire… Oh ! C'est tellement difficile ! »

Elle leva les yeux d'un air exaspéré, comme si les mots qui la fuyaient se promenaient au dessus de sa tête ou dans le ciel plombé. Soudain, elle se redressa, et, tout en faisant les cent pas, elle se remit à parler, très vite, se parlant plus à elle même que s'adressant à son interlocutrice recroquevillée sur son banc.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'explique devant toi ! Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de ce que j'ai fait ! Je suis grande, cela ne regarde que Draco et moi ! Draco, et moi, et personne d'autre ! Mais tu étais là, tu es toujours là, Pansy ! Tu me surveilles sans arrêt, comme tu le surveilles lui, je le sens à chaque instant… Je sens ton regard qui pèse sur moi où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse… Tu commences à me faire peur, à la fin. Pourtant, ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu es faites pour être gentille, Pansy. Je le sens, ça aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, même si tout le monde me dit le contraire, je le sais. Alors pourquoi es-tu si mauvaise ? Pourquoi fais tu ça, pourquoi ? », finit elle par crier d'une voix où perçait une note d'hystérie.

« Il est à moi… », s'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix désincarnée qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne. « Il est à moi et je ne veux pas que tu me le prennes. Mais tu ne me le prendras plus, maintenant. »

Hermione s'arrêta, interloquée. « Te le prendre ? Mais il n'appartient à personne ! Sinon à lui… »

« Non, il est à moi ! », répéta la Serpentard obstinément. « Il m'est destiné, il m'est promis depuis l'enfance, et je ne le laisserai pas partir loin de moi. Même si c'est toi. Tu es une Griffondor, tu es la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, tu es la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait connu depuis des lustres, tu es jolie même si tu ne t'en rends pas vraiment compte, tu es intelligente, tu es tout ce que je ne serai jamais. Mais je ne te le laisserai pas me le prendre ! Je n'ai que lui, je le connais mieux que personne, il est à moi ! Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut, mais je veux te prévenir. Ne me le prends pas, ni toi, ni personne ! »

Elle sentait le regard d'or de la jeune fille peser sur elle avec horreur. Mais peu lui importait, à présent. Elle s'était trop avancée, elle avait envie de le crier partout dans toute l'école. Ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente ? Et bien, il lui avait imposé sa marque. C'était l'heure de dire la vérité, à tous, toute la vérité.

« Je me fous de ce que tu penses… » Elle entendait sa propre voix, agressive, insidieuse. « Je me suis donnée à lui. Alors, il est à moi, pour toujours, quoi qu'il se passe ! »

« Pansy… » Hermione avait prit une voix douce et basse, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant malade. « Pansy… Il est de notoriété publique que la moitié des filles de l'école est passée dans son lit… »

« Mais c'est mon _fiancé _! », cria t'elle en réponse.

« Il s'en fou ! », répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton sucré, « Ne t'attaches pas autant à lui, il ne te mérite pas. Tu vaux mieux que lui, je le sais. »

« NON ! », cria t'elle de nouveau, se souciant fort peu qu'on les entende. Des larmes brûlantes et salées coulaient sur ses joues. Elle en éprouva une sorte de satisfaction perverse. Elle souffrait, elle souffrait pour lui jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, mais son amour n'en sortirait que grandit. Hermione était une épreuve sur le chemin de leur amour qui triompherait en fin de compte.

« D'accord », dit Hermione lentement. « Je ne te le prendrais pas. »

Puis elle sortit de la pièce, sans rien ajouter de plus, mais non sans lui jeter un regard inquiet et un peu perdu. Et Pansy s'écroula dans une crise de sanglots qui la déchirait, la tordait comme une feuille de papier dans des flammes d'un feu de joie.

Voilà, voilà… 'espère qua ça vous à plu ! La suite aussi vite que possible… 

**Reviews, please !**


	12. Une visite attendue

_Une visite attendue_

**Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, je viens de publier le 13ème chapitre de _Bas les Masques, _enfin ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Comme d'habitude, de gros bisous et un grand merci pour leurs reviews à **Vitalyn**, **Sarouchka, Sarah Back, LunDer, Lovy, Hermione 46, Poupoux, Madame Boris Jardel **et** Floralege ! **

**Mary : **Oui, mais qu'en as-tu pensé, de cette page suivante ? Lol ! Gros bisous et à bientôt ma petite fan !

**Nynousette : **Ca, tu le verras dans la suite de l'histoire… En attendant, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ma fic. Gros bisous !

**Elaviel : **Et oui, c'est toi qui à eut la RaR la plus longue, mais quand on voit la longueur de tes reviews, tout s'explique ! Si tu continues comme ça, c'est moi qui vais verser une larme, et pas une larmichette, lol ! Je vais tout faire pour que je puisse continuer à mériter tes compliments avec l'espoir que tu honoreras tes promesses, mais tu m'as déjà montré que ce serait le cas, donc je n'angoisse pas trop… Et en plus j'ai tout compris à ta review ! Gros bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Effectivement, c'était une longue review, et elle m'a fait vraiment super plaisir… En plus, ce dernier chapitre était aussi mon préféré et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu à toi aussi. Oui, c'est vrai que Pansy est un peu malade de Dray, mais elle est pas très équilibré comme fille, aussi... Et d'ailleurs, Mione le sait bien. Gros bisous !

**Kam : **Waouh ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments que je vais m'efforcer de mériter… J'attache énormément d'importance au fait que mes persos soient crédible, donc ça me fait très plaisir que tu le perçoives comme ça. Gros bisous !

**Frudule : **Un happy end pour Pansy ? Hum, ça reste à voir… Ca me paraît mal parti pour que ce soit tout beau et tout rose avec des papillons bleus, mais je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas non plus trop horrible quand même ! Gros bisous !

**Rose Potter : **Mes chapitres sont toujours très courts dans cette fic, mais au départ je ne croyais pas qu'elle aurait autant de succès et que vous en redemanderiez autant, et donc je ne me suis pas trop foulée, même si maintenant j'essaie d'en faire d'une longueur raisonnable. Hermione ne comprend pas trop bien ses sentiments non plus, d'où le fait que ça paraisse un peu space. J'espère que tu continueras à aimer, et gros bisous !

**Ellyana : **Tu as relevé la dernière phrase ? Ouais ! J'avoue que je me suis assez creuser le cerveau pour trouver une dernière phrase assez tordue pour exprimer ce que ressentait Pansy, et si tu l'as remarquée, c'est génial. C'est vrai que le tome 6 donne une nouvelle profondeur au personnage de Draco qui le rend totalement irrésistible… Je sens qu'il va y avoir une recrudescence d'une nombre de ses fans dans les mois qui viennent, et c'est tant mieux. Parce qu'il le vaut bien : Lol ! Gros bisous !

**Sam Malefoy : **Ahlàlà, les ordis, c'est une invention géniale, mais quand il y a un problème, c'est l'enfer. Et je sais de quoi je parle… Contente de te revoir parmi nous en tout cas, et encore plus de savoir que tu continues à aimer mon histoire. Gros bisous !

**Ca va mal, ça va très mal dans le chapitre 11…**

« Ta mère vient de m'écrire, elle vient me voir… Tu sais, pour les derniers détails… », dit Pansy d'une voix un peu hésitante en lissant les plis de la feuille de vélin épais d'une belle couleur crème.

Elle avait dû relire plusieurs fois les mots écrits à l'encre violette pour bien comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient. Narcissa Malefoy arriverait samedi vers midi pour la rencontrer. Sur autorisation spéciale du directeur, la mère de Draco en personne viendrait l'aider à apporter une dernière main aux détails de son mariage avec son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette nuit décisive, plus de onze ans auparavant, mais le souvenir qu'elle gardait d'elle restait des plus vivaces. Elle se rappelait avec émerveillement les longs cheveux clairs qui bouclaient légèrement, encadrant avec douceur ce visage aux traits fins illuminé par deux grands yeux encore plus bleus que ceux de son fils. L'épouse de Lucius était sans doute l'une des plus belles femmes que Pansy ait jamais vu, et elle espérait de tout cœur lui plaire.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait sa fille. Etre la fille d'un être qui ressemblait tellement à un ange, y avait-il quoi que ce soit de plus désirable au monde ? De plus, c'était un fait connu dans la société où elle évoluait que Narcissa adorait son fils unique. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu avoir une fille ? Pansy elle aussi adorait Draco, et elle avait la ferme intention de prouver à la mère de son aimé et futur époux qu'elle était digne de l'épouser. Ce serait merveilleux : même si la vie avec Draco n'était pas toujours rose, elle trouverait sans doute chez Narcissa ce réconfort dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu trouver chez sa propre mère. Elle avait semblé si douce !

Le jeune homme, étendu sur le meilleur canapé recouvert de cuir noir de la Salle Commune dans les cachots des Serpentards, ne daigna même pas lever la tête de son manuel de Métamorphose. Il se contenta d'émettre un grognement inarticulé, signe qu'il avait entendu. Sa fiancée ne releva pas. Il est vrai que, depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, environ une semaine auparavant, elle se gardait de tout geste qui aurait pu l'offenser. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait de nouveau la rejoindre, car même si cela était synonyme de douleur, c'était aussi la preuve qu'il pensait à elle. Juste à elle… Mais il était aussi de plus en plus irritable, semblant sans cesse chercher quelqu'un du regard, et cela, elle ignorait comment le prendre. Elle essayait simplement de le contenter, du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Hermione Granger s'était tenue loin d'eux depuis l'avertissement qu'elle lui avait lancé. Lorsqu'elle croisait le chemin de Pansy, elle l'ignorait, tout simplement. Bien que cette dernière se serait laissée torturer plutôt que de l'avouer, leurs discussions lui manquaient, et le club de pompom-girls s'était brusquement arrêté. Tout cela laissait un goût amer dans la bouche de l'initiatrice. Aussi, la lettre armoriée venait à point nommé pour la tirer d'une mélancolie qui menaçait chaque jour un peu plus de l'envahir…

« Tu crois que je devrais mettre mon uniforme, ou alors autre chose pour l'accueillir ? Que penses-tu qu'elle préfèrerait ? C'est toi qui la connaît le mieux, non ? », demanda la vert et argent d'une voix pensive.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules en poussant un soupir de lassitude : « Laisse moi tranquille avec des histoires de fanfreluches, tu veux ? Tu vois bien que je révise ! »

Elle hocha la tête, pleine de repentir, et quitta la pièce sur le pointe des pieds pour aller voir dans son armoire ce qui pouvait convenir à une telle occasion. Mais la voix impérieuse de son aimé la cloua sur place : « Attends ! »

Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, prête à tout pour lui, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'appréhension au fond de son cœur. « Qu'en est-il de la mission que je t'avais confiée ? Les autres commencent à s'impatienter, tu sais… Et il est hors de question que je les déçoive. », poursuivit-il sans prêter garde à sa gêne.

Elle hocha la tête et improvisa, honteuse : « Tout se passe bien entre nous ! Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps, Potter et Weasley ne la quittent pas d'une semelle ! Impossible de lui parler seule à seule pour le moment, mais je vais réessayer. Quand voudrais-tu la revoir ? » C'était la première fois qu'elle mentait à Draco, et cette perspective la mettait atrocement mal à l'aise. Mais tout valait mieux plutôt que de lui avouer la vérité crue.

« Demain serait l'idéal », lui répondit-il simplement sans paraître s'apercevoir de son embarras. Elle se contenta de hocher négativement la tête en réponse : « Je ne crois pas que ce sera possible, Draco. Mais les deux crétins auront un entraînement de Quidditch samedi après-midi, j'ai entendu leur batteur demander le terrain à Mme Bibine. Peut-être qu'à ce moment là… »

Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution d'ici-là, en plus de préparer la venue de Narcissa ! L'heure suivante devait être consacrée selon son emploi du temps au cours d'enchantement, mais si Flitwick avait eu le mauvaise idée de l'interroger ce jour-là, elle aurait été bien en peine de répondre… En revanche, elle était à peu près sûre d'avoir examiné toutes les possibilités qui lui auraient permis un rapprochement avec Hermione. Mais malheureusement pour elle, en dépit de tous ses efforts, elle n'en avait trouvé aucun qui aurait pu le lui permettre sans perdre plus ou prou la face. Elle devait donc se sacrifier. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de commencer sa vie conjugale sur de mauvaises bases.

La mort dans l'âme, elle se résolut à attendre une fois de plus le passage de la Griffondor à la sortie de la salle de Métamorphose. Les premiers rouges et or à sortir ne se privèrent pas de lui lancer quelques regards à la fois suspicieux et meurtriers, comme si elle s'était placée là dans la volonté affichée de leur nuire. Pourtant, aucun de ces regards ne toucha autant Pansy que celui qu'Hermione lui adressa lorsqu'elle parut à son tour. D'autant plus qu'elle fut la seule à s'arrêter devant elle, sans se préoccuper des soupirs ostentatoires de Harry et de Ron qui ne se privèrent pas de vrombir à qui mieux mieux…

« Que veux-tu ? Je ne t'ai rien fait ! », commença d'entrée la préfète-en-chef d'un ton peu engageant. Ses deux amis semblèrent reprendre un peu le sourire.

« Je sais… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de l'autre jour, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai honte de la façon dont je me suis conduite… Et nos discussions me manquent… », murmura la vert et argent, surprise de s'apercevoir au moment où elle prononçait ces mots que ceux-ci correspondaient véritablement à ce qu'elle éprouvait. Les soirées avaient doublé de longueur en dépit de la présence de Draco à ses côtés, chose qui lui aurait paru totalement inconcevable à peine quelques mois auparavant. Rien ne pouvait totalement effacer le souvenir de ces moments de calme et de sérénité à deux dans la bibliothèque. Jamais jusqu'alors la jeune fille n'avait autant baissé sa garde.

Hermione lui lança en retour un de ces longs regards dorés et lourds de sens dont elle avait le secret, et son opposante ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle, suspendue à ses lèvres. « D'accord », dit-elle lentement, « mais ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton. Ou ce sera fini. »

Pansy opina, trop heureuse de cette acceptation pour oser s'avancer plus avant, mais… « Et Draco ? », poursuivait la voix d'Hermione tandis que derrière elle, Ron émettait une protestation inarticulée, « tu n'as pas un message pour moi ? Je sais bien que sans lui, tu n'aurais jamais osé m'aborder !»

La vert et argent pâli en se sentant si bien devinée. Etait-elle si transparente, si vide de surprise que… Elle n'osait aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Elle tenta de se ressaisir et murmura, très vite : « Il voudrait te rencontrer samedi après-midi… », sans se préoccuper des grognements rageurs des deux molosses de la préfète-en-chef. Puis elle s'éloigna aussi vite que lui permettaient ses talons aiguilles, entendant à peine l'approbation d'Hermione.

Les jours qui suivirent, précédent le rendez-vous fatidique, passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, chaque soir la trouvant plus fébrile et plus fatiguée, émotionnellement à bout. Pansy avait l'impression désagréable de marcher dans des sables mouvants, s'embourbant à chaque pas, menaçant de sombrer définitivement dans une masse noire et mortelle si elle faiblissait ne fut-ce qu'une seule seconde. Ses résultats scolaires, de sans éclat, étaient devenus franchement pitoyables, et le professeur Rogue la convoqua dans son bureau. Mais devant son air terrifié et amorphe, il fut obliger de renoncer… Quand à Milliscent, elle avait définitivement perdu patience à force de la ramasser en larmes à chaque coin de couloir. Même Hermione, d'habitude si gentille avec elle, semblait se méfier d'elle et n'avait pas essayé de la contacter. La vie lui était devenue un vrai cauchemar éveillé.

Le samedi arriva sans qu'elle sache trop comment. Elle se leva, hagarde, s'habilla comme un automate et fit la découverte attendue que son estomac était incapable d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Elle resta donc toute la matinée assise dans la salle commune, pitoyable, son livre de Potion ouvert sur ses genoux. Mais elle abandonna vite en s'apercevant qu'elle relisait depuis une heure la même ligne, sans qu'aucun des mots ne marque davantage son esprit qu'une marque sur le sable balayé par la marée ; et se contenta de regarder les flammes de l'âtre déjà allumé qui ne parvenait guère cependant à réchauffer l'atmosphère glaciale des cachots. Enfin, vers deux heures de l'après-midi, un élève de deuxième année, un petit bout de garçon maigrichon aux oreilles décollées et dont la tête ronde paraissait disproportionnées pour son corps maladif, vint lui annoncer que Milady Malefoy l'attendait dans le bureau du directeur.

Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps elle avait mit pour rejoindre la statue du Phœnix qui gardait la porte de Dumbledore. Cependant, une fois là-bas, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être le mot de passe. Elle essaya tous les noms des fondateurs, enchaîna sur les patronymes des sorciers célèbres, commença à s'impatienter, et finalement, ainsi qu'elle en avait l'habitude depuis quelques temps, finit par fondre en larmes. C'est cet instant très précis que choisi la statue pour tourner majestueusement sur son socle au grand damne de la jeune Serpentard reniflante. Alors qu'elle hésitait à gravir les marches marmoréennes, le directeur en personne fit son apparition, sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit luisant avec noblesse dans la semi-pénombre.

« Et bien, Miss Parkinson, que se passe t'il donc ? », demanda le directeur avec un froncement de sourcils, ses yeux bleus comme deux éclats de saphir brillant malgré tout d'un éclat taquin derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe, la pauvre fille se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en cherchant à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, sans grand succès. Elle essuya d'un revers de sa manche brodée de vert ses yeux brûlants et gonflés de larme, et tenta de trouver un mouchoir correct dans les grandes poches de sa robe de sorcière. Avant de remarquer fort à propos qu'on lui en tendait un, fait de batiste d'un bleu très pâle et brodé de dentelle arachnéenne. Timidement, elle se moucha et releva les yeux, effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait voir.

Devant elle se tenait le directeur, certes, mais de l'ombre qui l'entourait était sortie la silhouette délicate de la mère de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Narcissa Malefoy était aussi belle, sinon plus, que dans ses souvenirs. Les années qui avaient passées ne semblaient pas l'avoir effleurée, et son visage lisse de poupée de porcelaine n'était en rien marqué de rides, si légères fussent elles. Ses lèvres rosées et pleines encore s'étirèrent dans une sorte de sourire crispé lorsque ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant rencontrèrent ceux, rougis, de Pansy. Elle émit une sorte de toussotement élégant avant de parler d'une voix douce au point d'en paraître enchanteresse : « Merci beaucoup de votre accueil, Albus. Je serai désolée de vous retenir plus longtemps, la charge d'une telle école est si lourde… Miss Parkinson et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, et je ne veux pas abuser de son temps non plus. »

Dumbledore lui adressa une petite courbette élégante : « Bien sûr, Narcissa, bien sûr… Vous connaissez mon opinion sur les mariages arrangés en général et sur celui-ci en particulier, mais je vous laisse à vos affaires. » D'un seul mouvement, il fit un demi-tour sur ses talons et s'éloigna d'un pas sautillant qui n'était plus de son âge. Les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules, et Pansy baissa les yeux avec timidité.

« Allons, ma chère petite », commença la blonde jeune femme d'un ton civil, « Je connais vos sentiments, j'ai déjà vécu cette scène lorsque j'avais votre âge et je sais à quel point il est gênant de se trouver dans une situation telle qu'on a l'impression d'être jugée et vendue. Cependant… » Elle fit une petite pause durant laquelle Pansy leva la tête vers elle, avant de reprendre d'un ton beaucoup plus sec : « Cependant j'aurai pensé qu'étant donné notre situation, vous auriez apporté un plus grand soin à votre tenue et à votre attitude ! »

Le pourpre de la honte envahit les joues de la jeune fille avant de refluer plus vite encore vers le cœur. « Excusez-moi, madame », réussit-elle à articuler, « l'émotion et la tension de ces derniers jours… J'aime tellement Draco, et je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir… »

Milady Malefoy eut un sourire un peu plus indulgent. « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. J'ai vu les plans que vous avez envoyé, on voit bien que vous y avez apporté le plus grand soin. Bien sûr, il y a encore deux-trois petites choses à revoir, mais je suis assez satisfaite de vos choix. Votre mère est réputée pour son bon goût et ses réceptions, je suis heureuse que vous ayez hérité de son don. » Pansy rougit de plaisir, du moins jusqu'à ce que Narcissa ajouta : « Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas aussi jolie que vous le laissiez présagé étant enfant. J'aurai préféré que Draco épouse une jolie femme, il est tellement beau lui-même. Rien n'est plus triste qu'un couple mal assorti, n'est-ce pas ?Enfin, votre père n'avez pas non plus le physique qu'aurait pu espéré votre mère, mais Draco est assez beau pour deux. Enfin, passons… »

D'un pas léger et gracieux, elle s'éloigna, laissant Pansy interdite et blessée au plus profond de son être. Elle n'était pas belle, elle le savait, mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la mère de son aimé lui dirait ainsi en face ses quatre vérités. « Et bien, venez-vous ? », demanda Narcissa Malefoy en se tournant vers elle, « J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop offensée, mais il est du devoir d'une mère de dire ce genre de chose. Le monde est cruel, et celui dans lequel nous vivons l'est plus encore. On vous l'aurait dit tôt ou tard, et cela vous sera moins dur à présent, j'en suis sûre. Allons, venez, dépêchez vous ! »

Avec diligence, l'épouse de Lucius entraîna sa jeune compagne avec sûreté au travers du labyrinthe que formait les couloirs du château, babillant gaiement à propos de tout et de rien, de sa propre jeunesse dans cette même école, de son mariage avec Lucius, arrangé lui aussi… Soudain, elle s'arrêta et poussa un cri de joie presque enfantin à la vue d'une silhouette qui se découpait dans l'ombre des couloirs et qui fit manquer un battement de cœur à la plus jeune des deux femmes.

« Draco ! Mon chéri, comme tu m'as manqué ! »

En effet, c'était bien le solaire prince des Serpentards qui se dressait devant elles, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, sa chemise blanche et sa chevelure d'or liquide formant un point de lumière dans cette après-midi maussade. A quelques pas de lui, main dans la main avec lui, doigts entrelacés, il y avait Hermione Granger qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux inquiets du visage de Pansy.

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Reviews, please !**


	13. Les souvenirs d'Hermione

_Les souvenirs d'Hermione_

**Mes enfants, on approche de la fin, je le crains… Il était prévu dès le début que ce ne serait pas une longue histoire, et elle a même duré plus longtemps que je ne l'avais escompté, mais appréciez bien ce qui reste. L'aventure va bientôt toucher à son terme, et c'est dur pour moi aussi !**

**Réponses aux reviews (un peu moins nombreuses que d'habitude cette fois-ci) :**

Milles merci à **Poupoux, Dragonia, Phisoe**, **Hazel Malfoy,** **LunDer, Frudule, Rose Potter, Madame Boris Jardel **et** Lovy **pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements, malgré les allusions ici et là à mon sadisme (moi, sadique ? Euh… Juste un peu, en passant…) et de très gros bisous à toutes !

**Ellyana** : Oh, si ça ne fait que frôler le sadisme, alors je ne vois pas de raison de m'arrêter en si bon chemin lol ! En échange d'une carte du fan-club officiel et non-officiel de Draco, je te propose ce modeste chapitre, mais si tu peux me mettre en relation avec le copain du cousin de la cousine de l'oncle de ta meilleure amie, je ferais tout ce qu'il veut pour le soudoyer pour qu'il m'arrange une petite entrevue en privé avec Draco… Ou encore mieux, il faudrait importer Draco tout court, non ? On le séquestre, et puis… lol ! Tu es partante ? Je suis même prête à partager, un tout petit peu :p… Gros bisous !

**Clochette : **Coucou ! Pour me faire pardonner tout le temps que j'ai mis avant de publier le dernier chapitre de _Bas les Masques ! _et pour te faire patienter en attendant le suivant, voici donc le 12ème chapitre de _Juste une ombre_ qui arrive à un jour d'intervalle… En espérant qu'il te plaise ! Gros bisous !

**Hermione Charlotte Granger : **J'avoue que je reste perplexe en lisant ta review. Dois-je comprendre que tu n'aimes pas ma fic ? Très bien, c'est tout à fait ton droit et je le respecte. Mais dans ce cas, que lui reproches-tu en dehors du fait qu'elle ne soit pas écrite en anglais, et pourquoi l'avoir lue, jusqu'au bout en plus, sachant qu'elle n'était pas en anglais ? J'espère que tu auras la gentillesse de répondre, même sans t'infliger la lecture du chapitre suivant.

**Loufoca : **Non, tu ne m'avais jusqu'ici pas laissé de reviews, mais faute avouée (et réparée) n'a pas à être pardonnée… D'autant plus quand elle l'est aussi joliment ! Voici donc la suite avec de gros bisous !

**Choups : **C'est bien la première fois qu'on me remercie pour mon sadisme, lol ! Tu as toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre-ci, alors je ne te ferai pas patienter plus longtemps… Gros bisous !

**Kira-303 :** Hum, tout dépend de ce que tu appelles une échappatoire, mais je te promets de ne pas faire souffrir trop longtemps cette pauvre Pansy, qui n'a au fond pas fait grand chose de mal… Merci beaucoup de m'avoir finalement laissé une review et gros bisous !

**Lune Lupin : **Des reviews comme les tiennes, on n'en reçoit pas tous les jours… Tu es bien la première à ne pas me reprocher le temps que je mets pour faire mes updates, mais j'espère que la suite te trouvera satisfaite. Gros bisous !

**Et maintenant, place au chapitre 12…**

Pansy avait l'impression très désagréable que tout s'était mis à tourner devant ses yeux, comme un manège pris de folie qu'elle aurait tenté d'arrêter. Non, non, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Elle allait fermer les yeux, prendre une grande inspiration, et lorsqu'elle rouvrirait les paupières, alors elle ne verrait devant elle que son fiancé dans les bras de sa mère, sans Griffondor embarrassante aux alentours. Elle s'exécuta immédiatement avec une application qui aurait pu paraître ridicule à un spectateur si il y en avait eu un ou s'il avait observé le visage de la vert et argent à cet instant. Lorsqu'elle s'aventura à entrouvrir les cils de nouveau, elle se trouvait bien devant la scène qu'elle avait imaginé, à une exception près : Hermione Granger était toujours là, à quelque pas à peine du touchant groupe que formaient Draco et sa mère, les joues trop rouges et l'air atrocement mal à l'aise, presque au bord des larmes.

« Draco, mon trésor ! », roucoula Narcissa Malefoy, les yeux brillants de joie en caressant les cheveux dorés de son fils unique, « Je suis tellement, oui, tellement contente de te voir ! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit que je venais, mais je pensais que Perséphona s'en chargerait… C'est si bon de te voir, tu sais que c'est une véritable torture pour moi que de te savoir si loin… »

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air à la fois gêné et attendri en rendant son étreinte à sa mère. Celle-ci paraissait si jeune lorsqu'elle était débarrassée de ses petites préciosités et autres manières qu'on aurait sans mal pu la prendre pour la sœur aînée du Serpentard, tant ils se ressemblaient. Les mêmes cheveux clairs, les mêmes traits fins… Draco la repoussa doucement en lui disant d'une voix calme mais joyeuse malgré tout : « Allons, maman, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, mais sachons nous tenir. »

Narcissa sourit de nouveau, une nuance rosée venant teinter ses pommettes si pâles d'habitude. « Je suis désolée, mon cœur. C'est juste que… Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué ! » Elle se détacha néanmoins des bras de son fils, non sans passer son bras sous le sien, puis elle se tourna vers Hermione qui était restée immobile dans son coin, ne sachant visiblement ce qu'elle devait faire. « Et qui est cette jeune fille ? », demanda t'elle à son fils, sans cesser d'observer la Griffondor. Son ton ne pouvait permettre de deviner quelle était son humeur, mais son regard clair avait visiblement noté le revers pourpre de la robe de sorcière, son insigne de préfète-en-chef et sa cravate écarlate zébrée d'or.

Draco se tourna à son tour vers sa compagne, et, d'un signe de la main, lui fit signe de s'avancer. Hermione ne savait visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter devant l'épouse de Lucius Malefoy, et Pansy ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une profonde satisfaction. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à la légère révérence qu'elle fit à Narcissa le moindre manque d'élégance. « Mère, voici Hermione Granger », affirma sobrement le jeune homme, qui ne donnait absolument pas la moindre impression de malaise contrairement aux autres protagonistes de la scène.

« Miss Granger », répondit Lady Malefoy, indéchiffrable, en s'inclinant très légèrement devant la préfète, « Votre nom est sur beaucoup de lèvres ces temps-ci. Je suis heureuse de voir enfin votre visage.»

La jeune fille rougit un peu avant d'esquisser un sourire, très léger mais néanmoins indubitable. « Tout le plaisir est pour moi », répondit-elle d'une voix imperceptiblement hésitante.

Narcissa lui sourit en retour, puis passa un bras autours de la taille de Draco qui dominait sa mère d'une bonne tête. « Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson… Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais vous emprunter Draco quelques instants… Je ne serai pas longue, mais je me languis de mon fils. Il est dur pour une mère de devoir laisser son enfant vivre sa vie sans elle. » Elle sourit aux deux jeunes femmes, puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répliquer, entraîna le jeune homme qui se laissa faire docilement, mais non sans jeter un regard discret derrière lui.

Comme si le départ de Draco et de sa mère l'avait libéré d'une pression, Pansy inspira et expira largement avant de fixer ses regards sur le visage d'Hermione Granger. Le couloir était désert, et le silence qui régnait dans le château n'était troublé que par les cris de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondors en train de s'entraîner au loin. Son opposante, sa rivale puisqu'elle devait visiblement la considérer ainsi, se tenait face à elle à l'endroit exact où on l'avait laissée. Elle observait ses chaussures avec un intérêt passionné, comme si la réponse à ses problèmes se trouvait inscrite sur la surface bien vernie. Mais Pansy lui trouva un air à la fois pâle et décidé.

Visiblement, Hermione avait surmonté son malaise, mais la jeune Serpentard n'allait certainement pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Elle lui avait promis, pourtant, elle lui avait promis de laisser Draco tranquille ! Mais cette traîtresse avait manqué à sa parole, elle l'avait humiliée devant l'homme qu'elle aimait, son fiancé même, et devant la mère de celui-ci… Oh non, Perséphona Parkinson n'était pas aussi faible que cette greluche semblait le croire, elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds comme ça par une greluche dont les deux parents n'avaient pas le moindre pouvoir… Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette moins-que-rien qui aurait dû la remercier à genoux lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole ? Pansy était née, avait été éduquée pour diriger, et pour briller. Soudain, tout ce que ses parents lui avaient dit et répété des centaines de fois, tous ces petits riens qui jusqu'à cet instant très précis lui avaient paru atrocement abstrait, tout cela prenait un sens…

Hermione Granger, en dépit de sa mémoire exceptionnelle, qui était, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, son seul et unique atout, n'était pas de la même classe qu'elle. Les ancêtres de Pansy avaient toujours régné en maître et n'avait jamais laissé un être qui leur aurait faire perdre la face vivre assez longtemps pour voir un autre lever de soleil. Pansy ferait de même. Elle était du même sang, de la même chair que ces héros dont sa mère lui racontait les histoires dans l'espoir d'endurcir un peu sa craintive petite fille qui venait se réfugier dans ses jupes dès qu'un garnement osait se moquer d'elle. Déjà, la jeune fille regrettait de s'être suffisamment laissée aller à admirer une fille de Moldus que ne valait guère mieux que ses géniteurs. Alors que les ancêtres d'Hermione se traînaient misérablement sur terre en attendant la fin, ceux de Pansy avaient accompli des miracles. Et ce poste de Préfète-en-chef, ce n'était rien d'autre que la conséquence logique de la politique pro-Moldue que menait ce crétin sénile de Dumbledore, et absolument pas une récompense méritée des talents de la jeune fille… Comment cette petite manipulatrice avait-elle même pu la pousser à l'admirer, car Pansy l'avait admirée ?

Une vague de haine glacée la submergea, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur la Griffondor pour lui arracher les yeux sans même avoir recours à la magie, parce que cette misérable Sang-de-Bourbe ne méritait pas qu'on se donne la peine de sortir sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort. Après tout, lorsqu'on croise un insecte répugnant, qu'on chasse un moustique trop obstiné, on ne prend pas sa baguette, on l'écrase directement. La Serpentard serra les points et les dents, prête à mettre son plan à exécution, mais Hermione fut plus rapide qu'elle. Avant que Pansy ait pu faire le moindre geste, la rouge et or avait redressé la tête et s'était avancée vers son adversaire sans se préoccuper de la lueur de rage qui brillait dans ses yeux comme un feu de forêt attisé par un vent violent.

« Attends ! », dit la préfète-en-chef calmement, presque froidement, « Je vais tout t'expliquer ! »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans la tête de Pansy comme une cloche d'airain, pourtant elle n'en comprenait pas le sens. Elle comprenait juste que l'autre admettait qu'elle avait un tort, et que donc, sa vengeance était tout à fait justifiée. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son esprit analysait froidement la situation, tandis que l'autre au contraire était en proie à une folie meurtrière et irraisonnée. Hermione franchit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Pansy et la secoua légèrement, au point que la Serpentard s'attende presque à se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Mais la fidèle compagne d'Harry Potter l'avait déjà entraîner ailleurs dans les méandres du château, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet autours d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un autre élève ne fasse irruption. Pansy se laissa faire, curieusement détachée, comme elle observait la scène d'un œil extérieur au lieu de la vivre. Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva au septième étage, devant une tapisserie un peu ridicule représentant des trolls en tutus de ballerine roses sans pour autant se départir de leur air féroce. Hermione lui avait enfin lâché le bras pour faire quelques allers et retours devant l'objet pendant que sa compagne l'observait sans mot dire.

Lorsqu'elle regarda de nouveau sur le mur, il y avait une petite porte de bois, apparemment des plus anodines, un peu plus petite même que celles qui scellaient les salles de cours lambda. Pourtant, Pansy était bien sûre de n'avoir jamais eut de cours ici, ni même de jamais avoir vu de porte à cet endroit dans ce couloir qu'elle avait pourtant emprunté plus d'une fois. La Griffondor lui fit signe d'entrer d'un geste de la main, et, en dépit de la rage froide qui l'animait, Pansy s'exécuta. La pièce avait un haut plafond à ogives et était très grande, bien plus que ce à quoi la vert et argent se serait attendue pour une aussi petite porte, mais elle avait un air atrocement vide. Les murs de pierre grise étaient tout à fait nus, sans autres issues que la porte par laquelle les deux jeunes filles étaient entrées, et aucun tapis ne venait réchauffer le sol de dalles de marbre. Le seul mobilier de la pièce était constitué d'un guéridon sur lequel était posé une bassine, remplie d'un liquide argenté qui tournoyait lentement. Même si elle n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, Pansy reconnu une Pensine d'après les descriptions qu'elle avait lues dans plusieurs ouvrages.

Hermione s'approcha de la table à trois pieds et se plaça d'un côté, invitant Pansy à s'installer face à elle. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix résonna curieusement dans la pièce trop vide : « Voilà », dit-elle très calmement, « J'ai pensé que te montrer ce qui est arrivé plutôt que de te l'expliquer nous ferait gagner du temps. Tu peux jeter un sort sur la Pensine pour t'assurer qu'elle te montrera la vérité, ça ne me dérange pas. Tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux après… D'accord ? »

Pansy se contenta de hocher la tête, trop déstabilisée par l'attitude d'Hermione pour protester. C'était à chaque fois pareil… Toutes les fois où elle se retrouvait face à une personne qui affichait un tel air de décision, elle perdait tous ses moyens, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il pourrait réfuter ses pauvres arguments, et quelque soit ce qu'elle pensait intérieurement, elle était incapable d'articuler la moindre parole. Elle regarda en silence la jeune fille appuyer sa baguette contre sa tempe en fronçant les sourcils d'un air concentré, puis les fils argentés qui se confondirent avec les autres lorsqu'elle mélangea lentement le contenu de la bassine de pierre du bout de sa baguette. Toujours sans mot dire, elle se pencha au-dessus de l'objet et se laissa entraîner dans les pensées d'Hermione.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle déserte, si quelconque qu'elle aurait été bien en peine de dire laquelle exactement, une des centaines de salles désaffectées qui se trouvaient derrière les innombrables portes que comptaient Poudlard. L'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait les pupitres et les bancs et les toiles d'araignées qui pendaient du plafond comme des guirlandes de dentelles témoignaient de l'abandon dans lequel la pièce se trouvait. Même les elfes de maison ne devaient pas s'aventurer là souvent. Pansy vit qu'Hermione était seule, assise au bureau du professeur, l'air absent. Plusieurs minutes se passèrent avant que Draco ne fasse son apparition, son souffle court témoignant de sa précipitation et sa cravate pendant en bataille. Hermione se leva, les sourcils froncés, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.

« Désolé », dit-il rapidement en s'asseyant sur le bureau le plus proche après l'avoir essuyé du revers de la main d'un air dégoutté, « J'ai été retenu par Rogue, je n'avais pas répondu à la question 34 du dernier devoir, il voulait savoir pourquoi… »

Hermione haussa le sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer son interlocuteur. Celui-ci se tut et regarda la jeune fille. Le silence qui régnait dans a pièce était pesant, et Pansy, bien qu'elle sut que tout ça n'était qu'un souvenir passé et révolu, se surprit à retenir son souffle. Elle avait l'impression d'assister à un duel entre deux bretteurs aguerris, et se sentait gênée comme si on l'avait surprise à regarder par un trou de serrure une scène qu'elle n'était pas supposée voir. Enfin, Hermione brisa le silence : « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? », demanda t'elle, froidement.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'en avais juste envie », répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire, « Cela est-il si surprenant ? Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Les joues de la préfète-en-chef s'embrasèrent et elle détourna la tête bien que sa voix resta ferme : « Je croyais que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, quelque chose d'important. »

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit : « C'est faux, Hermione, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu es venue parce que tu avais envie de me revoir, autant que moi j'avais envie de te revoir. En quoi cela est-il si gênant ? Nous avons tous les deux passé une excellente soirée, et il n'y a rien de mal à ce que nous ayons envie de nous revoir. Alors pourquoi nous chercher des excuses alors qu'il n'y a que nous deux à tromper ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard aigu, visiblement déstabilisée, avant de se reprendre : « Parce que je sais que tu ne fais rien sans calcul. Qu'il n'y a pas que ce que tu me dis. Je suis venue parce que je veux savoir ce que tu vas retirer de tout ça, et je le saurai de gré ou de force. J'ai emmené du Véritaserum avec moi ! » finit-elle sur un air de bravade.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je suis prêt à le prendre volontairement. Je te dirais tout, puisque tu le veux. », répondit-il, simplement, comme s'il énonçait là une évidence, et Pansy se sentit frémir.

Le visage d'Hermione ne laissa rien paraître tandis qu'elle lui tendait la petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent qu'elle avait glissé dans une de ses manches. Sans la quitter des yeux, Draco la prit d'une main qui ne tremblait pas, et la leva en direction de sa compagne dans un dérisoire signe de salut. Pansy eut envie de courir vers lui pour arracher la bouteille de la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha et elle regarda, fascinée, son fiancé accoler ses lèvres au goulot et en boire le contenu sans battre d'un cil. Il avala difficilement, puis Hermione lui tourna le dos, parlant d'une voix atone qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Et alors commença l'interrogatoire…

« Pourquoi Pansy est-elle venue me voir, la première fois ? »

« Parce que je le lui avais demandé. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? »

« C'était un pari. Je devais coucher avec toi avant la fin de l'année. »

Les épaules d'Hermione frémirent, mais elle continua sans changer de ton : « Pourquoi avoir accepter ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons : je relève toujours les défis, c'était un exploit à ma hauteur, j'avais donné ma parole. Et tu me plaisais… »

« Ce pari est-il toujours d'actualité ? »

« Oui. Mais ce rendez-vous, ce n'était pas à cause de ça. Il n'a plus d'importance, maintenant. Tu es une fille bien, Hermione, tu es jolie, tu es intelligente, tu sais écouter. J'avais besoin de ce pari pour avoir une excuse, mais tu as fais le reste sans le savoir. »

« Quand le pari n'a t-il plus eut d'importance ? »

« Le soir de notre discussion à la bibliothèque. Au début, je voulais juste te séduire, te prendre au piège, mais je me suis trop laissé aller. Je ne t'ai pas menti, il est plus facile de dire une partie de la vérité que de dire un mensonge, surtout avec les gens comme toi. Mais je me suis laissé entraîner, j'en ai dis beaucoup plus que ce que je ne voulais. Pansy écoutait, c'est a seule chose qui me retenait en tant soit peu. Quand tu es partie, je m'en suis repenti, mais il était trop tard : il y avait déjà une brèche, même si je pouvais encore tenir mon rôle. J'ai essayé de lutter de toutes mes forces. Il y avait une partie de moi qui te haïssait parce que tu m'as rendu faible, et une autre qui était fascinée par toi. Comme s'il y avait deux personnes en moi. »

« Qu'as-tu pensé quand Harry et Ron sont intervenus ? »

Ici, Draco ricana : « Je les aurai tués ! Mais en même temps, ils m'ont en quelque sorte sauvé la face. J'ai couché avec Pansy, parce qu'elle le voulait, mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué. Jour et nuit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai attendu que tu viennes me trouver. C'est bête de dire ça, mais c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que les filles me résistent. Ca me rendait fou, et en même temps, j'en étais heureux parce que je savais que si tu étais venue, nous aurions couché ensemble et je ne voulais pas de ça. Enfin, je le voulais, bien sûr, mais ce n'était plus pour le pari, je ne voulais pas te prendre avant de t'avoir dit la vérité. Pansy te l'aurais dit, si je ne l'avais pas fait, mais je voulais que tu le saches… »

Hermione s'était retournée, les yeux plein de larmes, et c'est d'une voix tremblante qu'elle posa sa dernière question : « Et maintenant, Draco, que penses-tu de moi ? »

« Je pense que je t'aime. Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça pour quelqu'un, mais je crois bien que je t'aime. Comment appelles-tu tes sentiments pour quelqu'un qui te fascine, quelqu'un à qui tu penses tout le temps, quelqu'un qui te rend heureux le matin quand tu te lèves ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je crois que c'est l'amour… »

Il ouvrit les bras avec un sourire, et Hermione s'y rua dedans comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Pansy, et elle se retourna. Face à elle se trouvait Hermione, l'autre, celle du présent. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes et sur ses lèvres courrait un sourire rêveur. « Viens, Pansy », dit-elle, « Il est temps de rentrer. »

**Fin du chapitre… Snif...Reviews please !**

**STOP! Attendez, attendez... Allez voir le site de Dragonia: lamagiehp . forumactif . com (sans les espaces entre les points, bien sûr)!**


	14. S'il ne devait en rester qu'une

_S'il ne devait en rester qu'une…_

**Grrrrrrande nouvelle : j'ai récupéré Merlin, j'ai récupéré Merlin, j'ai récupéré Merlin, tralalalalère !**

**Dans ce chapitre, je préfère autant vous prévenir que je vire au sadisme pur et simple. Par pitié, ne m'en veuillez pas trop et surtout, ne me psychanalysez pas, ou ce serait la fin de tout… En espérant que vous me pardonnerez un jour ce que je m'apprête à faire, je vous fait de gros bisous et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Un grand merci à **Choups, LunDer, Hazel Malfoy, Sarah Black, Red-hair1990, Rose Potter, Lune Lupin **et **Poupoux **pour leurs reviews, et tout plein de gros bisous !

**Dragonia : **Ba, je vais pas tout te raconter, non plus, ce serait pas du jeu… Je t'en ai déjà dis beaucoup quand même ! De rien pour la pub, ma lyly, tu le mérites bien ! Gros bisous !

**Arwenajane : **Et voilà la 200ème revieweuse ! Contente de te revoir, la miss, ça faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas passée me dire un petit bonjour… Gros bisous !

**Lovy : **L'important, ce n'est pas d'être original, c'est de dire ce que tu penses. Et si ce que tu écris est ce que tu penses, alors j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être comblée ! Gros bisous !

**Feeclochette : **Ben moi non plus, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu ne t'es pas manifestée jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne mors pas, pourtant ! Mais je suis contente de voir que ta timidité ne t'aura pas empêchée de me faire un petit signe avant la fin de cette histoire… L'important reste quand même qu'elle te plaise. Gros bisous !

**Ellyana : **60/40 ? Ah non, non, non, pas question, c'est du vol pur et simple que tu me proposes là, ma chère ! Laisse-moi me charger des transactions, et tu verras que je saurai le convaincre. Bien sûr, comme il s'agit du copain du cousin de la cousine de l'oncle de ta meilleure amie, je ne vais pas essayer de t'arnaquer, et je peux même descendre à un 45/55. J'offre même le couvert et le lit, si tu veux :p, mais laisse faire les experts ! Je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma carte d'adhérente, au fait. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû à une grève des hiboux ou quoi, mais j'espère la recevoir bientôt. Gros bisous ! P.S. : Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ces conditions, je tiens le prochain chapitre en otage jusqu'à ce que tu les acceptes !

**Elaviel : **Ca fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas lu de nouvelles fics, donc je ne saurai te dire ce qu'il en est, mais apparemment je ne manque rien… J'espère avoir répondu à ta question dans ma review de _Némésis_ et avoir par la même occasion sauvé tes avant bras du massacre. Gros bisous !

**Miss Felton : **Draco est méchant parce qu'il est méchant dans le canon aussi… Et ne pleure pas, parce que dans ce chapitre-ci, ça va être bien pire… Gros bisous, en espérant que tu me pardonneras !

**Darkim the queen of konery: **J'aime trop ton pseudo! Par contre, moi, je suis une enfoirée donc je vais faire souffrir tout le monde, et comme ça, y'aura pas de jaloux… Pansy en viendrait presque à me faire pitié. J'espère échapper à ton courroux, et en attendant, je te fais de gros bisous !

**Clochette: **Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'impatienter, puisque voilà déjà la suite ! Le nombre de gens qui s'intéressent à Pansy me fascine, d'autant plus que c'est rarement un personnage que les gens aiment voir mettre en scène. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose de sympathique, à mon goût, du moins, alors j'ai tendance à me venger sur elle de toutes les vicissitudes de l'existence. Enfin, l'important, c'est que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous !

**Et maintenant, bon chapitre 13. Si on peut dire ça, parce que je n'en suis pas très sûre… **

Il n'y avait plus de couleurs, plus de lumière, plus de goût et plus d'odeur dans le monde. Pansy ne sentait plus rien, sauf une douleur insupportable à la place du cœur. Elle avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un bloc de glace dans une grande pièce vide. Elle voyait une jeune fille aux longues boucles brunes qui lui secouait le bras d'un air inquiet, l'appelant par un nom qui ne lui disait rien : « Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… » Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi exactement. Elle avait mal, juste mal.

Hermione. La fille en face d'elle s'appelait Hermione, cela lui revenait lentement maintenant. Et puis Draco. Draco n'était pas là, mais il était à elle, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et Hermione avait dit qu'elle ne le lui prendrait pas. Mais Hermione avait menti, et Draco était parti. Hermione le lui avait montré. Draco était parti. Et Pansy eut envie de crier, de crier très fort, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Qui l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche et de hurler sa douleur et sa déception. Tout devint noir devant ses yeux, et elle eut du mal à respirer. Et la fille brune lui disait encore : « Pansy, Pansy, Pansy… » Comme une litanie, un mantra, comme si cela pouvait conjurer les ténèbres autours d'elles, ces ténèbres dans lesquelles elles se noyaient. C'était Hermione. Les ténèbres, c'était à cause d'Hermione. Tout était à cause d'Hermione !

Pansy se dégagea et se mit à courir, droit devant elle, pour lui échapper. Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie, vite, très vite, ou alors elle allait disparaître. Comme la porte lui semblait loin… Si elle ne voyait plus Hermione, alors tout irait mieux. Elle se réveillerait, et Draco serait de nouveau à elle, et rien de tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine ne serait arrivé, tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle poussa la porte, et avala une grande goulée d'air, comme si celui que contenait la grande salle où elle s'était trouvée était vicié. Elle passa le pas, et recommença à courir, parce qu'elle entendait derrière elle les cris de son bourreau qui la poursuivaient. Courir, courir encore, courir toujours. Elle croisa une silhouette. C'était Draco. Elle voulu ralentir, mais sa poursuivante était déjà là. Il la laissa passer, l'air interloqué, et elle continua sa course. Un croisement. Une grande croix s'ouvrant sur trois chemins tous identiques. Pansy connaissait Poudlard, elle aimait cette grande demeure où elle avait connu ses plus doux moments et ses peines les plus douloureuses, mais à cet instant, le château ressemblait à ses yeux à un immense piège.

Un bruit de course qui se rapprochait. Sans avoir à tourner la tête, Pansy sut que Draco était là, lui aussi, et qu'il lui avait donné la chasse, lui aussi. Mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Draco était un traître, il savait qu'il lui appartenait, mais il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione, il lui avait ouvert les bras, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait, elle ; elle la Sang-de-Bourbe, la garce, l'ignoble et la parjure… Elle n'avait eu qu'à sourire, et il lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, alors que Pansy serait morte pour ces mots. Je t'aime. Pouvoir s'arrêter et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et que tout le reste importait peu. Elle lui dirait et redirait qu'elle l'aimait, et lui le lui dirait aussi, je t'aime, mon amour, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, je t'ai toujours aimé. Ecoute-moi car je t'aime. Arrête-toi, car je t'aime. Ne me fuis pas, car je t'aime. Aime-moi toi aussi, je ne peux pas sans toi, aime-moi car je t'aime et que le reste importe peu. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Tu es mon souffle, tu es ma vie, si tu n'es pas là, moi je ne peux pas.

Il aurait suffit de peu pourtant. Il aurait suffit qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle s'arrête. Juste ça. Non, pas seulement, car Hermione était là, et Hermione l'avait trahie. Et pourtant, Hermione avait promit, avant, elle lui avait promit qu'elle ne lui dirait pas ça. Et ses jambes continuaient de courir, toutes seules comme des grandes, une jambe et puis l'autre, et puis l'autre, et puis l'autre. Courir. La douleur dans ses muscles, dans ses chevilles qui se tordent sur les dalles inégales, dans ses orteils qui souffraient, étouffés par les escarpins vernis qu'elle avait mit pour lui plaire, et qu'il n'avait pas vus. Comme tout le reste. Tout ce que l'autre n'avait pas, n'avait pas fait. Juste un sourire, et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

C'était injuste. Pansy aurait voulu s'envoler de ce monde tellement injuste, ne plus ce soucier de tous ces gens en qui elle avait eu confiance, et qui lui avaient menti, qui avait trahi cette confiance. S'envoler, comme un oiseau, oublier ce corps trop lourd que de toute façon personne n'aimait, et même pas elle, et même pas lui. Comme un mirage devant elle, elle reconnu l'escalier qui menait à la tour d'Astronomie. C'était là qu'il avait embrassé Hermione pour la première fois, c'était là aussi qu'il avait apposé sa marque sur elle. Quoiqu'il ait dit à Hermione, pour Pansy, c'est là que tout avait commencé. Gravir les marches unes à unes, les gravir pour ne plus jamais les redescendre. Combien de fois était-elle monter là haut durant ces sept années qu'elle avait passées au château ? On commençait l'Astronomie en 2ème année, à raison de deux cours par semaine. Soit quatre montées et descentes par semaine. Oui, mais combien de semaine de cours y avait-il en un an, sinon en six ? Une partie de son cerveau se mit froidement à calculer tandis que l'autre notait tous ces petits détails qui faisaient qu'elle considérait le château comme une partie d'elle : une dalle disjointe, un creux dans les marches, une touche d'ocre sur une pierre grise.

La lumière qui régnait au sommet de la tour l'éblouit. Une poussière dorée dansait dans les rayons de soleil comme des milliers de paillettes, et Pansy en fut émue. Mais comment le monde osait-il être beau, encore, maintenant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, alors même que le cœur des hommes était si sombre et le sien près à se fendre ? Dans l'escalier, elle entendit les halètements de Draco, et d'Hermione derrière lui, et leurs cris, et leurs appels. Les baies de verre avaient été enlevées en prévision du cours qui devait avoir lieu le soir même, car Mars et Vénus s'alignaient parfaitement, ce qui n'arrivait, d'après le professeur, qu'une fois tous les quinze ans, et rarement sur un aussi bel axe. Elle repoussa les lunettes optiques qui l'empêchaient d'accéder aux créneaux de la tour, entendant à peine le bruit de verre brisé qui retentissait sinistrement à ses oreilles lorsque l'une d'entre elle se renversait, entraînant parfois une de ses voisines dans sa chute. Elle grimpa sur les pierres dressées, s'écorchant les mains, se cassant les ongles dans les interstices, se tordant les pieds dans ses chaussures mal adaptées. A plat ventre sur la pierre gelée, le souffle coupé, et ces longues manches qui embarrassaient ses mouvements. Quand ils entrèrent tous les deux, elle état debout, debout sur la pierre, dressée vers le ciel qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

« Arrête ton cirque, Pansy », dit-il d'une voix qui lui fit mal, « Descend de là tout de suite. De toutes façons, tu n'en es même pas capable. »

Elle le fixait, plongeant dans ses yeux gris et durs comme deux éclats de métal brillant au milieu desquels étaient incrustés deux petites îles d'obsidienne. Deux mondes jumeaux, froids et effrayants, à la beauté douloureuse. Cette beauté qui ne semblait pas appartenir au monde dans lequel ils vivaient, c'était ça qui lui avait ravi son cœur alors qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine choyée, bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qui se cachait réellement derrière le mot : « souffrir ». Ces lames qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps et son âme, cette douleur physique, intense, qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, et ce vent de folie qui se rendait maître de son esprit en la laissant exsangue comme une coquille vide, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les ficelles.

« S'il te plaît, Pansy, descends », murmura l'autre qui ouvrait de grands yeux terrifiés.

Etait-elle consciente ou pas qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à la manche du garçon ? Pansy n'en savait rien, mais elle aimait la voir ainsi, tremblante, implorante, levant les yeux vers elle comme vers une statue de déesse ou de sainte. Elle aimait le tremblement mal maîtrisé de ses mains, la sueur qui perlait sur le front que rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler jadis, la peur qui la saisissait, cette autre qu'elle haïssait à présent plus que tout. Tout semblait prêt pour la Grande Scène, et cette fois, Pansy en était l'héroïne. C'était ce que chantait le vent à son oreille en s'enroulant autours de son corps, faisant voltiger ses robes noires et vertes de sorcière autours d'elle.

« Je suis capable de le faire », siffla t'elle, perfide, heureuse de les sentir venir se pendre à ses paroles comme des poissons à un hameçon, « Il suffit qu'on m'en donne les raisons. Qu'ai-je à perdre, Hermione, dis le moi honnêtement, qu'ai-je à perdre ? Tu m'as tout prit, tu as sali tout ce qui importait à mes yeux ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, je t'en prie », supplia l'intéressée en tendant les mains vers la Serpentard, « descend, ou tu vas tomber ! » Elle s'approcha de quelque pas, repoussant les télescopes dont les verres brisés crissaient sous ses pas dans un bruit sinistre.

« Non ! », l'arrêta Pansy, d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnu pas tant elle lui paru hystérique à ses propres oreilles, « N'avance pas, Hermione, ou je me jetterai en bas de la tour, et tu seras aussi responsable de ma mort que si tu m'avais poussée ! »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux faire, de toute manière ? », demanda Draco d'une voix traînante. Il s'était accoudé contre l'un des télescopes encore debout, et semblait observer la scène avec un flegme qui jurait avec l'attitude de ses compagnes.

Pansy le dévisagea, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui, elle perdit tous ses moyens. Pourquoi Draco réagissait-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle l'aimait tellement, comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir ? Il lui semblait que tout l'amour, et toute la haine dont elle était le réceptacle débordaient en flots tangibles. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Elle était l'héroïne, à présent, et les héros ne meurent pas ainsi. « Si », dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Et en tremblant, elle se retourna, lentement, leur tournant le dos.

Il n'y avait plus rien devant elle, que l'horizon vallonné, très loin, et le bleu du ciel à perte de vue. Le ciel était beau. Les nuages gonflés comme du pop-corn, à l'aspect aussi moelleux que du coton, exhibaient ça et là leur nacre lumineuse. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baissant insensiblement, et les éclaboussant de rose et de pourpre, comme les couleurs vives d'une fête foraine. Mais ce qui intéressait Pansy, c'était ce qu'il y avait en bas. Le bout de ses escarpins vernis ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de l'angle qui marquait la limité entre la pierre, d'un gris rassurant et solide, et l'à-pic. En tendant le cou, elle pouvait voir le mur parfaitement lisse qui formait le mur de la tour d'Astronomie, et tout en bas, très loin, les dalles blanches de la petite cour. Les dernières fleurs du jardinet sauvagement veillé par M. Rusard formaient des tâches rouges comme des gouttes de sang sur le feuillage vert sombre. Autours, quelques élèves s'étaient assis, inconscients du drame qui se déroulait au dessus de leurs têtes. Il y avait là trois filles de Serdaigle de quatrième ou cinquième année, et autant de garçons qui faisaient parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de la même maison. Leurs rires montaient vers Pansy, penchée comme un vautour, le cœur battant, se mêlant au passage aux clameurs qui s'élevaient du terrain d'entraînement. Plus loin encore, on voyait ka forêt interdite, élevant les cimes noires de ses sapins comme des doigts accusateurs levés vers les cieux. Pansy sentit un frisson la parcourir tout entière, depuis la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu ? », reprit Draco, intraitable, « Dépêche-toi, Pansy, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! »

Elle regardait le vide à ses pieds, ce vide si vaste qu'il semblait l'attendre. Tant de vide. Elle sentit sa tête commencer à lui tourner. Mais Draco poursuivait, la hachant de sa voix adorée, la lui enfonçant dans le corps avec autant de maîtrise que s'il utilisait des poignard aiguisés au lieu de mots vides de sens : « Allez, pauvre folle ! Saute ! Saute, je te dis, c'est pour ça que tu es ici, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête, refusant de s'avouer vaincu. Il était son seigneur, son maître et son âme. Qu'il parle, et elle obéirait. Qu'il ordonne, et elle se plierait à sa volonté souveraine. Il lui disait de sauter, alors elle sauterait. Qu'importaient le reste ? Il ne voulait plus d'elle. Hermione l'avait trahie. Elle n'épouserait pas Draco, et ses parents la mépriseraient plus encore. Plus rien ne la retenait, que cette boule qui se faisait de plus en plus lourde au creux de son ventre. Elle s'avança de quelques centimètres, sans lever le talon, et le bout de ses souliers vint toucher le bord du vide.

« Non ! »

Le cri d'Hermione était perçant comme le cri d'un faucon blessé à mort, et les élèves assis au pied de la tour levèrent la tête comme des pantins désarticulés. Mais ils se tenaient trop prêt de la tour et ne virent pas Pansy. Ils revinrent à leurs jeux, et Pansy les regarda, fascinée par tant d'insouciance, entendant à peine les paroles d'Hermione.

« Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça, ce n'était pas vrai ! » Sa voix était hachée, précipitée. « Tout ça, la Pensine, le Véritasérum, ce n'était pas vrai ! Nous avons tout mit en scène, Pansy, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. »

Pansy ne se retourna pas. Elle ne dit rien. Elle entendit Draco qui tentait d'étouffer la voix d'Hermione, mais la Griffondor était déchaînée, terrifiée, et rien ne semblait pouvoir endiguer le flot de paroles. « Draco ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé, et je l'ai aidé. Il ne m'aime pas, Pansy ! Tout à était monté de toutes pièces, pour que tu acceptes que le mariage soit annulé… Ce que je t'ai montré dans la Pensine, ce n'était qu'une… Qu'une pièce de théâtre ! Descend, maintenant, je t'en supplie ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? », demanda Pansy d'une voix atone, toujours ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, trop heureuse de la voir parler, et se jeta à corps perdu dans son récit sans se soucier des tentatives de Draco pour la faire taire.

« En apprenant que ta mère venait te voir, Draco a eut peur. Il a comprit que ce mariage n'était pas une échéance lointaine, mais quelque chose de proche, et de très proche même. La seule chose qui l'y attachait d'une telle manière, c'était ton obstination. Il ne te mérite pas, tu vaux tellement mieux que lui, Pansy… Alors j'ai accepté de l'aider, pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie et non pas celle qu'on a dessinée pour toi. Nous avons donc enregistré cette scène de déclaration dans ma tête, que je puisse te la montrer dans la Pensine, et nous avons surgi sur ton chemin. Nous savions que Narcissa voudrait parler seule avec son fils, et que comme ça, j'aurai la possibilité de t'emmener dans la salle sur demande où tout le matériel était prêt… Mais… Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais à ce point. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée, Pansy… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Je t'aime beaucoup, tu ne mérites pas ça… Je veux que tu sois heureuse, avec quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment ! Descend, je t'en supplie, tu me fais peur ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la voix d'Hermione avait perdu cette pointe d'hystérie qui lui ressemblait si peu pour se briser en sanglots hachés.

« Tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que j'allais boire du Véritasérum, si ? », demanda Draco d'une voix presque douce. « Descends, maintenant… Il faut que nous parlions plus calmement, et ce n'est pas exactement le bon endroit. »

C'est cela qui acheva de convaincre Pansy. Tout se tenait. Draco était trop fier pour accepter l'ultimatum d'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Hermione ; et Hermione était trop douce pour l'avoir trahie. Hermione l'aimait, vraiment. Hermione était son amie, elle avait même embrassé son pire ennemi pour lui donner un plus bel avenir. Pansy avait une amie qui tenait à elle ! Si Hermione aimait vraiment Draco, alors elle l'aurait laissé mourir, n'et-ce pas ? C'est ce que n'importe quelle personne amoureuse aurait fait à sa place. Pansy jeta un dernier regard à l'abîme qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds, et se prépara à se retourner une nouvelle fois. L'adrénaline tombée, le vertige l'envahit, et une vague de terreur la submergea. Elle voulait retrouver la terre ferme le plus rapidement possible. Elle tourna la tête, et elle les vit.

Draco tenait Hermione par la taille. Elle était serrée contre lui. Son visage d'ange, illuminé par ses yeux dorés comme le soleil couchant et encadré par ses boucles brunes teintées de reflet de feu était tourné vers elle, attaché au moindre de ses mouvements. En les voyant ainsi, Pansy eut peur. Et s'ils avaient menti ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Hermione lui souriait, un sourire doux et chaud comme ceux qu'elle adressait à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Pansy s'accrocha à ce sourire, ne regardait que ce sourire. Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux fixés dans ceux de la jeune fille à la cravate rouge qui hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

Le bruit parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne réalise pleinement ce qui lui arrive. C'était un craquement horrible, comme le bruit d'un os qui se brise. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que son talon s'était brisé, et qu'elle perdait l'équilibre. Elle bascula en arrière, battant des bras pour se retenir à quelque chose, ou à quelqu'un… Hermione poussa un cri qui sembla venir de très loin. Elle tendit les bras pour accrocher les mains de Pansy, mais c'était trop tard. Elle tomba, et, les yeux fixés sur le visage déformé par les cris de ses deux compagnons, elle comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu mourir.

**Oserai-je vous demander une review après ça ?**


	15. Lueur

_Lueur_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Un grand merci à **Choups, Hazel Malfoy, Miss S.Black, Féeclochette, lovy, le Saut de l'Ange, LunDer, kamy, Darky Angel, Kandy Malefoy, Poupoux, Elaviel, Kira-303, Loufoca, Stéphanie, Océane-666 **et **Misty **pour leurs reviews. Je n'en ai jamais reçu autant pour un seul chapitre, même s'il est vrai que certains m'ont écrit plusieurs fois pour me gronder à cause de mon retard. Mais quand je vois que ce chapitre a recueilli 27 reviews… Ben moi, ça me laisse sans voix ! Très gros bisous à toutes !

**Dragonia : **Pas de conclusions trop hâtives, ma lyly, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie… Merlin et moi te faisons plein de gros bisous (et à quand la suite de _Prisonniers en enfer _?)

**Bloody : **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une seconde review, ça m'a vraiment touché parce que j'étais vachement déçue de n'en avoir que la moitié d'une la première fois. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de faire cette update, mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre quand même, en attendant la suite de _Bas les Masques !_ Gros bisous !

**Clochette : **Pour le coup, j'avoue que ça a été très long, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à boucler ce chapitre. Enfin, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, et qu'il te plaira malgré tout le retard… Gros bisous !

**Ellyana : **Et ben si, je peux terminer un chapitre comme ça, j'ai tous les droits, moi, puisque après tout c'est moi l'écrivain ! Pour en revenir à nos petites affaires, oui, c'est vrai que le Draco est d'autant plus précieux que n'en trouve pas beaucoup. Mais justement, c'est une raison de plus pour me laisser faire ! En effet, je suis actuellement une formation d'escroqueuse professionnelle (euh, non, de diplomate, pardon), et donc je pourrai réussir à faire jouer mes contacts pour enlever le plus beau des Serpentards… J'attends toujours les veracrasses et la goule de pied ferme, et j'ai installé plein de défenses magiques autours de mon appart pour pallier à ce genre de désagrément (avec un système de retour à l'envoyeur dernier cri !). Aha ! Gros bisous quand même…

**Darkim the Queen of konnery : **comment as-tu deviné ? Bon, c'est pas le chien de Superman, il avait un cours de salsa ce jour-là, alors on a du faire appel au chien des Indestructibles, mais sinon, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Bon, il reste encore un chapitre, donc pas de happy end ce coup-ci, et les boxers c'est encore mieux que les caleçons, mais bon, un peu de patience… Gros bisous !

**Hermione46: **Oui, oui, la voilà, la suite! Non mais c'est quoi tout ce harcèlement, lol ? Puis ils viennent faire quoi les schtroumfs là-dedans (là, j'avoue que je reste perplexe…) En tout cas elle est là maintenant… Gros bisous !

**Rose Potter: **Non, non, je ne déprime pas (sauf quand j'écris ce genre de chapitre), donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mais je trouve ce genre de chapitre plus facile à écrire que celui-ci, par exemple… Je dois pas être tout à fait normale. Bonne lecture pour la suite et gros bisous !

**Laure: **Tes réponses, les voilà (en tout cas une partie d'entre elles). En tout cas ça me fait super plaisir que tu ais lu cette histoire, même si elle te plaisait pas et que, mieux que tout, tu ais même fini par apprécier. C'était le défi que je m'étais lancé au début, et des reviews de ce genre sont ma plus belle récompense… Gros bisous !

**L'avant dernier chapitre, mesdames (et pas messieurs puisqu'il n'y en a pas)…**

Ce qui la surprit le plus sur le moment, ce n'est pas vraiment l'absence de douleur, mais plutôt l'absence de toute forme de sensation. Elle savait qu'elle était couchée, le dos sur le sol dallé en bas de la tour d'Astronomie, et qu'au dessus d'elle, les élèves qu'elle voyait du haut de son créneau s'agitaient en hurlant et que l'une d'eux la secouait comme un prunier ; mais pourtant, elle ne sentait ni le sol glacé, dur et irrégulier dans son dos, ni la bise de ce début d'hiver qui faisait voler les drapeaux du terrain de Quidditch et les capes noires des quelques supporters qu'on apercevait assis sur les estrades, ni mêmes les mains de la fille de Serdaigle crispées sur ses épaules. Etrangement détachée, elle remarqua que son corps formait un angle bizarre qui n'avait rien de naturel. Elle sut à ce moment qu'elle aurait du avoir très mal, mais pourtant, tel n'était pas le cas. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'elle eut peur, et qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait un très gros problème. Elle tenta de se rappeler ses derniers souvenirs : elle voyait encore clairement le visage d'Hermione déformé par les cris et la peur qui se penchait par-dessus les créneaux, et celui de Draco, plus livide que jamais, qui la retenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de tomber tandis qu'elle se débattait en tendant les bras vers Pansy ; elle entendait le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles tandis qu'Hermione disparaissait rapidement, et tout ce vide autours d'elle, sans qu'elle puisse se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Et puis le sol, sans doute, mais à partir de là tout n'était plus clair.

Elle avait fait une chute de plus de cent mètres, donc. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas mal, et rien ne semblait l'empêcher de se relever si elle en avait envie, bien que son corps lui paru totalement disloqué. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se leva, regarda autours d'elle. Ce qu'elle vit n'était pas fait pour la rassurer : elle était debout, certes, mais elle voyait toujours son corps étendu à ses pieds, elle était même debout _sur_ son corps. Et lorsqu'elle leva ses mains à la hauteur de son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas faites de chair, solides et tangibles, mais d'une sorte de brume translucide, légèrement argentée, à peine visible à la lumière du soleil timide. Les autres élèves la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, certains s'écartant lentement d'elle à reculons sans la quitter des yeux. Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre la fit tourner la tête, et elle vit Hermione qui déboulait comme une furie, suivie de près par Draco qui arborait un teint grisâtre. La Griffondor hoqueta, s'arrêta net, le souffle court, et pressa ses mains contre sa bouche. De plus en plus d'élèves arrivaient en courant, et même l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor quitta l'entraînement pour venir se poser dans la petite cour, encore revêtue de ses robes rouges. Et, du coin de l'œil, dans un coin ombragé, elle reconnut ses semblables, l'air un peu gênés. Les fantômes.

Personne ne parlait, mais Pansy se rendit compte pour la première fois que, parfois, le silence pouvait être assourdissant. Elle n'entendait plus les battements familiers de son coeur, bien sûr, ni celle de sa respiration, puisqu'elle ne respirait plus, et en cette absence, elle percevait plus clairement que jamais celle des autres, de ces autres qui avaient été si semblables à elle-même et dont elle ne ferait plus jamais partie. Elle avait connu les mêmes joies et les mêmes peines, à peu de choses près, que tout ces jeunes gens et ces jeunes filles, pour la plupart plus jeunes qu'elle. Elle avait erré parmi eux en anonyme en étant persuadés d'être différente, mais elle se rendait à présent compte qu'elle n'avait jamais été qu'une parmi des dizaines, des centaines d'autres. Aujourd'hui, ils la dévisageaient comme si elle avait été une chose particulièrement étrange, unique. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas le moins du monde plaisir. Elle aurait tout donné pour être de nouveau l'une de ces gamines aux yeux écarquillés qui cachaient dans leurs cœurs qui battaient encore des peines d'amour qui les faisait pleurer la nuit dans leurs oreillers lorsqu'elles croyaient que les autres dormaient, ou qui voyaient leur journée s'illuminer lorsque celui qu'elles aimaient leur souriait. Elle aurait voulu un jour s'avancer en longue robe de soie immaculée, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, voir son père lier son poignet à celui d'un homme en signe d'un amour indestructible, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait préparé avec soin pendant des semaines, se souciant du plus infime détail. Elle aurait voulu porter un jour ses enfants, les élever avec lui dans une petite maison qui n'avait pas besoin d'être le grand château des Malefoy, mais qu'elle aurait arrangée avec tendresse de façon à en faire un petit nid confortable. Elle aurait aimé vieillir aux côtés de cet homme, et cet homme n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être aussi riche, beau et intelligent que Draco. Elle aurait aimé avoir la vie devant elle, mais il ne lui restait plus que l'éternité.

Le fantôme d'une femme toute ronde qu'elle avait du croiser par le passé sans vraiment y faire attention s'avança vers elle avec un sourire très triste, mais très doux en même temps. Dans le soleil, on ne voyait d'elle qu'une sorte de trace argenté dans le ciel gris, sans vraiment de forme. « Viens avec moi », dit-elle d'une voix désincarnée qui pourtant s'efforçait clairement d'être gentille, « je sais combien c'est dur, au début, nous sommes tous passés par là. Je ne te cacherai pas que tu vas traverser des moments qui seront sans doute encore pires. Etre un fantôme, ce n'est une chose très agréable, mais c'est le plus souvent supportable. Viens, il est des choses que tu dois à présent savoir, mais que les mortels n'ont pas besoin d'entendre. Ils vont venir emporter ton corps, et si tu dois assister à ton enterrement par décence, ce n'est pas indispensable que tu voies ça. » La femme tendit une main vers elle, mais lorsque Pansy voulut la saisir, elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait pas. « C'est sans doute la chose qui te manquera le plus », dit doucement son guide alors qu'elles se dirigeaient en flottant vers le groupe des autres fantômes, « les contacts physiques, la chaleur des autres corps, cet amour tangible… Mais c'est ainsi, et nous n'y pouvons rien. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'amour, pourtant. » Elle fit une pause, puis lui sourit, indifférente apparemment aux regards des élèves. « Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses mon nom, au fait. Je suis Cathelyn. La Grosse Cathelyn, comme on m'appelle, quand on songe à m'appeler…Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Appelle-moi comme ça, si tu veux. Les mortels ne sont pas toujours gentils avec nous, tu sais… »

Pansy se sentit un peu coupable pour toutes les fois où elle s'était moquée de Mimi Geignarde. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur puisqu'elle venait de se poster à côté d'elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. « On est les deux seules élèves à être mortes au sein de l'école ! », dit le fantôme de la jeune fille avec un sourire orgueilleux, « Tu pourras venir me voir dans mes toilettes quand ça ira mal, si tu veux… », ajouta t'elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une immense faveur, « tu vas voir que la vie est horrible, quand on est un fantôme. Tout le monde se moque de toi. Et pas seulement ces élèves-là, mais aussi tous les autres. Il va y avoir des générations entières de mortels qui vont se moquer de toi, chaque année, tous plein de nouveaux, et les enfants des anciens… » Elle éclata d'un rire sinistre qui aurait fait frissonner Pansy si elle en avait eut la capacité avant de disparaître dans un mur. L'ancienne Serpentard eut envie de pleurer, mais Nick Quasi Sans Tête, le fantôme de Griffondor, a qui elle n'avait jamais parlé, s'approcha en lui faisant une drôle de révérence un peu datée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère », dit-il en prenant un ton paternel, « être un fantôme n'est pas aussi insupportable que cette pauvre Mimi s'oblige à le croire. Cet état peut même ne pas être définitif. »

Pansy, qui ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, se tourna vers lui avec une telle vivacité qu'elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même avant de pouvoir s'arrêter : « Vraiment ? », demanda t'elle au gentilhomme, « Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait y échapper ? »

Sir Nicolas secoua sa tête qu'il dut retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Non, absolument pas. Vous avez fait le choix de devenir un fantôme, même si vous ne vous en souvenez plus. Vous pouvez aussi choisir de continuer votre route… Mais vous vous rendrez rapidement compte que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. Si nous sommes ici, c'est que nous avons eut peur d'aller plus loin, et plus on passe de temps en tant que fantôme, plus il est difficile d'abandonner définitivement ce monde. En dépit de toutes les difficultés et les épreuves qu'implique notre état, nous somme attachés à ce monde et à tout ce qu'il continue de nous apporter, et à ses peines autant que ses joies. Cela nous rappelle notre existence passée, ce que nous connaissons, et qui nous semble plus acceptable que le vide et le néant définitif qui nous attendent si nous choisissions d'aller de l'autre côté. Etre un fantôme n'est pas toujours joyeux, il est vrai. Nous sommes constamment en présence d'éléments qui sont autant de causes de nostalgie… Mais vous verrez, vous allez trouver une place en tant que fantôme, une place tout à fait comparable dans notre société à celle que vous aviez lorsque vous viviez. Et elle vous semblera tout aussi importante, et vous n'aurez pas non plus envie de la quitter. Notre chère Cathelyn, par exemple, aime beaucoup s'occuper des nouveaux tels que vous. Quand à Mimi, malgré toutes ses plaintes, elle aime tous ses petits tracas quotidiens qui sont autant de preuves d'un intérêt qu'on ne lui portait pas alors qu'elle était vivante. Et elle se repaît de la souffrance qu'elle en tire car c'est pour elle la preuve qu'elle existe encore. »

« Vous voulez dire, que si j'en trouve le courage, je pourrais partir ? », demanda Pansy que la psychologie de Mimi Geignarde intéressait fort peu.

« Oui, oui… », répondit la Grosse Cathelyn en lui souriant d'un air maternel, « mais bien rares sont ceux qui osent franchir le pas. Essaye, et tu verras. »

« Comment fait-on ? », l'interrogea Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il te suffit de chercher au fond de toi, et de le vouloir vraiment. Mais bien évidemment, c'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire ! »

Le nouveau fantôme haussa les épaules, et, fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, se dit qu'elle voulait partir, et disparaître vraiment. Le voulait-elle ? Certes, c'était dur de voir tous ses anciens camarades rire, et respirer, et aimer, et s'embrasser, et pleurer des larmes d'eau plutôt que des gouttes de brume argentée qui s'évanouissaient aussitôt qu'elles coulaient. Mais quelque chose en elle lui criait que ce néant, ce vide absolu et éternel qui serait son lot si elle décidait de disparaître serait pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. De vieilles histoires décrivant des visions d'enfer qui aujourd'hui encore lui donnaient des cauchemars revinrent hanter son esprit, et elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas capable de passer de l'autre côté du voile. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et la seule vue de la lumière grisâtre du soleil d'hiver suffit à la réconforter.

« Tu vois ? », dit simplement Cathelyn tandis que les autres fantômes détournaient les yeux comme s'ils avaient surpris une scène intime particulièrement gênante. Mais le fantôme de la femme rondelette ne leur accorda qu'un regard un peu méprisant : « Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux… », souffla t'elle à Pansy, « tous autant que nous sommes, nous réessayons périodiquement. Et nous sommes toujours là, pourtant… Il y avait une raison pour laquelle nous sommes devenus des fantômes, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. »

Pansy hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation avant de s'éloigner. Ces compagnons silencieux qui glissaient avec élégance à quelques centimètres de ce sol de pierre sur lequel elle faisait fièrement claquer ses talons quelques heures à peine auparavant n'étaient pas faits pour l'aider à accepter sa nouvelle condition. Leur apparence de fumerolles bleutées ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'elle était désormais semblable à eux, et cela la rebutait sans doute plus que tout. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer, et, aussi, de le réaliser vraiment, de faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait en dépit des évidences que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller et que tout cela serait finit. Elle s'éloigna du petit groupe sans ajouter un mot. Les couloirs obscurs lui semblaient encore plus sinistres en l'absence de tout bruit tandis qu'elle errait sans but. Mais l'écho d'un pleur, et de celui d'une voix trop bien connue l'obligea à s'arrêter. Hermione et Draco étaient là, tout près.

Elle les trouva sans peine dans une salle abandonnée, mais ils ne remarquèrent pas son entrée silencieuse. Hermione était recroquevillée plutôt qu'assise sur une chaise bancale qui oscillait au rythme de ses mouvements sporadiques d'avant en arrière. Elle pleurait, mais ses sanglots étaient si rauques que Pansy en eut mal pour elle. On ne voyait d'elle dans l'ombre de sa cape noire que la masse de ses cheveux bruns, qui contrastaient avec la clarté qui émanait de la chevelure de Draco, si proche de la sienne. Le Serpentard s'était agenouillé à même le sol recouvert de poussière, sans soucis de son pantalon bien repassé, et sa tête était posée tout contre celle de la jeune fille. Il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille sans qu'elle parut l'entendre, toute à sa douleur, mais Pansy n'entendait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait tant il parlait bas. Elle se glissa dans la lumière d'un rayon de soleil qui avait réussi à filtrer d'une fenêtre haut placée dont les carreaux étaient couverts d'une saleté repoussante, se rendant ainsi quasiment invisible, même à un observateur attentif. Et ce n'était pas le cas des deux jeunes gens, trop préoccupés d'eux-mêmes pour faire attention au reste du monde.

« Ecoute moi, Hermione », lui disait-il avec une douceur qui la surprit plus qu'elle n'aurait su le dire tant elle contrastait avec l'attitude qu'elle l'avait toujours vu arborer, « écoute moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? Tu n'es pour rien dans cette histoire ! Je suis désolé pour Pansy, je n'ai jamais voulu sa mort, et je ne lui serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Elle ne s'est jamais douté à quel point elle m'a été précieuse, je regrette de ne pas le lui avoir dit. Mais quoi que nous ayons pu faire, cela n'aurait rien changé. Ce qui s'est passé… Est-ce que tu crois au destin ? Pour moi, une part au moins a déjà été écrite. Ce qui nous est arrivé, tout ce qui nous est arrivé, pas seulement ce qui s'est passé en haut de la tour, cela était destiné à arriver. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, ma douce, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, rien… Ne t'en veux pas, je t'en prie. S'il te plaît… Ne rejette pas tout. Il y a eut une part de bon, aussi, ne la refuse pas maintenant à cause de ça… »

« Je ne peux pas, Draco, je ne peux plus continuer », hoqueta la Griffondor sans même chercher à faire cesser ses pleurs, « quand je l'ai vu, comme ça, debout, j'ai su que nous ne pourrions plus… Je suis désolée, désolée, désolée… Mais je ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je ne suis pas assez forte… Nous avons fait une erreur, et cela a coûté la vie à une innocente. Il vaut mieux se dire que rien ne s'est passé. Ou plutôt, que tout s'est passé comme nous le lui avons dit… »

« Comme _tu_ le lui as dit. Moi, je ne lui ai rien dit de ça ! », protesta le jeune homme en se redressant légèrement, mais sans se mettre en colère.

Hermione releva la tête et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes brillait une lueur un peu folle que rien ne semblait pouvoir éteindre. « Draco », dit-elle sur un ton décidé en dépit de sa voix qui tremblait, « dis toi que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'étaient que des mensonges, et je ferai de même de mon côté. Tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous n'a jamais été qu'un jeu, je suis sûre que tu le sais au fond de toi. Malheureusement, ce jeu a mal fini, et j'espère que tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas continuer à jouer. N'essaie plus de me revoir. S'il te plaît. » Fuyant le regard d'orage de son compagnon, elle se leva en se dégageant des mains du garçon qui la tenaient par les épaules et prit une grande inspiration. « Dis le moi… », le supplia t'elle à voix basse en détournant ses yeux, qui s'étaient fixés avec obstination sur la porte de la salle, « dis le moi… »

Draco se leva, lui aussi, et se plaça face à elle, la dominant de toute sa taille. « Non », répondit-il d'une voix de plus en plus exaltée, « non, je ne retirerai pas ce que je t'ai dit, car ce n'était que la vérité, et au fond de toi, tu le savais. Tu m'as montré que la vérité est aussi précieuse que l'or, et quoi que tu puisses me dire aujourd'hui, je ne m'écarterai pas des chemins que tu m'as toi-même montrés. Ce n'était pas, comme tu l'as si bien dit, une pièce de théâtre. Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et quoiqu'il puisse arriver, même si le monde entier devait être détruit pour que je puisse le dire, je ne cesserai pas de le dire haut et fort. Je me fous du reste, je me fous de ce que toi-même tu peux penser, et de ce que peuvent penser les autres encore plus. Je te jure que je le dirai à tout le monde, au grand jour, et que je le répèterai quoiqu'il arrive jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ; mais je t'aime, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, quoique tu puisses en dire, tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime ! »

Il tenta de l'attirer vers lui, mais la jeune fille le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois en ouvrant de grands yeux sombres qui semblaient dévorer son visage étroit, absorbant toute la vie qui vibrait en elle. Elle secoua la tête comme un automate, et, avant que Draco ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle s'enfuit en courant, sans un regard en arrière.

**Bon, vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews, please !**


	16. Un nouveau jour

_Un nouveau départ_

**C'est la fin… Et c'est bien triste. Mais je ne vous laisserez pas orphelins bien longtemps, puisque _Bas les Masques !_ continue de son côté, et que je serai bientôt de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Tenez vous au courant par le biais de mon blog (lien dans mon profil), il est fait pour ça, et en plus j'essaye de rassembler un maximum de fanarts sur notre couple préféré. N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil…**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Mes habituels remerciements à mes adorables revieweuses : **Ayuluna, le Saut de l'Ange, Sarouchka, Lovy, Choups, Hermione46, Dragonia, Sarah Black, laure, Irina Malefoy, Clochette, LunDer. **Je vous adore !

**Darky Angel : **Tu trouveras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ci. Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise… Gros bisous !

**Lune Lupin : **Je m'en remets à toi pour me dire si cette fin est mémorable, mais j'en doute. J'espère seulement qu'elle aura l'heur de te plaire. Gros bisous !

**Elaviel : **Wahou, ça c'est de la review ! Je n'en ai jamais reçu d'aussi longue, et sincèrement, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! Pourtant, il faut bien que cette fic se finisse un jour, et ça me paraît être le bon moment. De toute façon, je serai bientôt de retour. En ce qui concerne les fics que je préfère, bon nombre d'entre elles sont en anglais. Je les ai mises dans mon profil, mais tu dois en connaître pas mal. Gros bisous !

**Bloody : **Non, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué Pansy, elle était bien trop malheureuse et préoccupée pour regarder autours d'elle. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre comblera toutes vos attentes, mais en tout cas je l'espère. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Kira-303 : **Désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à chaque review, c'est juste que ça prend beaucoup de temps de faire une belle et longue réponse pour chacun d'entre vous. Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'elles me touchent moins, mais il s'agit simplement de faire plus rapidement des updates. Mais je reste à la disposition de chacun sur mon mail ou sur MSN. Gros bisous !

**Rosy Potter : **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurai m'en sortir… Gros bisous !

**Dernier chapitre, les enfants !**

« Hermione ! », protesta Draco d'une voix fiévreuse en tendant une main comme pour essayer de retenir la fuyarde. Mais son poing se referma sur le vide, et seul l'écho des talons de la jeune fille se répercutant dans les couloirs vides lui répondit, de plus en plus faible à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait. Le garçon aux cheveux d'or poussa alors un cri de rage inarticulé, puis, saisissant un encrier poussiéreux qui traînait sur un pupitre, il le lança violemment sur le sol où il s'écrasa avec un craquement sinistre. Enfin, il se laissa brutalement tomber sur le siège que venait de quitter Hermione en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Dans son rayon de soleil, Pansy n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle douleur, une telle détresse que dans la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, et elle s'en sentait obscurément responsable.

Elle aurait voulu se laisser glisser sur le sol comme elle en avait l'habitude chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une situation difficile, alors qu'elle était encore en vie. Mais tel n'était plus le cas. Au moins, il y avait un bon côté à la chose : plus jamais elle ne serait contrainte de porter ces escarpins trop étroits et trop hauts qu'elle s'était imposé quotidiennement depuis plus de trois ans. Pourtant, l'idée même qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais cette sensation de douleur qui lui faisait presque venir les larmes aux yeux en fin de journée lui manquait. Réprimant un soupir, elle s'envola jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre d'où filtrait le même voile ensoleillé qui l'avait protégé. Combien de temps resta t'elle ainsi, les pieds battant dans le vide, observant silencieusement Draco qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil ? Elle ne le sut jamais. D'ailleurs, quelle importance peut bien avoir le temps pour un fantôme… Le soleil baissait peu à peu derrière la ligne d'horizon, et les ombres des pupitres s'allongeaient paresseusement sur le sol poussiéreux, mais Draco ne bougeait pas. Pansy sentait la peur monter en elle, le voir ainsi seul et abattu était une véritable torture, et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lutter contre l'envie de descendre pour le rassurer, le prendre dans ses bras… Mais elle se rappela avec un douloureux à propos que de tels gestes lui étaient désormais à jamais interdits. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Avec grâce, elle se laissa couler sur le sol, et s'approcha silencieusement du jeune homme prostré sur sa chaise.

« Draco », murmura t'elle après s'être éclairci la voix.

Il leva la tête et la regarda fixement. En dépit de la pénombre qui envahissait à présent la pièce, elle pouvait clairement voir la gêne et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux clairs, qui affichaient également un éclat vitreux qu'elle trouva encore plus inquiétant.

« Pansy ? », répondit-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle eut peine à comprendre ce qu'il disait. « Merde… Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir, mais je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolé. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec toi, je le sais bien, et j'ai vraiment honte maintenant. Je n'avais pas compris… Je ne savais pas… Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière… »

« N'importe quoi… Mais pas Hermione », dit doucement Pansy en sachant déjà qu'elle avait vu vrai.

Draco la regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. « Oui », dit-il simplement, « Hermione… Je serai incapable de me séparer d'elle. Même si je le voulais. Ne m'en veux pas, je n'y peux rien. Hermione est tout pour moi. Elle m'est plus précieuse que ma propre vie. A l'idée que je pourrais ne plus la voir, je sens mon cœur se fendre, et quand je la vois sans pouvoir l'atteindre, j'ai envie de mourir… » Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire face à un fantôme : « Désolé… », ajouta t'il rapidement avant de replonger sa tête entre ses mains.

Pansy tendit la main pour toucher cette tête blonde, ces mèches dorées qui cachaient le visage aimé. Mais elle savait déjà que ce contact ne lui apporterait aucun réconfort, et qu'au contraire, l'absence de sensations qui s'en résulterait ne ferait que lui rappeler avec une acuité nouvelle son état. Lentement, elle baissa sa main, et préféra dire avec lenteur : « Ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonnerai, mais avant, je veux… Je veux simplement la vérité, et toute la vérité. Je t'ai entendu parler avec elle, et je sais ce que tu lui as dis. Donne moi ta version des faits Draco, et sans tricher. » Plus rien ne pouvait la toucher, ni l'atteindre. Elle avait comprit que plus elle chercherait à se raccrocher à sa vie passée, plus elle souffrirait, et plus elle le ferait souffrir, lui. Or, cela, elle ne le voulait à aucun prix. Jamais plus il ne serait sien, si jamais il l'avait été, ce dont elle doutait de plus en plus. Mais avait-elle le droit, en dépit de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qui apparaissait à présent clairement devant ses yeux, comme si la mort avait fait tomber le voile qui le lui avait dissimulé jusqu'alors, de le condamner à une vie de souffrance ? Elle en doutait. Quand elle voyait le beau visage torturé de celui qu'elle avait aimé, et qu'une partie d'elle s'obstinait à adorer au-delà de toute raison, elle ne pouvait que se dire qu'elle en était tout bonnement incapable, même en s'armant de toute sa volonté.

« Si tu veux… », répondit-il, et elle comprit en l'entendant parler ainsi que cela n'avait guère plus d'importance à ses yeux. Il se tu quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix atone, presque désincarnée, comme s'il racontait l'histoire d'un autre plutôt que la sienne propre. «Cette histoire de pari m'a tout de suite pris la tête. Hermione… Elle est tellement différente des autres filles que nous avions inscrites sur la liste. Quand c'est moi qui ait tire son nom, je me suis dit que je n'y arriverai jamais. Si au début je t'avais demandé de m'aider, c'était plus pour donner le change face aux autres que par réelle conviction. Plus je me disais qu'elle était intouchable, plus j'avais envie de l'avoir, qu'elle soit mienne… Elle est devenu une obsession pour moi. Notre première rencontre s'est faite par ton entremise, à la bibliothèque, mais ensuite, nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois sans que personne ne le sache. Je ne l'avais jamais embrassé jusqu'au soir de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle m'a tout raconté, Pansy, comme tu l'avais menacé… Elle voulait arrêter, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser partir. C'était comme si je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Je pensais à elle tout le temps, je ne le faisais même pas exprès ! Il suffisait que je croise une fille de Griffondor pour que je me retourne pour voir si ce n'était pas elle. Je voyais ses yeux dans la lumière du soleil, je ne pouvais mordre dans un fruit sans penser que c'était ses lèvres…et plus elle me demandait de la quitter, plus je la désirais. C'était infernal, Pansy, il y a eut des soirs où j'ai vraiment eu envie d'en finir. Et puis il y a eu cette histoire de mariage, et c'est devenu pire encore. Je me retrouvais totalement pris au piège, et je lui ai demandé de m'aider. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais qu'elle t'aimait trop pour faire ton malheur. Mais que si tu n'étais pas, elle serait à moi. Je t'ai haïe, je t'ai haïe à un point que tu ne peux t'imaginer... »

Il s'interrompit et la regarda longuement avant de poursuivre : « Oui, je t'ai haïe, mais je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là. Pourtant, c'est de ta faute ! Tu m'as aidé à l'approcher, et puis tu t'es mise entre nous, et maintenant… Maintenant elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je donnerai pour être à ta place… Elle est une drogue pour moi, je ne peux plus, je ne pourrais plus faire comme si de rien n'était ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait… C'était comme si le jour se levait… » Elle le regarda, n'osant comprendre ces mots qu'il lui disait avec une telle férocité, une telle animosité qu'elle en avait mal. Elle n'était même plus capable de pleurer. Elle se contenta de le regarder bêtement, la bouche ouverte.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? », finit-elle par lui demander avec difficultés. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça », répondit-il immédiatement.

«Mais je peux le faire, tu sais ! », protesta t'elle, cherchant de toutes ses forces à le convaincre. Elle préférait milles fois souffrir encore plutôt que de voir cette lueur hanté dans ses yeux qu'elle avait connu si clairs, si fiers.

« Non, je te dis. C'est trop tard, Pansy, bien trop tard… Elle ne veut plus me voir… », souffla t'il avant de s'effondrer de nouveau sur lui-même. Elle le considéra quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il pleurait. Lui, Draco, unique héritier de la très ancienne et très noble dynastie Malefoy, celui à qui tout souriait, lui pleurait à longs sanglots rauques et douloureux, comme si ceux-ci devaient se battre pour sortir de sa gorge. Et Pansy se sentait indécente à la vue de ce spectacle tellement intime. Elle le regarda pleurer sans mot dire, ne sachant même pas que faire de cette gaze bleuté et scintillante qui constituait son nouveau corps. Elle le regarda pleurer longtemps encore, jusqu'à ce que cessent les soubresauts qui agitaient ce corps adoré qui lui faisait face, et que les longues plaintes ne se fassent plus entendre. Comprenant que le jeune homme avait fini par s'endormir, elle se glissa hors de la pièce, son cœur qui ne battait plus brisé en milles morceaux.

Elle erra alors dans les couloirs obscurs, uniquement éclairés par la lueur argentée de la pleine lune qui brillait derrière les fenêtres aux petits carreaux en forme de losanges, fragmentant la lumière en dizaines d'éclats. L'ancienne Serpentard n'avait jamais jusqu'à cet instant vraiment compris la beauté qui animait le vieux château. Comme si le fait qu'elle ait désormais tout le temps devant elle lui ouvrait de nouvelles portes sur des paysages inconnus, et en même temps étrangement familiers. En traversant la grande galerie, elle s'arrêta soudain, submergée par la beauté du site qui s'étendait à ses pieds : les collines ondulantes à l'horizon, les étoiles comme autant de d'éclats de diamants dans le ciel de velours, et le lac offrant son miroir étincelant à la vue des oiseaux de nuits et des chouettes qui tournoyaient au dessus de la Volière avant de prendre leur départ pour la chasse, poussant de temps à autres de longs hululements.

Pansy en eut presque envie de pleurer tellement c'était beau. Puis, lentement, les premiers flocons de l'année se mirent à tomber, en silence, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec elle-même. Elle était tout aussi légère et silencieuse qu'eux, dans son nouvel état… Et elle ne put s'empêcher, en voyant le ciel, si clair, et les étoiles, si brillantes, et les flocons, si légers, de se rappeler cette nuit de noël qui avait vu son amour s'éveiller plus de dix ans auparavant. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis lors. Tant de choses, mais pas tout. Au fond d'elle-même, Pansy savait qu'il y avait une petite fille innocente et inconsciente qui riait dans un traîneau tiré par quatre chevaux blancs, et qui se sentait protégée de tous les malheurs du monde uniquement parce que son père avait passé un bras autours de ses épaules…

Elle se plongea dans la contemplation du panorama qui s'offrait à elle, et des dizaines de souvenirs affluèrent vers elle. Pas seulement cette soirée mémorable où Draco et elle avaient été promis l'un à l'autre, mais beaucoup d'autres où Draco se trouvait être plus ou moins intimement mêlé. Et à chaque fois, elle avait souffert, mais elle s'était repue de cette souffrance comme une autre se serait repue de mots d'amour. Draco en embrassant une autre, Draco se moquant d'elle, Draco la giflant, Draco encore, Draco toujours… Draco au réveil, Draco auréolé de lumière par l'âtre, Draco toujours douloureusement beau et inaccessible, Draco son ange, Draco son amour… Draco et Hermione main dans la main, Draco et Hermione valsant à la lumière du grand lustre, Draco et Hermione aggripés l'un à l'autre en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Draco et Hermione avec tant de tendresse dans leurs yeux… Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? Pansy n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Au l'est, les premières lueurs de l'aurore commençaient à poindre. La neige avait cessé de tomber, seuls les toits, qui semblaient soupoudrés de sucre glace, témoignaient de ce qui s'était passé. Le ciel avait prit des couleurs pourpres et roses, étrennant un bleu tout neuf. Un nouveau jour se levait. Ce serait une belle journée que le jour de son enterrement.

Avec un soupir, Pansy quitta son observatoire pour se rendre dans la cour d'honneur, là où devait se tenir la cérémonie d'adieu. Son père et sa mère seraient là, et Narcissa aussi, et tous ces élèves qui ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole sinon pour lui adresser des moqueries et des méchancetés bien placées. Tout cela semblait tellement superficiel… Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et pourtant, elle aurait un enterrement digne d'un ministre. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un drôle de ricanement qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Et les oiseaux commencèrent à chanter dans les branches dénudées de l'arbre au pied duquel elle était assise. Et elle entendit résonner dans la tour de l'horloge la lourde cloche qui sonnait sept heures. Le fantôme pouvait sans peine imaginer les élèves grogner dans leurs dortoirs, se levant pour affronter le froid sec de cette belle matinée d'hivers, descendre les escaliers en faisant un bruit d'enfer. Le plafond de la Grande Salle afficherait un ciel bleu et sans nuage, mais à la table des Serpentards, à la droite de Draco, il y aurait une place vide, sans bol ni tartine. Tous les élèves arboreraient un noir qui ne signifiait rien pour eux. Ils parleraient à voix basse, mais pourtant, parfois, un éclat de rire aussitôt réprimé s'élèverait d'une table ou d'une autre, et un regard coupable serait jeté vers la place vide. Quelle importance tout cela avait-il ?

La jeune fille aperçut du coin de l'œil un petit point sombre et grandissant sans cesse apparaître dans le ciel sans nuage. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de distinguer la calèche armoriée aux armes des Parkinson qui emmenait ses parents. Quelques minutes de plus, et elle vit sa mère apparaître en grand deuil, une voilette de crêpe noire obscurcissant ses traits. Pourtant, un coup de vent taquin vint découvrir son visage, offrant quelques secondes au monde ses yeux rougis et gonflés par une nuit de veille et de pleurs. Pansy en fut touchée. Son père suivait à quelques pas derrière elle, son visage pâle paraissant encore plus livide par contraste avec sa lourde cape de drap noir. Ils passèrent leur chemin sans la voir dans la lumière du soleil, et disparurent derrière la lourde porte que venait de leur ouvrir Rusard, qui, lui aussi, portait un brassard de crêpe noire. Au bout d'un moment encore, les premiers élèves vinrent prendre place sur les bancs qui avaient été installées dans la cour, frissonnant dans le petit matin glacé. Serrant leurs capes noires autours de leurs épaules, ils baillaient par intermittence, ne sachant visiblement quelle attitude adopter. Pansy s'était dissimulée dans le plus beau rayon de soleil aussitôt qu'ils étaient arrivés. Au fur et à mesure que les places se remplissaient, un brouhaha fait de murmures commençait à s'élever. Le fantôme vit même quelques sourires sur les visages juvéniles de ses anciens camarades.

Hermione et Draco furent parmi les derniers à apparaître. La jeune fille semblait si faible que Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley qui se tenaient à ses côtés paraissaient moins la soutenir que la porter. Le noir de ses vêtements la faisait paraître d'une pâleur mortelle, tandis qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à sa place au premier rang que lui valait son poste de Préfète-en-chef. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent à s'installer, Ron essuyant maladroitement les lourdes perles d'eau qui coulaient sans répit sur les joues glacées de son amie. Puis les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir un peu plus loin, au milieu des Griffondors. Ils croisèrent Draco en chemin, mais aucun des deux partis ne sembla s'en apercevoir. Les deux rouges et or étaient bien trop préoccupés par l'attitude de leur compagne pour se soucier du reste du monde. Quand à Draco, il ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de la présence de ses deux pires ennemis. Il était sombre, et portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, froissés par sa nuit dans la salle de classe abandonnée, et le col blanc de sa chemise formait la seule tâche de couleur dans cet océan de noir. Des cernes marquaient sa peau fine et claire de marques bleutées, et ses cheveux dorés eux-mêmes n'arboraient pas les mêmes reflets rutilants qu'à l'habitude. Il était le fiancé de la défunte, aussi vint-il se placer lui aussi au premier rang, aux côtés d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes gens rougirent, puis pâlirent. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne s'aventura à croiser le regard de l'autre.

Enfin, une musique solennelle s'éleva de nulle part, et son père s'avança au milieu de l'allée. Pansy sentit une douleur traverser sa poitrine en voyant son propre corps le suivre en volant élégamment. Elle observa le visage paisible de celle qu'elle avait été comme s'il s'était agi de celui d'une étrangère : les mêmes cheveux ternes, cette peau trop blanche qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé, le nez retroussé qui lui avait toujours fait penser à un groin de cochon… Que n'aurait-elle donné pour les retrouver à présent qu'ils lui étaient à jamais inaccessibles ? Elle avait été revêtue d'une robe immaculée, chargée de dentelles et brodée de perles fines. La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cette robe, elle l'avait choisie avec un soin infini, parmi des milliers d'autres toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle l'avait choisie pour être sa robe de mariée… Sa mère venait ensuite, s'avançant comme un automate dans le sillage du corps de sa fille, inconsciente des regards des spectateurs. Narcissa Malefoy la tenait par la main, semblant la guider. Cette dernière était plus belle que jamais. Le noir lui seyait à merveille.

Lorsque tous furent installés, Pansy se glissa le plus discrètement qu'elle pu au premier rang, juste à côté d'Hermione qui se tenait à l'extrémité du banc, aidée en cela par le soleil qui brillait à présent dans le ciel d'un éclat sans pareil. « Hermione… », appela t'elle aussitôt que les premiers discours officiels eurent commencer, prononcés par des gens qu'elle avait à peine vue dans sa vie. La jeune fille se retourna d'un bloc vers elle, ouvrant de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte, s'attirant quelques regards mécontents.

« Pansy ? C'est toi ? », lui demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante et si basse que le fantôme eut peine à comprendre ses mots, « Je ne te vois pas… »

« Oui, c'est moi, Hermione. Je suis tout à côté de toi. Il faut que je te parle… », répondit-elle sur le même ton. Draco jeta un coup d'œil de leur côté, et une nuance rosée vint jeter un éclat de couleur sur ses pommettes pâles lorsqu'il croisa par inadvertance le regard d'Hermione. Il fixa aussitôt le sien sur l'orateur qui discourait à présent sur des mérites que Pansy elle-même ne se connaissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eut le moindre talent en potions ! Pourtant, Rogue lui-même ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'intervenir pour rectifier.

« Oh, Pansy, je suis tellement désolée… Je ne voulais pas, je ne l'ai jamais voulu, je regrette, je te le jure ! », murmura Hermione avant que des sanglots plus violents encore ne viennent l'interrompre. Du coin de l'œil, Pansy remarqua le geste avorté qu'avait fait Draco pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait la voir, mais il se doutait que quelque chose se passait à son côté. Pourtant, il n'osait pas se tourner franchement vers celle qu'il aimait.

« Je sais, Hermione », répondit Pansy sur un ton qu'elle espérait réconfortant. « Je voulais te demander… Aimes-tu Draco ? L'aimes-tu vraiment ? » Jusqu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui l'avait poussée à s'adresser ainsi à la jeune fille qui reniflait bruyamment à son côté. Mais soudain, tout lui apparaissait avec une clarté pour ainsi dire surnaturelle. Elle voulait que tout cela se finisse. Vraiment. Elle n'avait plus peur à présent, elle voulait juste laisser un monde calme derrière elle, un monde dont elle ne regretterait rien. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à se dire qu'elle condamnait deux âmes à la souffrance de toute une vie simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir, elle, ce qu'elle voulait. Draco ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'avait jamais aimée, et il ne l'aurait probablement jamais aimée, même si Hermione n'avait pas existé. Draco n'était pas sans défaut, au contraire. Mais il ne l'avait jamais trompé sur ses sentiments à son égard. Il ne l'avait bercé d'aucune illusion. A présent, il n'appartenait qu'à elle de les réunir, de les laisser s'aimer. Et elle en avait désormais la force. Elle n'était pas comme Mimi Geignarde, elle était une Serpentard, au sang pur ; elle ne voulait pas se traîner pour l'éternité en portant ses regrets comme un boulet dans son sillage. Mais cela avait un prix.

Hermione la regarda, longuement, puis elle répondit d'un ton intense, comme si elle faisait un serment : « Oui. Oui, je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Je sais que je ne devrai pas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Je n'y peux rien. J'ai essayé de lutter, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Pardonne-moi, Pansy. »

« Alors, épouse le à ma place. Et rend le heureux, c'est tout ce que je te demande. », murmura Pansy avec le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Hermione hocha la tête, semblant ne pas véritablement réaliser ce que Pansy venait de lui dire, mais l'acceptant au fond d'elle comme son destin. Toutes deux se turent, chacune méditant sur ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione avait cessé de pleurer. Elle regardait droit devant elle d'un air décidant, mais ne semblait pas voir les orateurs et les professeurs qui défilaient les uns après les autres dans un ballet sans fin. Pansy, elle, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Elle s'enivrait des sons, des couleurs, des odeurs de ce monde, les appréciant jusqu'au dernier. Mais elle n'en éprouvait plus aucune nostalgie. Elle irait son chemin, comme elle le devait.

Enfin, les discours cessèrent. Son père s'avança, et, d'un coup de baguette magique, fit apparaître un trou sombre dans le sol gelé. Puis il jeta une poignée de terre sur le cercueil qu'on venait de fermer en murmurant en fermant les yeux: « Je t'aime, ma princesse. » Pansy sut à cet instant qu'elle ne devrait pas se montrer à ses parents ; elle devait juste faire son devoir, puis partir sans se retourner. Mais ses lèvres murmurèrent malgré elle : « Je t'aime aussi, Papa. Je t'ai toujours aimé, quoique tu ais fait de moi… Et je t'aimerai toujours, de là où je serai… » Sa mère le suivit toujours guidée par Narcissa qui dut lui tenir le bras pour l'aider, tant elle était faible. Son père entoura sa mère de ses bras, et tous deux se serrèrent très forts l'un contre l'autre, indifférents aux élèves, qui, à leur tour, jetaient en silence une poignée de terre, sur le cercueil qui disparaissait. Hermione et Draco ne bougeaient pas, indifférents au reste du monde. La cour se vidait peu à peu de ses occupants, et ils restèrent seuls. Monsieur et madame Parkinson restèrent encore un peu, attendant sans doute que les deux jeunes gens se joignent au cortège, mais sans succès.

Aussitôt qu'ils eurent disparus, Hermione se leva et prit une poignée de terre qui restait, et la laissa tomber sur la tombe, à présent presque comblée. Puis elle attendit, les yeux baissés, silencieuse, attendant que l'homme qu'elle aimait rende à son tour les derniers devoirs à celle qui l'avait adulé plus que tout. Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas, indifférent au froid qui bleuissait les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

« Draco », finit par appeler Pansy en désespoir de cause.

« Ca ne vaut plus la peine », dit-il seulement d'une voix blanche. « Plus rien ne vaut la peine. »

« Draco », redit Pansy d'un ton plus insistant, et il la chercha des yeux. A dessein, le fantôme s'était placé à côté d'Hermione, qui ne bougeait pas plus qu'une statue malgré le froid qui la faisait frissonner par intermittence malgré la lourde cape d'hiver. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, les yeux du jeune homme s'animèrent d'une lueur un peu folle, il se leva brutalement. Pansy serra ses mains sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où aurait du battre son cœur, mais rien ne lui répondit.

« Hermione », supplia t'il d'une voix rauque.

Ils se tenaient à présent face à face, le fantôme et les deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers se dévoraient des yeux sans bouger. Pourtant, leur amour était comme un lien presque tangible dans l'air cristallin et glacial. Pansy sourit, et regarda une dernière fois cette cour qui lui avait été si familière. Le dénouement était proche, elle le sentait.

« Draco », dit-elle d'une voix calme, détachant chacun des mots comme s'il avait une importance particulière. « Draco, je t'ai aimé jusqu'à la mort. J'aurai tout donner pour voir un jour dans tes yeux tout l'amour qu'il y avais dans les miens. Et aujourd'hui, je l'ai vu, Draco. Mais il ne m'était pas destiné. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux aussi. Et il t'était destiné. Je ne vous demande qu'une chose, et c'est d'être heureux, pour moi et pour tous ceux qui ne connaîtront pas cet amour ; je veux partir en étant sûre d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. Il devait en être ainsi. Ce n'est de la faute de personne, sinon du destin, et il doit s'accomplir. Hermione, acceptes-tu d'aimer cet homme autant que je l'ai aimé, de le prendre pour époux comme j'aurai du le faire, et de le rendre heureux comme j'aurai tenté de le faire ? »

« Je l'accepte », répondit la jeune fille sans quitter le garçon des yeux. Des larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues, mais elle souriait, lumineuse, amoureuse.

« Et toi, Draco… », commença t'elle de nouveau.

« Je l'accepte », cria t'il avant même qu'elle ait eut le temps de finir. Il éclata d'un rire dément qui s'envola vers les cieux tandis qu'il courrait vers sa bien-aimée, toujours immobile. « J'accepte de t'aimer, de te chérir, de faire de toi mon épouse, de tuer pour toi, de mourir pour toi, de t'appartenir jusqu'à la fin des temps, de… de faire tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Il s'abattit aux pieds d'Hermione, à genoux, l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle éclata de rire à son tour avant de s'agenouiller face au jeune homme, le serrant contre elle en chantant presque : « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

Pansy s'éloigna en silence, les laissant à leur amour. Sa dernière vision du couple enlacé fut une chevelure blonde et une chevelure brune entremêlées, leurs corps si étroitement serré l'un contre l'autre qu'il semblait impossible de les dissocier.

Elle marcha seule jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, le cœur en fête et en paix comme jamais il ne l'avait été, et grimpa sur un des créneaux. Elle entendait le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, faisant bruisser les branches dénudées des arbres dans un doux concert, et portant le bruit de conversations lointaines. L'air sentait l'humus et la neige. La lumière du soleil brillait comme au premier jour du monde. Elle étendit les bras, et cria tout son amour au vide, à Draco, à Hermione, à l'univers tout entier. Et puis un dernier coup de vent s'élança, et elle se laissa porter. Et chaque particule de son être se mélangea à l'atmosphère, comme pour lui dire son amour incommensurable qu'elle n'avait jamais su lui exprimer.

**Fin.**

**Il y aura un épilogue… Ou peut-être pas ! Tout dépend de vous… Review, please !**


End file.
